The Road We Walk
by XIIIth Hazard
Summary: (Part: 2) – Still together, finally free and with Yoshi to protect them. You would think that the pain was over. But as it turns out, their nightmare was only just beginning. Turtle-Verse/Alternate Dimension. (Sequel: to 'The Walls We Build.')
1. Prologue

If you haven't read 'The Walls We Build' you'll want to go back and read that now.

This will start off _right _where that story ended.

Don't own TMNT… Just borrowed for the sake of entertainment.

* * *

_The Road We Walk_

Prologue:

_(9's: POV)_

I felt my fear slip away as Yoshi held me tightly in his arms. Somehow he just made me feel like nothing bad would ever happen again. So long as he was there.

However when I felt him crying. I struggled to find the reason. 'Was he hurt?' 'Was he sad?' I didn't want him crying for me.

But when I looked up at him, I realized that they were tears of _joy_. I was floored. This was something I had never experienced before. It was hard imagine someone needing the comfort of tears when they were already happy.

Curious. I tried to touch them. To find out if they were different from the tears of pain? But I came up short, when I realized that my hands were still held together. And I glared at the offending metal cuffs.

However it seemed that Yoshi had come to the same realization. As he took my hands gently in his and tried to pry them apart. I knew that wouldn't help, but let him try anyway.

When he failed, he turned my hands this way and that. Trying to find a way to free me. I could understand his frustration. When I had attempted to remove them, I had done everything I could think of. But no matter what I did, they would not release their hold.

2 had even tried _smashing_ his. But to no avail. That's when I remembered. 2! I quickly looked over to where he had been laid, to find that he hadn't moved. When I started to struggle to get to him, Yoshi seemed to remember as well and carefully put me down, to walk on my own.

I ran to my brother's side, with Yoshi right behind me. He immediately leaned down to gently check 2's pulse and gave me a nod, to reassure me that he was alright. Sighing quietly, I leaned down and placed my hands on 2's shoulder, to shake him a little.

I saw the wound on his head and checked to make sure the bleeding had stopped. Yoshi carefully used a clean rag to wipe away the blood and proclaimed his distinct fascination, with our quick healing ability.

It only took another minute for 2 to open his eyes and give a slight groan in protest of his, no doubt, _substantial_ headache. I leaned down so he could see me and smiled. He smiled back, then he seemed to realize that Yoshi was there and nearly jumped out of his skin.

I quickly caught his shoulder and explained that Yoshi had been the one to save us. Though he'd obviously already known this. Sometimes 2 just needed to be told things before his instincts took over completely.

"It is alright, young one." Yoshi explained, giving my brother a smile. "You are safe." When 2 had calmed down. Yoshi started focusing over his cuffs as well.

Yoshi signed dejectedly when he was once again, disappointed. "Don't worry." He told us. "We'll find a way to get them off." He then helped 2 stand up again. Before saying. "Let us return to April. I'm sure your brothers are concerned for your safety."

He allowed us to go first. Carefully watching us, so we did not falter. It only took about five minutes to get back to the tunnel. But we could already hear April's enraged yelling.

Yoshi rushed forward to see what the commotion was about. But never got the chance. As rounding the corner, put 2 and I directly in the path of one tiny light-green missile, affectionately known as 5.

Though he couldn't hug us, as he was still cuffed himself. He still somehow managed to crush the life out of us. It was, by far, one of his strangest abilities.

8 rushed up a full half a second later. Making a big fuss about making sure that we were alright. Before punching 2 in the face, for scaring him. It seemed he had missed the memo to; 'Not _injure_ the people he was thankful were _unharmed_.'

As we tried and failed to untangle ourselves from the death grip of our two other brothers. We became aware of April's voice filling the tiny space.

"Who are you?" She insisted of a White Coat that had been trapped under the rubble of our shelter. "Are you the ones that hurt them?" She demanded again, before he had even had chance to answer her first question.

"I – I was just –" The man started, completely terrified of the women baring down on him. "They were just."

"They were just _what_?" April growled, lifting the man out of the rubble and getting right up into his face. "What did you do to them? Why are you here? Who do you work for?" We unconsciously shrank back from her anger. Glad that it wasn't directed at us.

"April." Yoshi said suddenly laying a hand on her shoulder. "We won't get any answers, if he is not allowed the chance to give them." He stated truthfully. April looked at him for a second, before dropping the man unceremoniously and folded her arms in a huff.

Yoshi looked back at the White Coat, with no amount of care or understanding and asked in a quite but dangerous voice. "Who are you?"

"Scott Perry." He answered and I realized that I recognized his voice. He was the White Coat who had been in the room when we had met Shredder. He had also been associated in multiple other events. "I'm the Head Scientist in charge of making Solders for The Shredder." He explained.

"Shredder?" Yoshi repeated and April looked at him with a worried expression. "What does Oroku Saki have to do with this?" Yoshi asked quietly. But the answer was lost on us, as we couldn't help looking at him in shock. 'He _knew _Shredder?'

…

_(Yoshi:)_

Yoshi kneeled down to the man's level when he did not respond and repeated his question, quietly. "What does Oroku Saki have to do with this?"

Perry shed away from him unconsciously, but answered. "He – He ordered us to use a drug to make _Super Solders_ for his army."

"Army?" Yoshi repeated. "What army?"

"I don't know. Honestly." Scott proclaimed lifting his hands to defend himself. "All I know is what he told us. We didn't have a choice. He threatened our lives, our families."

Yoshi suddenly felt kind of sorry for the man. He could certainly see Shredder terrorizing innocent people to get what he wanted. "What do they have to do with this?" Yoshi asked, nodding to the children on the other side of the tunnel.

"They were created specifically to receive the drug." Scott explained looking worriedly at April as he did. "We – we made them by Mutating _Turtle eggs _and growing them in a Mutagen solution. When they were old enough, they were given the drug. They're currently our _only _surviving specimens. But –"

"Don't call them that!" April roared suddenly, causing the scientist to flinch away from her. "Their _people_. You had no _right_ to do this to them."

"April." Yoshi said again, grabbing her hand before she could deck him. "No one agrees with that more than I. But violence will only beget more violence. It is fear and hate that have caused this pain. If we wish to cure it we must do so with compassion and understanding."

April looked at him like she was ready to argue. But when he nodded toward the little Mutants still clustered by the far wall, her expression softened. She nodded one, before getting up to check on them.

Yoshi turned back to Scott, noticing that the man was trembling quite terribly. "Please continue." Yoshi advised.

The scientist looked between him and April nervously before responding. "We were supposed to transport them to another facility a few months ago. But they had somehow managed to escape." He explained. "Shredder threatened to –" The man suddenly shuddered. Yoshi nodded to let him know that he understood and he continued. "He threatened to _kill _us if we didn't bring them back. He sent us with his troops to ensure their capture."

"How did you find them?" Yoshi asked, though he thought he already knew the answer.

"They've been outfitted with tracking chips in – incase something like this every happened." Perry explained. "The tunnels down here caused quit a bit of interference though."

"Can you turn off these – _chips_?" Yoshi asked and the scientist looked at him fearfully.

"No." He explained simply, but when Yoshi glared at him he explained further. "They _can't _be turned off. It's an insurance protocol."

Yoshi thought about that for a minute, before asking. "Can they be _removed_?"

"Ye – yes, but only by a _skilled_ physician." Perry explained getting more and more nervous as the conversation continued.

"What about the _cuffs_?" Yoshi asked. "Can you remove them?"

"I – I can't." Scott muttered. "The – The Shredder, he – he'll kill my family."

"That _is_ a problem." Yoshi admitted. Though he may not like this man and wanted desperately to protect the little Mutants that now looked to him for their lives. He could not risk the lives of innocent's. "Then I guess you're going to have to _die_." He said simply.

Perry looked like Yoshi had just slapped him. "Wha – what?" He asked shaking all over.

"The Shredder will have no reason to kill your family. If you are not alive to _act_ on the threat." Yoshi explained. He knew this without a doubt. Shredder was not the kind of person who would waste his _precious _time killing people, when he would get nothing to show for it.

"Ye – yes. But –" Scott started to say, but before he could finish Yoshi brought his hand down on the back of his neck and he promptly passed out.

"April." Yoshi called as he maneuvered the man's dead weight onto his shoulders.

"What are doing?" She asked when she looked over. "We aren't taken him with us. Are we?"

"He possesses information that we may need if we are to free these Children from The Shredder's grasp." Yoshi explained. "But first we need to get out of the city." April looked at him, then down at the little Mutants around her feet worriedly.

"I haven't even been able to get them out of this _tunnel_. Much less out of the _city_." She stated.

"I am aware." Yoshi said leaning down to meet the eyes of the _leader_. He did not miss that they were looking at the man over his shoulder with distrust and fear. "I will not let him hurt you." Yoshi assured them and they all turned to look at him.

"I can protect you from Shredder. But we are going to have to leave the city." Yoshi explained kindly. "Do you understand?" The three younger Mutants all looked to their oldest brother, as he contemplated this. After a minute he returned the look, silent words passing amongst them, before he turned back to Yoshi and nodded.

"Good." Yoshi said with a smile. Before standing back up again and looking at April, who appeared to be quite _miffed _about all this.

"I've been trying to get them out of that box for _months_ and you just convinced them to leave the whole stinking _city _in less than a _day_." She complained folding her arms in a huff. "I admit, I'm jealous." Yoshi just smiled at her. Catching the children out of the corner of his eye, reacting quite sheepishly to her remark.

"If there is anything you wish to take with you. Grab it now." Yoshi explained to them, nodding toward what remained of the little shelter. The littlest one seemed to suddenly remember something and rushed over to locate said treasure. After a minute the others followed and Yoshi turned back to April.

"We'll need transportation." He informed her and she looked back at him after watching them scrounge through the remains of their home.

"I know just the guy." She stated, before whipping out her cell phone, to make the call.

* * *

I'm going to have to cover a lot of angles from now on. So I might mix it up with the POV's quite a bit.

Let me know if it gets too confusing and I'll see what I can do.

R&R


	2. Chapter 1

Just Answering some questions:

_**leo0256**_: Actually I've _tried_ writing in the other Turtles POV's before, but didn't like the way it turned out. But I agree, getting their side(s) of the story is a very good thing. This is why Donnie and Splinter are so _observant_. So they can pick up on their feelings. But don't worry. Leo, Raph & Mikey will soon have a much bigger role. (Leo particularly!)

_**HardyGal**_: I plan on it… But I don't want to ruin anything, so I'll just leave it at that. :)

_**Guest**_: (You know who you are.) Yes, I have a fetish about not making stories insanely long. My limit is about 10-13 chapters. If it goes over that, I split it into parts.

_**Everyone Else**_: Thank you for your support and wonderful reviews. You're all very inspiring.

Well, your probably getting a little sick of reading my ramblings. So on-word to the next chapter. Enjoy! ^-^

I Don't Own Ninja Turtles!

* * *

Chapter: 1

_(9's: POV)_

The growling of my stomach woke me up and I groaned back at it for its insensitiveness. Before opening my eyes to see the little space heater April had set up for us.

Before my brain could start thinking of ways to take it apart and make something else. I sat up. Stretching; I looked around at my brothers. Who were all still piled into a nest of blankets and pillows. Sound asleep.

April had brought us to her home the night before. Which is how we had discovered that she actually lived in a _building_. And on the surface, no doubt. She explained that it was a store called; 'The Second Time Around.' That had apparently been in her family since before the Mutagen Out-Break.

The second we crossed the threshold, April, of course, had immediately started fussing over us. Getting us food and blankets and anything else we could possibly need. Which seemed a little much, as we were going to be leaving the next night. 'But don't try telling _her _that.'

It also hadn't taken very long; to meet April's; 'Uncle Augie'. I think she might have told him about us. Cause he had been nothing short of _ecstatic_ to finally make our acquaintance.

It had also been Augie; (or _August_, as Yoshi called him,) that had spent close to an hour studying the remote control to our cuffs. That they had taken from the White Coat, after locking him in a room upstairs. And eventually located the correct button that released us from the magnetic hold. Unfortunately, even he had not yet muddled out how to _remove_ them entirely.

When we started yawning, it had been August that reviled that the _walk-in cooler_ would likely be the safest place for us sleep_. _As its walls would provide a level of protection against any tracking equipment that The Shredder might be using to search for us.

Personally I found the cooler quite interesting. It was rather amazing how something that had been used to keep things _cold_ could be so _warm_. None the less, I still checked to make sure that 5 was covered up. As he had a bad habit of kicking his blankets off as he slept.

I realized with great relief that his color had almost completely returned. It looked like the only remaining symptom he retained from being sick was a slight sniffle. Even I was feeling a lot better, though I still had a bad cough. But, thankfully, it looked like my appetite had returned.

I knew we could thank April for this. As she had immediately searched through her medical supplies when we got back and found a little bottle of pills. She was careful to explain that it was only a _vitamin_.

However we had quickly showed her that we preferred pills over the needle, any day. Though they were nasty beyond all comparison, as apparently pills were meant to be _swallowed, _not chewed. 'That would have been nice to know before.' But now that I thought about it, that did make more sense.

As I rubbed the last bit of sleep from my eyes. I heard voices coming from the next room. And quietly got up, to see what was going on.

The cooler door had been left open, so that we wouldn't feel trapped. And I looked around the doorway to find Yoshi, April and August sitting around a homemade fire-pit in the middle of the main room.

Now that I was awake, I could also smell food cooking. Which made my stomach growl demandingly again.

" – oh hogwash." August proclaimed suddenly and I looked up to listen in on their conversation. "I told you, you could do it. You can never keep an O'Neil down."

"But _I _wasn't that one that got them here." April muttered miserably.

"April, you sell yourself short." Yoshi declared. "Even _I _could not have done what I have, had the circumstances not allowed for it. And it was their trust in _you _that gave them the courage to follow me. Not the other way around."

I could clearly see the beginnings of a smile form on her face with his words. But I couldn't help feeling a little sad. It was true what Yoshi said. We had really only trusted him so quickly, because _she _trusted him. It didn't make any sense for her to be so jealous.

"But perhaps you will believe it coming from _them_." Yoshi continued. "It would seem that _one _already thinks your being quite silly about this." I looked up in shock when I heard this. 'How did he know that?' 'Was he _psychic_?'

Suddenly all three of them turned to look at me and I froze. Then Yoshi smiled and waved me in. I couldn't help feeling a little sheepish at being caught. But walked forward anyway.

"How's it going little guy?" August asked and I looked at him. "You sleep well?"

I nodded and he smiled, before turning back to stir whatever was in the pot over the fire.

"Are you hungry?" April asked me and I nodded again.

"It's almost ready. My 15 fish soup is to die for." August stated proudly, taking a taste of the steaming substance.

April then leaned down to whisper something in my ear. "Lets just hope they can _revive _us." I couldn't help covering my mouth as I laughed.

"That's the spirit." August stated, completely oblivious. As he returned back to examining whatever it was that he'd been tinkering with before I came in. I quietly took a seat between Yoshi and April and watched them as they continued with their conversation.

…

_(Yoshi:)_

"I have to admit. I've never seen anything quit like this." August stated several minutes later. After they had seen to it that their newest addition had gotten a bowl of soup. Yoshi looked up to discover that he was talking about the control box to the magnetic cuffs. That they had taken from the Scientist the night before.

"But can you get them off?" April asked him for 12th time that night. Before carefully making sure that the little one next to her was happy. Yoshi was sure that he was listening to everything they were saying, but had chosen to act like he was more interested in the food.

"I don't know." August admitted quietly. "This can obviously be used for more than just – _restraint_. If you get my meaning."

"You mean it can hurt them?" April supplied.

"Yes." He answered her, before continuing with his explanation. "I don't know enough about this to try and remove those cuffs. I could end up triggering something that I can't stop. I – I don't want to see that happen."

"That's understandable August." Yoshi said with a nod. "Thank you for trying."

"What about the other one?" April asked, pointing to the other gadget that they had relieved from Scott Perry.

He picked it up and examined it of a minute before answering. "I do believe that this is the _tracker_." He explained. "It's similar to a GPS tracking chip for dogs."

"Can you turn it off?" April asked.

"No. These were made to ensure that pets who were _stolen_ could be located." August explained. "If the thief could just _turn off_ the chip, it would kind of defeat the point."

"That makes sense." Yoshi agreed.

"Unfortunately." April added, folding her arms in a huff.

"If we can get them out of the city." August started again, but interrupted himself. "Maybe someplace with radio jammers. Like a bunker. They could remain undetected."

"Yeah, then what?" April asked. "We keep them _prisons_ until Shredder stops looking?"

"Which he will not." Yoshi supplied.

"We would just be exchanging one prison for another." April stated. "We can't do that to them. They've been through so much and have fought so hard. To have their freedom ripped away from them again."

"I agree." August said. "I'm just saying it like it is."

"Mr. Perry said that a specialized doctor could _remove _the chips." Yoshi explained, looking at April.

"I – I've never done anything like that before." She said hurriedly. "I could end up hurting them, or –"

"It's alright April." August stated putting a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing is finale yet. We're just throwing ideas around."

"But the only other person who could do it is that _guy _upstairs." April declared with a growl. Looking down at the little Mutant next to her, as if assuring herself that he was still there. "I don't want that man anywhere near them."

"I completely agreed." August understood. "But –" He then seemed to interrupt himself, as he put his hand to his chin and thought. "I wonder."

"What?" April asked.

"I – _might _know someone who can help." August revealed. "But it could take a while to get him here."

"How long is 'a while?'" Yoshi asked interested.

August thought about it for a minute, before answering with a wince. "A _month_."

"A month." April repeated disbelievingly.

"He lives in the Everglades." August explained. "I'd have to actually track him down. Which could take a while."

"Obviously." April declared.

"Do you believe he can help?" Yoshi asked.

August thought about it for a minute longer, before nodding to himself and answering. "Yes. I _know _he can."

"Then I will protect them until he arrives." Yoshi stated.

"It's a date." August proclaimed. "I can leave for the Everglades tomorrow."

"However we do still need a place to hide them." Yoshi revealed. "Somewhere that is _equip_ to shadow the signals of these tracking chips."

"Yeah." August dragged out. Thinking on it. "That is a problem."

"No it's not." April stated suddenly and they both looked at her. "I know just the place." However before she could reveal her big idea, August jumped and looked down at his lap to find the little Mutant holding the remote control to his cuffs.

"Hey there little man." He said. "What are you up to?" The little guy just held out the box, then pointed to the tools by August's left hand.

"I believe he is asking permission to use your tools." Yoshi translated.

"Um." August started, not so sure that; that was such a great idea.

"Don't worry. He knows how to use them." April explained.

He looked at her for a second before putting the pieces together. "Ah, so _this _is the little 'tinker twerp' you told me about." April just smiled and nodded. "I gotta see this." He said and lifted the child into his lap, before bringing the tools closer so he could inspect them.

…

_(9's: POV)_

I jumped a little when Uncle Augie picked me up. But I quickly calmed down as I was allowed to sort through the tools. Looking for the object of my desire.

When I finally found a screwdriver small enough, I poked it into the side of the little box in my hands and forced it open. Everyone but Yoshi nearly had a kitten in response. But I just roiled my eyes and continued my work.

As my mind laid a diagram of the mechanics over my project. I cautiously searched for the much coveted wires and circuit boards that I would need. When I had everything, my mind once again lead me in the right direction and guided me through the workings.

I could feel August and April watching me with great interest and even Yoshi was taking a peek every now and then. But none of them tried to stop me or ask me questions. Choosing not to interrupt, in any way.

When I finally rewired everything to look like my mind schema, I touched the last two wires together and then touched them to the cuff on my right wrist. There was a slight shock, but nothing serous, a little beep and the cuff split in two.

April just about jumped out her skin, but quickly collected herself and held my hand in hers as she gently pulled one half of the metal away. I couldn't help wincing when it tugged on my skin.

It had been used to shock me a lot in the past, sometimes to the point of bleeding. It seemed that the wounds had _sealed_ around the cuff and I also might have started to out-grow them.

April quickly went into doctor mode and picked me up gently, before putting me in her own lap and ordered her uncle to get some gauze and clean water. He didn't hesitate for a second.

When he returned April and Yoshi carefully cut the two pieces of the cuffs away and started treating my wound. Then we moved onto the next.

Before long both of my wrists were wrapped in a generous amount of bandages. But of course April, by this point, looked like she was ready to march upstairs and _murder _the White Coat for doing this. And considering how raw and sore my wrists were, I probably would have watched.

Movement caught my eye and I looked up to find August turning the remote, over and over and over again. Inspecting what I had done to it. He seemed absolutely flabbergasted. "I'm impressed little man." He stated after a minute, giving me a smile. "It's so simple, yet, effective." He proclaimed turning the box again, gently so that he didn't mess up anything. "We definitely have ourselves a _prodigy_ here."

"That he is." April agreed absent-mindedly, as she checked the bandages on my right wrist one last time. Then she paused when she spotted something and gently turned my arm so she could read the tattoo on my arm. "What's this?" She asked and August looked over to see what she had discovered.

He took in a sharp breath when he saw the mark. "A – _Registration_ _Number_." He said quietly.

April bolted to her feet so quickly that I jumped. "I'm gonna kill him." She growled and headed for the stairs.

"April –" August started, but was forced to go after her, when he was ignored. I watched them go in slight shock, then looked at the number on my arm. 'What?' Personally I could think of many reasons that would have warranted a reaction such as that. But this wasn't really one of them.

Apparently I hadn't even been _conscious_ when I received the tattoo. As I don't even remember it happening and nether did my brothers. On top of that, they were our _names_. The first thing we had ever had that couldn't be taken from us.

When Yoshi sighed dejectedly I looked over at him. "I'll be right back." He informed me. Before getting to his feet and started up the stairs after April and August.

…

_(Yoshi:)_

At the top of the staircase Yoshi found August was hard pressed to keep his niece from breaking down the door to the room where Scott Perry was currently being kept.

"Get out of my way Uncle Augie." April growled, but he stood his ground.

"April, listen to me. He's not worth it." August tried.

"I don't care." She screamed.

"April." Yoshi demanded suddenly and everyone turned to look at him. "This is not the answer." He stated in a softer voice. "Hurting him, killing him. It will not erase what he has done. Nor will it help to heal the people he has already hurt."

He let that sink in a little before he resumed. "However, I believe Mr. Perry has the potential _repent_ and rewrite some of the wrongs he has committed. He may even be able to help us. But we will never know if you continue what you are about to do."

April slowly deflated under the pressure of his words and he continued. "April, you have something that this world cannot afford to be without. But if you do this, you might lose that gift. Do you think you could continue to _heal_? Will you be able to face your patients again? Would you be able to face yourself?"

April took a deep breath and stepped away from the door, before looking up at Yoshi with tears in her eyes. "No." She answered simply.

Yoshi smiled as she calmed. "You wanted this for someone else. And that's okay." He said gently wiping away her tears. "But this isn't what they need. They have already seen hate. They need _love _now."

"I know." She said, scrubbing at her face. "It's just – so hard."

"It is." Yoshi admitted. "I'd be lying if I said that I hadn't wished to do the same thing myself."

"How do you do it?" She asked suddenly miffed. But not really meaning anything by it.

"I remember that four little lives now depend on me. _Learn_ from me." Yoshi explained. "I want them to see what the _right_ path looks like."

"He's right April." August stated, putting a hand on her shoulder. "They need you to show them how to live in this world. The _right_ way."

"No wonder they didn't trust me before." April proclaimed miserably. "I've only shown them _more_ what they've already seen."

August immediately turned her around to look at him and was about to proclaim just how wrong she was, when; "ANYONE HOME?" They all turned to look at the stairs leading down into the shop. Then April gasped.

"Oh crap." She declared, before racing down the steps. The two older men looked at each other, before following.

When they arrived back in the store, they were met with a tall teenager dressed in an odd assortment of _hockey _gear.

"Casey Jones." April screamed at the guy, as she looked under a desk. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't murder you." She asked humorlessly, before looking under another piece of furniture.

The teen looked completely confused. "Be-cause," He said slowly. "I just came all the way from Northampton. At _your _request." April just glared at him.

"I take it _this _is the _friend_ you told me about?" Yoshi asked from the staircase.

"Unfortunately." April declared, folding her arms at the teenager.

"What did I do?" Casey asked obviously very lost.

"One of the _kids_ I told you about was down here when you so _carelessly _barged in like a _maniac_. I told you to _call first_. You probably scared him half to death." She yelled getting up in his face.

"Oh." Casey said simply, before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Oops!"

April whacked him upside the head so fast that even Yoshi had a hard time following the movement. "_Oops_. He says." She stated disapprovingly, before whiling around and started looking for the missing Turtle again.

…

_(9's POV)_

When Yoshi, April and August disappeared up the staircase, I just stared after them for a minute before looking toward the sound of clicking. And located my youngest brother peaking around the door to the cooler. Trying to locate the source of the hubbub.

I got up and went to him. Looking back inside briefly, to find our two older brothers still passed out and snoring. I smiled when 5 asked me if there was Pizza and led him back to the pot of soup. Carefully getting him a bowl. Before starting on another of my own.

We didn't get very far in our meal however, before the loud rumbling of a vehicle could be heard on the outside the boarded up wall, that severed as the store's window display. When the vehicle stopped in front of the store and we heard footsteps. We panicked.

I dropped what I was doing. Grabbed 5 and hulled him back into the cooler, just before the door opened and the footsteps entered. The sound of the door hitting the wall, woke my other brothers and they immediately pulled us further into the cooler. We quickly huddled in the far corner, behind several pieces of furniture and waited.

"ANYONE HOME?" The person yelled and we ducked down further. A second later we heard April, Yoshi and August storm down the stairs. April could be heard cussing out the yahoo that had just barged into her shop. Before there was the sound of many people scuttling about looking for something.

I realized that they were probably looking for _us_. And told 2 that we should go out to them, so they didn't think we had run away. But he didn't seem to keen on that idea. So we waited.

"Guys." April said as she came into the cooler slowly. "It's okay. He's just the town moron. He couldn't hurt a fly."

"Hey." Came the sound of a very disgruntled individual in the main room.

April ignored him, as she made her way to the corner where we were hiding. "There you are." She said when she spotted us. "It's okay. Come on out." She said reaching toward us calmly. 2 and 8 shared a look, before we followed her back out into the main room.

Cautiously, we looked around the corner, to find a man about her age. Covered in a weird assortment of plastic and foam rubber armor.

"This is Casey." April introduced us and the teen looked over.

"Zup little dudes?" He greeted, meandering over to us. April was about to tell him off, but 8 beat her to it. He quickly put himself protectively in front of us and swung out at the apparent threat to his family. Landing a solid right hook to the teen's chin and sending him flying backwards, to land in a heap on the ground.

For a minute all anyone could do was stare. Apparently on this side of the wall. Watching a 4-year-old kid _level_ someone three times his size, just wasn't something you saw _twice_.

Then they laughed. We jumped when April, August and even Yoshi broke into an uncontrollable fit of hysterics. April muttered something about a camera, while Yoshi and August held each other up in an attempt to stay on their feet.

My brothers and I looked at each other totally confused. Shrugged and turned back to watch. 'Adults, what can you do?'

…

Several minutes later, after April had scraped Casey's face off the floor. We all found ourselves sitting around the fire. 8 and Casey however were still glaring each other down over their bowls of soup.

I had the feeling that this could turn into a beautiful friendship. If they didn't _kill_ each other first.

After a while, Casey eventually joined in on the conversation. "What I can't understand though. Is, why _Turtles_?" He suddenly asked the room at large, causing everyone to look at him. I'm sure I even heard 8 growl around his spoon at the comment. "It's just, I always thought those Evil Scientist types used 'Lions and Tigers and Bears' and stuff."

"You watch _way_ too many old movies Casey." April stated bluntly, before returning to her food.

"Oh I don't know." August picked up. "Personally I can really see the potential of having warriors with _Living Armor._" He quickly shut up and returned to his dinner when April gave him a look.

"For your information, their shells are quite _sensitive_." She explained. "It said in a book that –" She stopped, as she interrupted herself with a gasp. "Casey, the books. Where are the books I asked you to bring?" She demanded suddenly.

Said hockey junky looked rather lost of a minute. "What books, you didn't – oh, _those_ books. Their in the truck." He concluded before returning to his soup.

There was a strained _pause _between the two, before April suggested rather sternly. "Will you get them?"

"Why do I have to get em?" Casey asked offended.

April was about to tear him a new one. But her Uncle casually stepped in. "Because you're a kind young gentleman! Whose going to be _extra_ nice to this kind young lady! Who happens to be my kind young niece!" He stated with a stern look toward the teen in question.

Casey seemed to consider that for a second, before backing down. "Ri – right. I – I'll go get those books." He declared quickly. (_Exit Stage Left_)

"Good man." August stated with a nod, then leaned over to April. "I like this kid."

"Augie!" She scrutinized, blushing profusely.

…

_(Yoshi:)_

When Casey returned he came baring a whole stack of books on none other the _'Turtles_._'_ April grabbed one off the top of the stack and proceeded to ignore Mr. Jones when he asked where she wanted the rest of them.

They sat in companionable silence for several minutes. The only sounds, the flipping of pages and spoons clanking against bowls. Yoshi looked up to find that the little olive Turtle had invited himself into April's lap so he could read the book as well.

He smiled and turned to watch the others. Their leader was currently sitting in the lotus position with his youngest brother leaned up against his side as they ate. And the rebel still sat glaring at Mr. Jones like he was some kind of really annoying bug.

Yoshi was glad to see them finally coming out of their shells. But knew it would still take a while for them to start showing their true personalities. However they were off to an excellent start.

"Here it is." April suddenly proclaimed and everyone looked at her. "Since I didn't know _what _they were before. I was kind of worried that I might have misdiagnosed their symptoms." She started looking back the book, as she went into her doctoring mode.

"I've noticed that Mutants who _started off_ as animals often retain a great deal of animal-like qualities. This is why most of them wont speak. It's not that they _can't_, just that they prefer to use their natural language." She explained, before dumbing it down a notch. "Animal talk. Basically."

"That makes since." August stated, looking at the Mutants in question.

"However, in the animal kingdom. _Reptiles_ are still quit a bit different. Turtles particularly." She stated, getting everyone's attention again.

"What are you getting at?" Casey asked.

"I noticed when the little one got sick, that he _didn't_ have a fever." She explained. "But other than that, he showed all the symptoms of the flu. And now that I think about it, he probably didn't have a fever because he's _cold-blooded_."

"Of course." Yoshi agreed thoughtfully.

"But what I think happened." April continued. "Was that they actually had _Calcium_ _Deficiency_."

"What the hell is that?" Casey asked.

April gave him a cold glare, before going on. "Because Turtles have a shell, they need a lot more Calcium. They get this in their food and by basking. However, Turtles in captivity will often get Calcium Deficiency because it's hard to replicate their natural diet." April explained.

"This could easily be the same with _them_. I have no idea what they ate before I found them and it never accrued to me that they may need specialized protein. On top of that, I don't think they ever went outside. Which means they didn't _bask_."

"Bask?" Casey asked with a confused look.

"Turtles and other reptiles bask in the sun, so their bodies can manufacture vitamin D." August explained, before April continued.

"Exactly. But If they don't do this for long periods of time, they can get really sick. This coupled with the Calcium Deficiency, would have seriously weakened their immune system. Which would have left them vulnerable to all kinds of diseases."

"They seem to be doing better now." Yoshi stated.

"That's because I gave them a multi-vitamin last night." April explained. "And Uncle Augie's Soup is full of vitamin D. That's why I asked him to make it." She stated, before causally touching the Mutant in her lap. He didn't shed away, instead just watching her curiously as she checked his pulse and felt his skin, before she spoke again. "Unfortunately, their still very cold. We need to get them someplace where they can bask."

"Maybe I can go down to the pet store and get them some crickets." Casey stated suddenly toward the one that had hit him before. Obviously trying hard not to laugh at his own joke.

"Casey." April scolded him, but stopped when the Turtle in her lap suddenly got down to take hold of his insulted brother's arm, while his oldest brother grabbed his other one. This proved to be a good move, as the little hot-head suddenly lunged forward trying to get at Casey.

Lucky for him. His brother's were able to hold him back. _Barely_.

"Now Mr. Jones. That was uncalled for." Yoshi said faking seriousness. Trying hard to hide his humor. But it seemed that the vigilante hadn't even heard him.

"Oh, what's the matter little guy?" He asked in a cutesy voice getting up in the little Mutant's face. "Need a _gold-fish_?" It seemed that with this last comment the other two Turtles no longer felt the need to hold onto their rampaging brother and let go.

The result was Casey being flattened on the floor in a pile of limbs, as he fought off his attacker. It would seem that this one was a lot stronger than he looked. As it was obvious that the only thing sparing Mr. Jones from bloody retribution was his mismatched assortment of hockey armor.

It took Yoshi and August both, to finally pull the little Turtle off him, in the end. April, of course, wasted no time cussing the teen out, as she rudely tended to his injuries. August couldn't stop laughing and the other Turtles looked like they would suffocate, if they didn't take a breath soon.

Yoshi just shook his head at the madness of it all, before kneeling down to check that the child wasn't hurt. Though he was positive that even through all of Casey's antics, the kid had a good heart and would never have _purposely_ hurt him. However it seemed that the Turtle hadn't walked away completely unscathed.

It was nothing serous. Just a split lip. But the little Mutant kept touching it and looking at the blood on his fingers like he couldn't believe it was there. Yoshi recognized something in the Childs eyes then and decided to sit back and see how this played out.

Suddenly the little Turtle bunched up his shoulders and curled his fists. Before spinning around to locate his adversary again and stormed back over to the scene of the crime. By the time Casey or April noticed him, it was already too late.

The Turtle suddenly swung out and decked Casey in the lip. Which had somehow_ not_ been hit before in the chaos. Casey crowed in pain and held his hands to his face, before narrowing his eyes at the Mutant.

April immediately tried to split them up again. But they were soon right up in each others faces. With no room between them as they glared each other down.

Then suddenly the little Turtle – _smiled._ A few seconds later Casey too produced a big grin. Then the strangest thing happened.

They _laughed_.

April was floored as she watched the two suddenly start punching each others shoulders and laughing it up. Like they had been best friends for life.

"It would seem that they have gained each others respect." Yoshi explained, walking up next to her. But all she could do, was stare at the scene in shock.

"Kids." August scoffed, as he sat down to stir what little remained of the soup. And looked over to see how the other Turtles were taking this.

He couldn't help but laugh again. As he watched the younger two try to comfort their leader. Who had all but _wilted_, as he sat on the ground shaking his head in disbelief. Obviously not too thrilled about the prospect of having _two _rebels.

* * *

Poor Leo… XD

(Yeah, I'm just covering some basics. Adding some fluff. Before it gets serious again.)

{Author Note:}

Ok, I've been a big fan of the 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' since I was just a kid. But as I got older, I started to wonder. _Why_ did they always act so human? Why didn't they ever show _Turtle-like _qualities? (Other than their obvious _appearance_.) Okay yeah, we've seen them hold their breath and duck into their shells a few times. But what about all the other things? Like _basking_? I would think since their underground so much, something like that would be kind of important. And I always thought that it would be cool if they showed more of their animal side. So I've put some of these things into my story.

Hope you like it

R&R


	3. Chapter 2

(OK _now _I'll be mixing up the POV's…lol)

I Don't Own TMNT

* * *

Chapter: 2

_(Yoshi:)_

Yoshi meandered up the stairs, before stopping at the door to a storage room at the top. Using a key, he carefully made his way into the room. The occupant flinched and held his arms up protectively.

"You are in no danger Mr. Perry." Yoshi stated, sitting on the other end of the man's cot. "I have brought you some food." He explained handing over a bowl of soup.

"Is it poisoned?" The man seemed to ask on auto-pilot.

"Mr. Perry. You are a smart man. I'm sure you have deduced by now that we are not going to kill you." Yoshi stated truthfully. Scott calmed when he seemed to realize this himself and took the bowl. Offering a small 'thank you' in return.

Yoshi allowed him a little time to eat. However it seemed that Perry had other intentions. "What _are_ you going to do with me?" Scott asked after only one spoonful.

Yoshi sighed calmly. "I will not lie. A part of me does not want to trust you." He stated and the man looked at him nervously. "But we need your help Mr. Perry."

"But I –" Scott started, but Yoshi seemed to read his mind and quickly reassured him.

"I have gone to the liberty of faking your death." He stated and the scientist looked at him in shock. "However, I'm afraid that your lab coat and name tag did not survive." Yoshi explained, as if this were the most important subject of interest. "The Shredder will find them deep in the tunnels where we met. Along with a great deal of blood. Courtesy of Miss. O'Neil's medical supplies."

"The Shredder will know." Scott said, but once again Yoshi interrupted him, before he could get too far into his rant.

"I assure you Mr. Perry. You are safe. I have been avoiding The Shredder for years. And yours is not the first death I have faked." Yoshi declared, but when the man still looked skeptical he elaborated.

"I don't think you fully understand how _dangerous_ those tunnels can be Mr. Perry. Some of the residents do not react well to the presence of outsiders. You will not be the first or _last _to be dragged off into darkness." Yoshi explained, raising an eyebrow to hopefully emphasize his double-meaning.

Scott looked at him in shock for a minute, before smiling and ducking his head as he absorbed this. "I – I'm free?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." Yoshi answered simply. "The Shredder will have no reason to look for you and he will have no reason to kill your family. You are _free _Mr. Perry."

The man actually started crying into his soup and Yoshi couldn't help feeling sorry for him. "I never wanted to do this. Any of this." The man started. "I admit ever since –" he paused, to gain the courage to continue. "I don't deny that I've had a particular _grudge_ with Mutants in the past. But – but that doesn't mean – that I wanted –" He was unable to finish, as he started to cry again.

"I understand." Yoshi assured him. "But I hope that _you_ understand as well." He said and Scott looked up at him. "You have caused a _lot _of damage here. I don't believe that you did it by choice. But you can not deny that you are responsible."

The scientist looked back down at his soup in shame. "Yes. I know." He answered.

"But!" Yoshi started again. "You have been given the opportunity to right some of the wrongs you have committed." Scott looked back up in a hurry. "And I will not lie. We _could_ use your help."

Mr. Perry looked at the wall across from them as he considered this. And Yoshi continued. "If you wish to leave now and return to your family. I will not stop you." He admitted. "I understand that they must come first."

Scott seemed genuinely shocked by this offer. But then became sad again. "I actually have no way of reaching them." Yoshi closed his eyes as he realized the extent of this man's burden. His family was alive, but out of his reach. A fate worse than separation by death.

Yoshi breathed calmly before he continued. "Mr. Perry." He said getting the man's attention again. "If you would agree to help us. I will see to it _personally_ that you are reunited with your family." For a second Yoshi caught a very small, but noticeable glimmer of hope in the man's eyes.

But then it seemed to fade slightly as he remembered something. "I have taken just such an offer in the past. Something that was too good to be true." Yoshi waited patently as the man gathered himself. "And it _was_."

Yoshi realized that he would need reassurance of their deal and sighed. "There is nothing I could say or do that would prove that I am honest and true, Mr. Perry." Yoshi explained. "I do not know the depths of your pain and cannot hope to understand it. If you feel that I cannot be trusted, I will understand. But all I can give is my word of honor."

Scott absorbed this for a moment, before sighing dejectedly. "I guess it's not like I have anything left to lose." Yoshi didn't argue with that. "What will I need to do?"

"It is my duty to protect the young Turtles. But the forces aligned against me are many. Your wisdom may prove to be the counterbalance that tips that scale in our favor." Yoshi explained, letting that sink in before admitting. "I can not do it _alone_ Mr. Perry."

There wasn't a seconds hesitation from the scientist, before he said. "I'll do whatever I can." Yoshi couldn't help but smile in relief. Though he knew that Perry was mostly doing this for himself. He could see hope for him in the coming future.

"Thank you." Yoshi stated sincerely. "Please eat." He said nodded at the full bowl of soup in the man's lap. "We will be leaving soon. You may need all the strength you can get."

…

_(August:)_

Augustus hulled the last of the supplies out the front door, followed closely by Casey. Quickly placing his load in the back of the large truck parked on the street, he turned to the teenage and asked. "How, pray-tell, did you come upon an _armored truck_ again?"

Casey carelessly tossed the bag he was carrying into said vehicle and turned to the older man with a grin. "I _borrowed_ it."

"Are you even old enough to drive?" August asked, giving the teen a disbelieving look.

"Oh come on pops. That was _so_ 30 years ago. No one cares about that any more." Casey stated truthfully. August couldn't argue with that. It had been a long time since the age of 'Sweet Sixteen.' Now a days, an officer-of-the-law was just happy that these young people _could _drive. Never mind if they were half the legal age limit.

August laughed at the kids comment and started back toward the store. But thought of something as his hand fell on the door knob and turned back to address his comrade. "Tell me Mr. Jones." He started, leaning up against the door casually. "How serious are you getting with my niece?"

The result was instantaneous. "Wh- what?" Casey babbled, putting a hand on the back of his head while he fidgeted. "We're not – I wasn't – she hasn't –"

August decided to give him a break, before he gave himself a hernia. "Relax kid." He said standing up to put his hand on the teens shoulder. "I'm not that kind of Uncle. I just want April to be happy. And I think she likes you."

"You – you really think so?" Casey asked hope radiating from his person, like light from the sun.

"Sure." August declared. "You can tell be the way she's always insulting you." Casey seemed to deflate a little at this and August smiled. "Oh yeah you two 'll make a great couple. Just as soon as she finds a place to hide your body." He declared as if talking of the weather, before turning around to open the door.

Casey just stood rooted to the spot for half a minute, before August turned around to inform him that he was only kidding. But he never got the chance. As he had clearly spotted a _shadow _descending down the building across the street.

Hiding his shock well, he grabbed Casey around the shoulders and ushered him inside. Before closing and locking the door. Casey was completely clueless, but quickly picked up on the older man's urgency and looked back toward the window.

"What?" He asked turning back to address August, but the man was already headed up the stairs. Taking them two or three at a time.

At the top he flung open the door to Mr. Perry's room, finding Yoshi already on his feet. "We got a problem." August declared.

"I am aware." Yoshi stated before hurrying past him to jump the staircase in a single bound. "See to him." He called up to August before disappearing.

"What's going on?" Scott asked. Standing up to walk toward the other man.

"I take it he talked to you?" August asked, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gray pillow case.

"Yes." Perry answered nervously, eyeballing the sheet.

"Then you should know. The Shredder's Ninja are right outside." August explained and the man paled.

"Mr. Perry." August got his attention again before he could pass out. "We're going to get you out of here. But I need you to work with me." He held out the pillowcase to man and he took it in trembling hands. "We can't have The Foot recognizing you. That would cause all kinds of unwanted attention. Just stay close to me and I'll get you to the truck."

Scott nodded nervously as he bunched the fabric in his hands. "Trust me Mr. Perry." August assured him casually. Grabbing the man's shoulders and leading him to the stairs. "This'll be a cake walk." Of course, he neglected to mention that he didn't actually know how to _make_ a cake.

…

_(9's: POV)_

I could tell something was wrong by the way everyone suddenly started running about. Me and April had been working on removing my brother's cuffs and bandaging their wrists. Thankfully 2's and 5's weren't that bad. But 8's wrists were so mangled I had to worry if it had reached the bone.

Apparently the growth of his muscles had ensured quit a bit of damage. and he was ordered by April to not _hit_ anything for at least a week. By the way he reacted, you'd have thought she'd just told him they were going to amputate his legs.

April shot to her feet, when Casey started freaking out in the next room and they heard August running up the stairs in a hurry. She hadn't even made it to the door of the cooler, when Yoshi threw it open from the other side.

"What's going on?" April immediately asked.

"They're here." Yoshi stated calmly as he looked over her shoulder to check that we were still safe. We all got to our feet in a hurry. Looking around, as if expecting The Shredder to appear out of thin air. "We need to get them out to the truck." He declared. April nodded her understanding and rushed into the main room to get a better perspective on the situation. Yoshi quickly walked into the cooler and kneeled before us, holding out his arms. "Come." He said and we all rushed into his hold. "It will be aright little ones. I will protect you. But you must stay close to me." He ordered kindly and we all nodded.

…

_(Casey:)_

"No one said anything about _Ninjas_." Casey complained with his face plastered to a window. As he pulled a hockey stick from the bag on his shoulder.

"Scared?" April joked as she helped herself to one of his baseball bats.

"Me?" Casey asked looking at her in offense. "Please. I'm not scared of anything babe."

"_Don't_ call me babe!" She ordered absent-mindedly. Before turning around to find her Uncle descending the staircase with Scott Perry in tow.

"Casey." He called and the teen looked back at him. "Defend the street while I get Mr. Perry here out to the Truck. April; You and Yoshi follow us with the Turtles as soon as I'm in position."

"Got it." April declared without pause and rushed into the cooler again.

"Just how many of these guys are there?" Casey asked as he got ready to open the door for them.

"Hard to say. Depends on how _mad_ Shredder is I suppose." August guessed, helping Perry put the pillow case over his head. Before turning back to the teenager. "I'm counting on you kid."

Casey just grinned and lowered his hockey mask. "Lets do this." August nodded his approval and the door was flung open. As they rushed into the street.

…

_(9's: POV)_

I held tightly to 5's hand as Yoshi and April wrapped us in blankets. In preparation for the short trip to the truck. I doubted they would help hide our presence. But I suppose anything was better than nothing. Maybe we'd get lucky and the Ninja would all be complete idiots.

Yoshi left to ensure the main room was clear, before April ushered us out of the cooler and we crowded around the doorway, waiting anxiously. April stayed near us protectively, as Yoshi watched the street through a hole in the boarded window. A minute later he nodded to April and she told us to hold hands.

Yoshi took 2 and 8, while me and 5 remained with her. He looked back out the window one last time and nodded to someone on the outside, before pulling the door open and we all rushed out.

Casey and August were on the street looking around for any sign of a threat as we passed behind them. Not even a minute later we were at the side door of the truck and Yoshi and April started to lift us into the back. Then it came.

"Get down." August called suddenly. And April threw herself over us. As Yoshi turned around to asses the threat. I heard the sound of fighting and looked between her arms to see the black clad men descending on us.

But they were no match for Yoshi's speed or August's skill or Casey's – _head_. As the teen fought off one Ninja, he carelessly threw his forehead into another's and the guy dropped like the stock market crash.

April got up and quickly lifted 5 into the back of the truck, then 8 and me and finally 2. When she turned around a bat had materialized her hands and she swung out at a Ninja who had; had the bright idea of rushing her. She hit him so hard I thought I heard his skull crack.

August ordered Casey to the diver's seat and he took off to the front of the truck without question. Yoshi's body count was quickly adding up, as one Ninja after another fell to his amazing fighting tricks.

August backed up to the truck and April got in as well. He was about to follow when Yoshi suddenly stared off into the distance with a look of pure terror on his face.

"Yo –" August was about to say, but he didn't get to finish, as a shadow suddenly landed on the street five feet away. My brothers and I bunched together unconsciously. We knew that presence.

Then the shadow walked forward to reveal _The Shredder_.

…

_(Yoshi:)_

Yoshi took a defensive stance when Oroku Saki emerged from the shadows. This was the first that he had seen his once-friend since the night the man had murdered his wife and daughter.

And he couldn't help the anger that flared at the memory of that night. But he quickly controlled it again, with help from Tang Shen. Now was not the time. He had lives to protect, he couldn't afford to lose his composure.

"Hand them over." The Shredder ordered. Yoshi was somewhat taken aback. After all the years Shredder had hunted him down, he had expected a _very _different reaction when they finally met face to face.

But then it accrued to him. They _weren't _face to face. Shredder had never seen Yoshi in his mutated form. He had no idea who he was actually talking to.

Yoshi clenched his fists. As much as his honor wished to reveal the truth and he could fight like a warrior. He knew that if The Shredder discovered who he truly was, he would never let them escape. He would use every advantage he had to get to him. And that included using his friends and loved ones.

He had to remain anonymous. "No." Yoshi answered simply. "You have already caused them enough pain."

He watched Shredder's eyes narrow. He never did take rejection well. "That was not a request." He declared.

"I am not one of your pawns." Yoshi declared angrily. "Your orders have no value here."

The Shredder actually growled at this. As he brought up his right fist. "Anyone who stands against me will fall." At this the blades of his gauntlet revealed themselves and he charged.

…

_(9's: POV)_

Yoshi dodged and stuck at The Shredder as they fought. Gradually drawing him further away from the truck. I could tell that he was trying to give us the opportunity to get away. And it seemed that I wasn't the only one who knew that.

"Master Y –" April started, but August quickly held his hand to her mouth, silencing her.

"No, don't say his name." He ordered. "The Shredder doesn't know who he is. We need to keep it that way." He then looked in through the back doors and yelled toward the driver's seat. "Casey. Start the truck."

"But Uncle Augie." April argued. "We can't leave him."

"We're not." August proclaimed as he slammed the sliding side door closed. "This is just going to be a _little_ more difficult than we planed." My brothers and I jumped when the truck started with a rumble.

And a second later more Ninja descended on us from the rooftops. Trying to stop our escape. But April and August quickly dispatched them, though not as gracefully as Yoshi had.

August rounded the truck and got into the passenger seat, giving Casey directions on what they were going to do. As April got into the back and slammed one of the double doors against a Ninja that had tried to follow her.

She didn't close the doors all the way. Instead she just held them so they could be easily opened. As Casey swung the truck around and headed toward the fight scene.

…

_(Yoshi:)_

Yoshi dodged another strike, using his superior speed and flexibility to out maneuver Shredder. But his adversary was also a trained Master. He would not go down easily.

Yoshi cried out when the blades of his gantlet cut into his right shoulder. But before Shredder could land the finishing blow. Yoshi twisted and sent both feet into the man's chest.

It likely caused no physical damage through the thick chest plate he wore. But the force of the blow sent Shredder flying backwards into the boarded window of an abandoned bank.

Both parties were immediately back on their feet, ready to continue. But Shredder, it seemed, had another concern. "Who _are_ you?" He asked looking at Yoshi skeptically.

Yoshi calmed his breathing, not wanting to give anything away. He had been careful to avoid any moves that Shredder was likely to recognize. He only hopped it was enough to throw him off.

"You will harm these children no more!" Yoshi ordered, before rushing forward to meet his adversary in battle once again. Shredder dodged, _barely_. If he had; had one more layer of polish on his armor, Yoshi's punch would have landed.

But instead his fist flew through the wooden boards of the window where Shredder had been standing. Causing them to break apart into three or four lifetimes supply of toothpicks. He quickly swung out with his left foot deflecting The Shredders next attack and freeing himself from the window at the same time. Before they continued into the street.

Yoshi's sensitive ears picked up the sound of the truck and he dodged out-of-the-way. As Casey's armored behemoth barreled down the road toward Shredder. The man threw himself to the other side of the street. But wasn't able to completely avoid the vehicle. As it clipped his right leg, sending him flailing onto the asphalt.

The truck came to a screeching halt in front of Yoshi and the back doors flew open to allow him inside. He wasted no time and jumped into the back, before Casey floored it again. Sending them down the street in a blaze of road warrior skills.

"Are you okay?" April asked him. Moving to touch the injury on his shoulder.

"Yes." He answered simply, a little out of breath. "Are they safe?" He asked looking around to answer his own question.

"Everyone present and accounted for." August stated from the front. Before gripping his seat and the dash-board for dear life, as the truck rounded a corner on two wheels. "Now let's get out here!" He finished sourly.

"He will not rest." Yoshi declared, trying to catch his breath. "He will come for them."

"Oh, please." Casey stated mockingly, as he looked at the speedometer. "We're already at 75 MPH. There's no way he can – HOLY CRAP." Casey cursed and the truck swerved like a driverless bumper car. When the Shredder landed on the hood of the truck and dug his blades into the window.

The teen was only lucky it had long since been removed in exchange for the armor-plated variety. "Never mind." Casey declared as he righted the truck again and stared at the blades that were just _inches _from gutting him.

August pulled a gun from his shoulder holster, aimed through the sight-holes of the armor and opened fire, before anyone could even blink. But it still wasn't enough. As Shredder quickly jumped onto the top of the truck to avoid being shot.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." August swore under his breath, as he rolled down his window and used the mirror to shot over the roof, trying to peg their attacker.

April screamed when The Shredder suddenly landed on the back bumper and threw his fist through the little wire mesh window on the right door. She collected herself quickly and swung her bat at his arm. Forcing him to retreat again.

However he must have decided that using the door like a normal person wasn't as outlandish as he'd first thought. As the sliding side door suddenly flew open and he reached in to grab one of the Turtles.

Yoshi panicked when the _leader_ disappeared out the door and he threw himself outside. Grabbing the side of the truck, he pulled himself quickly to the top. But was too late. As he watched Shredder jump back down to the street.

Yoshi was right on his heals, as he heard the sound of the truck coming to a screeching stop. Managing to recover from the jump much quicker than The Shredder. Yoshi raced toward his adversary and threw his right fist into the man's helmet.

He _heard_ more than felt the bones in his hand break with the impact. But his adrenaline was running so high he didn't even flinch. A swift kick sent the man to the ground, but not before Yoshi pulled the little Turtle from his grasp and held him protectively in his arms.

He backed away from his enemy cautiously. While softly soothing the child's terrified shivering. He heard August and Casey get out of the truck. While April stayed behind to keep the other Turtles from attempting to rescue their brother.

…

_(9's: POV)_

My brothers and I fought against April, trying to get to 2. Though we could clearly see that Yoshi had retrieved him. We couldn't help but want to go to him ourselves.

August and Casey materialized on both sides of the truck as we watched Shredder rise from the ground. Then we heard something that seemed to make the world stop spinning momentarily.

The Shredder was _laughing_. And it was not a happy sound. It sent shivers down my spine and made me want to crawl into my shell and never come out again.

"You fools." He declared after a minute of his evil cackling. Then he looked at me, 8 and 5. And my heart stopped when I realized that he was _smiling_ as well_. _Then he looked back at Yoshi and 2.

And standing a little straighter, he started shouting out a strange line of _numbers_. "SS4 – Code 7005 – _Attack_." Suddenly I lost the ability to think, to move, to act. For briefly a second, I registered a burning pain in the back of my neck. Then everything went black.

…

_(Yoshi:)_

"SS4 – Code 7005 – _Attack_."

Yoshi couldn't help tensing when he heard this. Then he felt the little Mutant in his arms _freeze_. He looked down in worry wondering what had happened. But he never got the chance to find out. Before he was suddenly hit in the face by a little fist.

He back-peddled as the Turtle jumped from his arms to land gracefully on the ground. Yoshi looked back up and couldn't help but flinch, when he saw the child's eyes. They were completely _white_. The little leader that he had grown so quickly to love was _gone_.

Yoshi took a breath and tried to talk to the Child. But he either did not hear or could not respond. Instead he just attacked. Yoshi backed up again as the little Turtle threw one punch after another. Trying to hit him. He tried to get in close. But Yoshi found that this little Mutant was a master of _replication_.

The Turtle easily copied every move he made against him and countered even more effectively. Yoshi knew he couldn't even hope to win this fight. Not without _hurting_ the him. Instead he just dodged, trying to find out what had happened.

When he heard a commotion, he spared a look toward the truck. And found that the other Turtles had started attacking as well. He looked back, when Shredder's laugh suddenly pierced his thoughts.

"What have you done?" Yoshi demanded of his old friend. Who now stood with his arms crossed. Obviously enjoying the sight before him.

"You forget." Shredder answered after a second. "These creatures were created to serve me. They are not children. They are weapons. _My weapons_."

* * *

Dang… I really don't like writing The Shredder. He's too hard to keep in character.

R&R


	4. Chapter 3

Don't own Ninja Turtles

* * *

Chapter: 3

_(August:)_

August rushed around the side of the truck. Quickly meeting up with April and Casey at the back doors.

"No." April ordered, dong everything in her power to keep the remaining three Turtles inside the truck. "He'll get him, just stay here." She said before the little hot-head ducked under her arm and headed for Yoshi and his older brother.

However he hadn't even gotten three steps, before The Shredder started to laugh. August felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Who would have thought a simple _laugh_ could sound so – evil.

"You fools." He declared, before standing up straighter. "SS4 – Code 7005 – _Attack_."

August sucked in a breath when he heard that. He _knew _what that meant. Before he could even reconsider his thoughts, he pushed April away from the little Mutants. And not a moment too soon, as the youngest had suddenly turned on her and attacked.

"Casey." August yelled, covering April's head as they fell to the ground. The vigilante's attention was drawn away from The Shredder just in time for him to jump out-of-the-way as the second oldest, attacked him as well.

"What's going on?" April asked, as August pulled her to her feet.

"Just keep them contained." He ordered, just before he too was attacked from behind, this time by the third Turtle.

"Why are they attacking us?" Casey yelled as he used one of his bats to block a punch from the little hot-head. Which unfortunately for him, resulted in the bat breaking clean in half.

"Just do it!" August demanded. As Casey looked at the remains of his bat in shock. "Don't let them follow Shredder. Keep them contained."

"Why would they –" April didn't get the chance to finish as the smallest had quickly jumped onto the bumper of the truck, propelled himself into the air and drive bomb her. She dodged effectively, but the little guy quickly rose to meet her again.

August evaded to his right as the smart one suddenly attacked again. But before he realized he had been _herded_, he was thrown off-balance from dodging straight into the side of the truck. He recovered quickly, but was forced to actually roil under the vehicle to avoid the little one's next attack.

He came up on the other side and looked up just as Casey dodged his own opponent. Resulting the little Turtle throwing his fist into the wall of a building. Causing it to literally _shattered_ on impact.

Casey's eyes widened in horror, as he looked at the hole that could have been his face. "Ah shit." He gasped, before he was attacked again and forced to run for his life. "I get the feeling these guys have been holding out on us." He yelled.

"It's not their fault." August explained looking around for his own opponent. "I don't think they can do this _normally_." Just then he heard a *_cracking_* sound and looked up to find a load of scaffolding falling from the roof of the building. He bolted toward the truck again, just making it back underneath, before the carnage hit.

He looked up from beneath the wreckage and spotted his attacker standing off to the side. Somehow having managed to completely avoid the collapse. August looked around and realized that the Turtle had actually chased him to the that side of the truck. To get him in _position_, for when his brother's attack weakened the scaffolding's supports.

August took a deep breath to steady his nerves. These little Mutants were _unreal_. In fact he was sure that if they had _really _wanted to kill them, they could have done it by now.

He found himself shocked by his own realization. It was true, they all seemed to be showing resistance to the force that controlled them. August couldn't honestly see how that was possible. They were far too young.

But he wasn't given the time to think on too much. As the Turtle he had been fighting suddenly kicked a rod out from under the debris and a plank rocketed toward him. From the sudden pressure release.

August barely managed to avoid receiving a face-full of board. As he bolted for the front of the truck. Now more than a little unnerved. He immediately starting looking around for the next assault. He had just barely caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Before he spun around and realized, it was the _truck_.

That, coincidentally, happened to be sporting a board through the driver's side mesh-window. Which also appeared to be lodged in the steering column. Effectively putting the armored truck in drive, while simultaneously turning the tires in _his_ direction.

August saw the old, rotten plank _crack _under the pressure of the steering wheel, turning against it. And a second later snap in half. Dislodging a large piece of wood toward the floor. Where it, as fate would have it, apparently landed right on the gas pedal.

August jumped as high as his legs allowed, when the vehicle driven by the '_fluke-from-Hell_,'barreled toward him. Thankfully he somehow managed to land on the hood of the truck. But quickly had to pull himself forward, before he was crushed by a parked car. As the it plowed through a number of abandoned vehicles, before ramming head-on into a random building at about 30 MPH.

August looked up sourly and swatted some dust away. They say 'you don't know what _worse _luck your bad luck has saved you from'. But this was a little ridiculous. But just as that thought entered his mind. He heard a sound that made his heart sink. And turn around frantically just as the wall of the building crumbled and fell.

…

_(Casey:)_

Casey jumped as the little muscle-Turtle threw a right hook into the street where he had just been standing. He was forced to back-pedal again, as the ground basically exploded outward. Sheets of asphalt ripping away like cheap plywood with the impact.

The hockey junky couldn't help staring at the carnage. If he didn't know any better, he'd think the Turtles attacks were actually getting _stronger_.

He had to take a beep breath to steady his nerves. It hadn't even been three hours since he and the little guy had; had their little squabble. But watching him now, it was like looking at a completely different person.

If he'd that kind of power before. _How _had he not _killed _the teen. Just that first punch alone should have crushed his skull.

Casey didn't have whole a lot of time to consider his good fortune. For what this kid lacked in precision. He made up for with speed. He swallowed his girly scream as he dove for cover in the ruins of the scaffolding. A board shattering right where head had just been.

Instinct from years of living on the streets, kicked in and he quickly grabbed a rod. Stood and swung. He remember at the last second that the Turtle wasn't actually his enemy. But not soon enough to stop his momentum however.

But it turned out, that he hadn't _needed_ to. As the little Mutant just raised his arm and the rod bent around his form like it was tinfoil. Casey continued to hold the now pretzel shaped, iron bar for a second in pure shock. Before dropping it and ran for his life.

…

_(April:)_

April was using every fighting skill she knew and even some she didn't. But still the little Turtle was outmaneuvering her. She tried desperately to get him to stop. But he was unable to control his actions.

Finally she had to result to just avoiding him. But even that was a chore and a half. The little Turtle was so fast, she couldn't hope to outpace him, even at her highest speed. On top of that he was flexible and persistent. He could twist his body in ways that shouldn't even be possible and come up swinging every time.

Even if she had _wanted _to hit him, it just wasn't going to happen. And yet, his unholy speeds were only the beginning. His accuracy alone revealed a lot to be desired. Though he wasn't quite as skilled as his immediate older brother. It was obvious that every little object had he found and thrown, would have hit its mark, had she not kept moving.

In fact it was us uncanny, that April couldn't see how he was missing at all. Then it accrued to her. He weren't missing. He was hitting exactly what he'd intended to hit. It seemed that even through the force that controlled his every move. He was still able to avoid seriously _hurting_ the people he cared about. She saw the same reaction in the one August was fighting as well. Even the little hot-head was obviously holding back quite a bit. It was obvious to her, that what ever controlled them, wasn't complete. It wasn't perfect.

…

_(Yoshi:)_

Yoshi was taken off guard when Shredder suddenly appeared in the middle of his fight with the Turtle and he was forced to roll backwards to avoid being gutted. Just then the child attacked again and kicked him in the chest, knocking him back into a wall. Where he was quickly pinned by Shredder. As he dug the blades of his gauntlet into the brick on ether side of his neck.

"You see." Shredder gloated. "No matter what you do. No matter what you give them. They will always work for me. They will always _betray _you."

"Release them." Was all he could say. Demanding the freedom of the children under his protection. But Shredder only laughed again.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." Shredder stated and Yoshi's heart dropped. "They are not old enough or strong enough to endure this. That's why they were going to be _aged_." Shredder explained.

"They can not be stopped. All they can do now is _fight _and they will continue to fight until they exhaust themselves. Their bodies will _break_ from the pressure." Shredder let that sink in for a second. "You should have given them up when I asked. Now they will _die_ and it will be all _your _fault."

Shredder smiled when Yoshi actually stopped breathing momentarily. And lifted his other gantlet. Preparing to deliver the finale blow. But he stopped before his blade could hit home. Suddenly he felt something he had not experienced for years. _Fear_.

Yoshi's resolve was shattered under The Shredder's curtly. He no longer saw the need to hold back. After everything he had done to save these children. Only to lose them here. Like this. When they were so close to freedom. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair.

He forced The Shredder back so suddenly and so violently that his armor actually cracked, when he connected with a lamp-post. His momentum sent him straight _through _the pole splitting in two. Before he fell against the wall on the other side of the street. When Shredder looked up again, he discovered that his adversary was _gone_. In his place was noting but raw, untapped instinct. All that remained was the _animal_.

Yoshi's night vision lit up the darkness, as he looked up. The Shredder had just made one mistake too many. He was about to learn, that even a creature as small as the rat, would _strike back_ when cornered. He had no idea what he had just awakened.

It happened in a blur. Yoshi wasn't even aware of what he was doing any longer. All he knew was that The Shredder had threatened him. Threatened something he held dear. He'd murdered his wife and daughter. Now he had taken this family as well.

They was no room left in him for mercy or regret. Hate and anger were the only things fueling his moves. The Shredder would pay this day, for what he had taken from him. Today Oroku Saki would _die_.

Somewhere in Yoshi's mind he registered that his enemy couldn't even fight back. He was outmatched and outmaneuvered. Struck over and over in a fit of rage. Moves Yoshi hadn't even known he was capable of. Until the tables were turned once again. This time in his favor.

Now it was Shredder who was cornered. And Yoshi had no intention of wasting time to brag about it. But just when the moment came. Just when Shredder was at his feet. At his mercy. He _stopped_.

Suddenly he caught the eyes of the little Turtle he had been fighting. The child had curled in on himself. In obvious pain. As whatever Shredder had done to him, racked his body from the inside-out. But his eyes remained on Yoshi. Watching. _Learning_.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill. Not with child watching him. His conscious wouldn't allow it.

Yoshi was suddenly forced back again. He dodged and back-peddled into the middle of the street. Just before several Foot Ninja appeared to collect their now half-dead Master. Then before anyone could act, before he could even rise to stop them. A smoke pellet was thrown and his enemy disappeared into the night.

…

_(August:)_

August was starting to like the idea of an armored truck more and more. Just maybe not _this _one.

He quietly pulled himself from the safety of the undercarriage and pushed aside some rubble, clearing himself a path. And stood up to look around for his adversary. Expecting some other crazy, unethical thing to happen at any time.

But instead, he found the little Turtle he had been fighting, doubled over in pain. August gasped as he realized what that meant. They were _waning_. Becoming weaker and weaker by the second. Soon there would be nothing left of them.

When the Mutant looked up again, August knew he had to do this quickly. This little one would no doubt know what he was up to. So as fast as he could, he bolted for the back of the truck. Jumped inside and quickly located Scott Perry.

The man was struggling to recover from the vehicle's rampage. But appeared to be unharmed. Quickly, August ripped the pillow case from his head and turned the man around to face him, "What's the _Shut-down_ command?" August demanded, gripping his shoulders.

When his subconscious registered movement again. He looked up to find the little Turtle, had jumped inside in truck.

"What?" Scott asked totally confused. Then looked to the Mutant as well and seemed to realize what was happening.

"The Shut-down code; man!" August yelled shaking him slightly. "What's the _Safety_ _Word_?" But before he could get anything else out. He was suddenly knocked to the ground and struggled to defended himself against the little Turtle. Who was still analyzing his every move and pinpointing just where to hit, when August's defenses were focused elsewhere.

"_Paladin_." Scott suddenly yelled and just like that it was over. August opened his eyes when the attack stopped. He saw the Turtle's eyes clear; just before they rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Yeah I rewrote this chapter again. I'm sorry to anyone who read it before. That must have been torture.

DX

You can flame me if you want. I wouldn't blame you.


	5. Chapter 4

Don't Own Ninja Turtles

* * *

Chapter: 4

_(Yoshi:)_

He sensed the presence of Shredder and his Ninja, growing fainter and fainter, until he could feel them no longer. His enemy was gone, his revenge forfeited. But for some reason Yoshi couldn't find it in him to care.

He quickly raced to the little Turtle, as he withered and cried on the ground, in pain and took him into his arms. Trying to comfort him. Even through his weak attempts to _continue_ attacking. Yoshi easily took his hands and stilled him. Telling him it would be okay. But his words felt hollow.

_ "Paladin."_

Yoshi flinched at the loud sound. Then realized that the child had suddenly stopped moving. He looked up in a panic and quickly checked for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he found it. Weak, but still there.

He looked around and found that the two other Turtles he could see, had stopped attacking as well. August appeared from inside the truck and snapped April and Casey from their surprised daze, before they started loading them gently into the truck again.

August rushed over to Yoshi and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's over Yoshi." He reassured him. "Let's get them out of here." Casey came over a second later and helped Yoshi to his feet and walked him back to the truck.

April was already inside, checking the other three over and trying to make them more comfortable. She immediately rushed over and took the last Turtle from her uncle's arms, so he could help Yoshi as well.

After everyone was situated again. Casey made his precarious way back to the front, having had to walk through the truck itself, just to get into the driver's seat. Yoshi realized absent-mindedly, that the vehicle was mostly buried under a collapsed wall. And Casey had to pray a board from the steering column before he could even sit down.

He thought about asking what had happened. But August didn't look like he wanted to talk about it just yet. And they had much more important things to consider at the moment.

Casey had to perform some questionable moves to finally free the armored behemoth from the carnage. But he eventually managed to plow his way through a half a block of cars, mailboxes and street lamps and get them back onto the street.

The teen took one last look into the back. Making sure everyone was present. Then floored it. More than ready to get the hell out of there, before something _else _happened.

It took a while for someone to finally speak again. But April relayed the question that was on every ones mind. "What happened?"

"A Control Chip." August stated bluntly.

"A what?" Casey asked from the front. Looking back for only a second, before his attention was abruptly pulled back to the road, when he swapped some more paint with a parked car.

"It's a Control Panel for Blood Stream Nano-Bots." Mr. Perry suddenly explained and everyone looked at him. "It was one of Shredder's – _demands_." He said slowly.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" April screamed at him.

"They're too young." He immediately retaliated. "The Shredder wanted them for his army. He knew that activating the Chips would kill them. I didn't think he would –"

"What do you mean _kill _them?" April demanded before he could finish. Looking back down at the Turtles in her lap, in a fit of panic.

"April." August said suddenly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. We stopped it in time."

"What?" She asked, looking at him then back at Perry. "How?"

"It's a Safety Word." Scott explained. "A kind of _override _command. During testing,we have to be able to shut off the Chips and control the Subjects. In case they become aggressive."

"They're free?" Yoshi asked.

"No." Scott answered simply. "The Chips have only been deactivated. They'll automatically restart when they wake up."

"Then how do we remove them?" April demanded of him suddenly, making him jump away from her.

"They can't be _removed_." Scott answered after a second of hesitation.

"Why not?" She screamed back.

"Because their attached to the spinal cord." August supplied and April looked at him in horror. "Even if they _survived_ the surgery. They would be _paralyzed _for the rest of their lives."

…

Yoshi gently soothed the four little Turtles, as he once again checked that they were warm enough. It had been hours. But not one of them had moved since they had been released from Shredder's hold.

After making sure they were alright, April had tended everyone's injuries. Yoshi sported a heavy bandage on his shoulder and had been ordered not to use his hand. Until she could check it more thoroughly.

Thankfully, no one else was seriously injured. At least not physically. Yoshi could tell that everyone's nerves were clearly shot. As the incident had taken a deep toll on their emotions. It went to show just how close they had gotten to these four children in such a short time.

April had retreated to a corner and a few minutes later they heard crying. Her Uncle quickly got up to join her. Trying to comfort her as best he could. She'd cried into his shoulder for over an hour, before her tears finally dried up.

Casey hadn't spoken much either. Just continued to drive. Every once in a while, he tried making conversation. But he always seemed to drift off mid-speech. His thoughts clearly elsewhere.

Yoshi himself couldn't stop searching for reassurance that the children were alive and safe. He was almost in _constraint_ physical contact with them and though it had taken a while to calm himself. He was finally able to search on a _psychic_ level as well. And had managed to locate each of their spirits, but they were dangerously weak.

However, as a Ninja. He knew how to tell he difference between sleep and meditation. And currently the Turtles appeared to be leaning more towards the latter. Which should have allowed him to contact them. But for some reason they remained out of his reach.

…

They'd reached the city border after a few hours and were now on the mostly abandoned freeway. Heading for Massachusetts. Casey's family apparently had an old farm-house there. That had been converted into a safe house over the years.

Outfitted with Radar Jammers and all kinds of other things to keep it undetected. It was the perfect place to hide someone who tended to attract the worst kind of attention. Without putting them into virtual lock-down, that is. And as long as they didn't mind a constant stream of house guests. Courtesy of; 'The Resistance for Mutants' Rights.'

"Mr. Perry?" Yoshi asked, effectively splitting the silence that had fallen over the occupants of the truck; like a veil.

The scientist looked up when he was addressed. "Yes?" He asked.

"Could you explain a little more about these Chips?" Yoshi asked respectfully. He knew _information_ was going to be their greatest ally and asset. Perhaps by gathering all the facts, they would reveal something that had been missed.

"Actually these are a relatively new prototype. We'd only just begun; –_ testing _them." Scott explained, looking nervously at April. "And even then, It was only when The Shredder wanted to see their skills. That we ever activated the Chips at all." Scott continued. "They were just too important to risk hurting them."

"That is understandable." Yoshi agreed.

"So how exactly do these new ones work?" August asked suddenly. "I've seen one activated before. That's how I knew about the Safety Word. But that was only _once_ and that was a _long_ time ago." He admitted.

"They follow the same basics as the original constructs. Only _some_ of the programming has been changed." Scott started, the explained further when everyone else looked confused. "The Control Panel is attached to the Cervical Nerves. Which gives it complete access to the body's Nervous System. As well as the Heart. This allows it to produce Nano-Bots and pump them into the bloodstream."

"However." Scott continued. "These new prototypes have another section that's attached to the Cervical _Vertebrae_. That produces a special series of Nano-Bots that are infused into the _bones_."

Yoshi couldn't help wincing. That certainly did not sound pleasant. "Tell me Mr. Parry." He said interrupting the scientist. "Were they – _conscious_ when this procedure was performed?"

"Thankfully no." Scott answered immediately and everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Despite what you may think. I did try never to be intentionally cruel. My fellow colleagues and I also monitored the _Shredder's_ scientists constantly. If we couldn't avoid the experiment altogether, we made sure they were unconscious for it." Scott went a little quite then. "Thou I wont lie. We didn't catch _everything_."

"That still doesn't excuse what you did to them." April suddenly proclaimed, staring at the man with deadly precision.

Scott looked back at her, before lowering his head. "Yes. I know."

When it looked as though the confrontation was over. Yoshi spoke again. "The Nano Bots." He stated. "They are what control their bodies?"

"Yes." Scott answered. "The Control Chip registers a command and sends signals to the Nano Machines. The subject is usually rendered unconscious while the command is in affect and they retain no memory of when the Chip was activated."

"What do you mean '_usually_ rendered unconscious'?" Casey asked suddenly from the driver's seat.

"Their have been – _incidents_ in the past, when the subject wakes up during testing." Scott explained.

"So they can fight against its control?" Yoshi asked hopefully.

"Some can." It was August that answered this time. "Sometimes really strong intentions or desires can be imprinted onto the Nano-Bots. Which kind of _overwrites _their programming and gives the person some semblance of control."

"He's right." Scott agreed. "Though, I wont lie, it's an extremely rare case. I've only seen it happen _twice _myself and they were both much _older_. " He explained. "These new Chips were created to instigate a_ complete_ control. So these incidents could be avoided."

"So you could _destroy_ their free will, you mean?" April stated more than asked.

"I don't deny what I have done Miss. O'Neil." Scott said, suddenly brave. "True, I was not in a position to refuse. But I intend to take _full_ responsibility for my actions." When he finished they stared at each other for several seconds. Before April looked away, not saying a word.

"Please continue Mr. Perry." Yoshi asked after a minute. In case the tension were to grow too thick.

Scott looked back at him before he went on. "As I said before, these new Chips work by controlling not only the blood, but the bones. Which leaves no room for rejection." He stated.

"But there _was_ rejection." August said suddenly and everyone looked at him. "True they still attacked us. But I can say, without a doubt, that if they _wanted _to kill us, they _could_ have."

"Are you sure?" Scott asked suddenly interested.

"As the Plague." August stated bluntly.

Scott thought about that for a second before saying. "But they're too _young_."

"Is it possible that they are fighting against it?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes." Scott said, more to himself then anyone else. "Obviously they still can't fight the control _entirely_. Most likely it was just a subconscious reaction."

"Or it could be the power of _positive _influence." Yoshi suggested and Scott looked up at him; a little confused. So he continued. "It would not be the first time in history where positive will conquered over _negative_."

"True." Scott agreed.

"Then _how_ did The Shredder control them?" Casey basically yelled from the front.

"He used a _command_ sequence." Perry explained. "The Chips were programmed to respond to those numbers and letters as commands. Which would then activate the Nano Bots. Obviously the result varies depending on which command they received. But unfortunately, Shredder is programmed as the _only _commander."

Yoshi looked up at that. "Are you saying that The Shredder is the _only_ one who can force them to attack?"

"Attack, yield, guard and follow." Scott added. " There's also a fifth; all-propose command. It's used to give details about missions or anything else that doesn't fall under the first four categories." Scott explained before realizing that he had not actually answered his question. "And _ voice_ anyway."

"That's new." August revealed.

"Yes." Scott admitted. "It was a protocol Shredder wanted installed."

"But if that's true." Casey thought out-loud. "Then why did they stop when _you _said that Safety Word thing?"

Scott was about to answer, when the reality of that question seemed to dawn on him. He looked down at the Turtles on the floor and said more to himself then anyone else. "They _did _stop."

"Mr. Perry." Yoshi asked, getting the man's attention again. "Is it possible that as the _creator _of the Chips they are still programmed to respond to _your_ voice as well?"

Perry thought about that for a second. "They shouldn't be. Testing on the Chips ended over a year ago. The command codes should have all been reprogrammed to Shredder's voice."

"Well, I'd say Shredder should get his money back. Cause it doesn't look like they _were_." August revealed.

"I admit it was a new function." Scott said thinking it over. "Perhaps it – _didn't_ _work_." He stated, thinking it over of a minute. "It seemed that instead of overwriting the codes into Shredder's voice. He was just _added _him as a commander."

"So if your still programmed as a _commander. _Then shouldn't you be able to use all of the commands?" August asked.

Scott nodded as he said. "Yes. I see no reason why I couldn't."

"Then could you use the _Override_ command?" August asked and everyone looked up at him in curiosity.

"Override command?" April asked suddenly.

"That sounds promising." Casey admitted.

"Could this be used to free them?" Yoshi asked hopeful.

Scott thought on it for another minute before answering. "I _think_ so. But –"

"On come on dude. No _buts_! Buts are always bad." Casey ordered.

Scott paused and looked at everyone else, before receiving the nod from Yoshi to continue. "As long as they're _unconscious_ they can't respond to _any _codes."

"Why?" April asked simply. There was no criticism or condemnation in her voice. Only the question.

"Because they can't _hear _me." Scott answered her simply.

"Oh." She agreed. "That makes sense."

"That's why I'm so worried.' Scott continued looking down at the Turtles again. "They should have woken up _hours _ago."

Everyone sat up a little straighter at that. "What do you mean Mr. Perry?" Yoshi asked nervously.

"I mean, they should only have passed out for a few _minutes_. Maybe an hour at most." Perry stated.

"The – then why haven't they woken up?" April asked apprehensively.

"I don't know." Scott admitted. "But –"

"Not another _but_!" Casey said sourly. "Alright what is it _this_ time?"

Scott paused for a second, then asked in a whisper. "Is he _always_ like this?" August and April just kind of sighed and nodded in annoyance. Receiving his answer. Perry sat up again and continued where he'd left off.

"It's possible that it's actually the Safety Command itself." He stated. "As The Shredder ordered that _this_ program be rewritten as well. Originally, when the Safety Word was spoken, the subject would just fall asleep for several minutes."

"So then, what does it do _now_?" August asked.

"It forces the subject to fall into a _trance_ and await orders." Perry explained.

"But why?" Yoshi asked. "Would sleeping not be just as sufficient?"

"The Safety Word was only developed for when we lost control of subject." Scott explained. "The times that I have seen this happen. The Nano-Bots went berserk. The subject actually went _mad_ with pain, before –" He stopped, when he was enthralled in the depths of a particular unpleasant memory. "Before it – _destroyed _them."

"So the Safety Code was developed as a way to knock them out before the Nano-Bots could cause any lasting damage." August suggested and Scott nodded.

"So why would Shredder change that?" April asked, thinking it through.

"His greed and cruelty have always been his weakest links." Yoshi stated. "It's most likely he made this change because it would suit him better."

"Your right." Scott proclaimed. "He wanted them to fall into a trance instead. So they would be _conscious_ when they received their punishment for disobeying his orders."

"How cruel." April declared. "They wouldn't even be able to fight back."

"No." Scott agreed. "Nor would they be able to scream or cry. Only feel the pain."

"How did this guy get to be so – _evil_?" Casey asked.

"I have asked myself that many times." Yoshi responded. "I remember as kids, that he had always been purpose driven and somewhat demanding. But never too this extent."

"Kids?" Perry asked suddenly, looking at him. Then he seemed to put the pieces together. "My God. Your him! Hamato Yoish?"

"Yes." Yoshi answered. "I'd imagine if you spent any amount of time with The Shredder. You would have learned a great deal about me."

"That's putting it rather mildly." Scott admitted.

August seemed to see that this was a topic that Yoshi didn't wish to be on. So he quickly brought them back to the issue at hand. "Mr. Perry." He stated, getting the man's attention again. "You said that the Safety Word puts them _into_ a trance?"

"Yes." He answered.

"So shouldn't there be a word to pull them _out_?" April finished for her Uncle.

Scott opened his mouth to answer, but quickly closed it again in thought. "You make a valid point Miss. O'Neil." He admitted after a minute.

"Are you saying that you programmed a word to put them into a trance. But not one to bring them out?" Yoshi asked.

"No. It would seem that we – _didn't_." Scott declared, thinking hard about something. "That would certainly explain why this is happening."

"But why would The Shredder _want_ that?" April asked.

"Most likely because he didn't expect them to _survived_ their punishment." August guessed sourly.

"He really doesn't know how to take _no_ for answer does he?" Casey proclaimed. "What's the point of making Super Solders if he's just going to kill them the second something goes wrong?"

"Actually, this may be _our _fault." Scott admitted and they all looked at him skeptically. "You need to understand. We were forced to make so many weapons for The Shredder. Things you couldn't even imagine in your worst nightmares." He stated, fidgeting with his hands nervously, as he remembered. "When we found _loop-holes_ in his orders. We would try to control the situation."

"You were trying to make his weapons less deadly." August guessed and Perry nodded.

"One of my colleagues likely programmed the Safety Word to do this." Scott explained. "As a way to control the situation. If only a little."

"So. What does that mean?" April asked.

"We knew they were strong." Scott said, looking down at the Turtles again. "They showed a great deal of resistance. Even at an early age. We knew they would likely become the most _powerful_ weapons in Shredder's arsenal." He declared. "And that _one_ _day_ they would fight back."

"So when the day came that they fought against his commands and Safety Word was used." Yoshi started.

"They would _remain_ in the trance." Scott finished. "And under such circumstances. They would no longer be able to follow Shredder's orders. They would be rendered – _useless_."

"Isn't there anything that can be done?" August asked, though he didn't sound too hopeful.

Scott sat back and took a big breath before speaking. "I _could_ try the Override code."

"Would that work?" April asked.

"If what I suspect is true and one of my colleagues indeed programmed the Safety Word to do this." Scott stated. "Then the Override would be the _only_ way to bring them out of it."

"But what would that do?" April asked looking at her Uncle.

"It would completely wipe the Chips of all programming." August explained. "It would _free _them from Shredders control."

April almost jumped to her feet. "Then why haven't we tried it yet?"

Scott had to back up so he had enough breathing air to speak. "As I said before. They _can't_ hear me." He explained again and she sat back down in huff, as she remembered that annoying little detail.

"But you believe that it may work _now_?" Yoshi asked.

"Actually I have no idea." Scott admitted. "I can only _guess _what my comrades were thinking when they did this. But I know that if _I _had been in such a position. I would have written the Override to erase all existing programming. So if The Shredder _did _choose to activate it. They would be free to _attack_ _him_."

August laughed a little at that. "You would turn his own weapons against him, using his _obsession_ to control them." He laughed again shaking his head at the irony. "That'd certainly put a wild hare up his ass."

Casey burst into hysterics from the driver's seat. And the truck severed dangerously. It wasn't much longer before everyone else had a good-sized grin on their face as well.

…

When they finally reached Northampton, the sun had risen and was close to setting again. Casey now lounged in the passenger seat. Giving August directions through his increasingly, jaw-cracking, series of yawns.

When they finally reached the farm-house. Yoshi couldn't help but verbally complement its integrity. It was a warrior from a forgotten age. That had managed to remain strong and standing through the worst the world could throw at it. And yet still complete its founding mission. To provide shelter and comfort to those within.

However it seemed Casey had come up with a much _simpler_ name. 'The Farm that Time Forgot.' Yoshi had to admit it was a quaint clarification. That certainly provided the place with the sentimentality it deserved.

He, August, April and Mr. Perry each carried a Turtle from the truck. As Casey rushed to the front door. However before he could unlock it, the door swung open nearly taking his head off. And they were greeted by a young lady, sporting _purple _hair and an hip-hop assortment of clothes and pads.

"What took you so long?" She proclaimed sourly.

Casey just sighed before pushing her aside and let them into the house. "Guys, meet my eternally-annoying little sister. _Angel_!"

"I didn't know you had a sister." April stated as they gathered in the living room.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Angel." Yoshi said, politely bowing to the young woman, before turning to Perry. "Where should we place them Mr. Perry?" He asked indicating the Turtle in his arms.

"A strong, flat surface would be best." Scott started. "Preferably off the ground."

"What about the kitchen table?" Angel offered and everyone looked at her in surprise. "Don't look at me like that." She ordered, placing her hands on her hips. "Casey's gone through so much furniture, I had to start making things out of _metal_."

She then led the way into the kitchen and true to her word the table was indeed made of solid steel. "It also makes a good shield." She proclaimed proudly, fingering what looked to be one of many _bullet holes _in the surface.

Everyone looked at Scott again, who seemed extremely impressed. "That'll work." He agreed. He quickly started telling him how they should situate the Turtles. Carefully laying them down on their backs and turning their heads slightly so he could check the base of their necks.

He squinted a little in thought, then checked ones pulse. "It appears we were right." He said as he checked another one. "They aren't _sleeping_."

"Yes, I noticed that as well." Yoshi agreed.

"So that means – what?" Casey asked, pushing his sister roughly from the room.

"It means that they will be able to _hear _me." Scott explained, before adding. "_Subconsciously_."

"So what's going on?" Angel suddenly interrupted, forcing her way under her brother's arm, to reenter the room.

Scott paused, looking almost _longingly _at the girl in front of him. Before turning to Casey. "Mr. Jones. Are there any _others_ in the house?" He asked.

Casey was about to answer, when he realized he didn't know and looked at Angel. "There are two upstairs and another five in a barn." She answered.

"I hate to ask." Scott said. "But could you ask them to leave?"

"Why?" Angel asked confused.

"Because I don't know how they will react to the override." He said nodded toward the Turtles. "They may see everything and every_one_ as a threat. I would prefer we limit that risk of someone getting hurt."

"Makes sense." Casey agreed, before turning his sister back to the living room and aimed a playful kick at her. "You heard the man. Get everyone out to the barn. That means _you_ too!" He ordered and she turned on him with a glare.

"But –" She started to say.

"Angel that wasn't a request." He finalized.

She just huffed but said. "Fine." Before storming up the stairs.

"Miss. O'Neil." Scott suddenly said and she looked at him. "Perhaps you might consider leaving as well."

"No." She said immediately. "I want to be here when they wake up."

"April." August said putting a hand on her shoulder. "This could be quite – _uncomfortable_ to watch."

"It isn't going to hurt them is it?" She asked, suddenly defensive.

"That's just it. I don't know." Scott admitted. "They will still be in the trance. They wont be able to scream or show any emotion. That's why the Shredder wanted them programmed this way." He explained. "So they would just follow his orders. No hesitation, no emotion, no _mercy_."

"April." Yoshi stated. "Perhaps you _should_ wait in the barn."

April seemed to consider that for a second then shook her head. "No. I want to be here."

Her Uncle preformed a face-palm and pulled his hand down his face in frustration. "We might as well give up." He said sourly. "She's not going to budge."

Yoshi agreed and turned back to scientist. "What must we do Mr. Perry?" He asked. Scott still didn't seem convinced, but he answered. "First I'll have to activate the Chips again." He started, but was quickly interrupted by April. Which he was starting to _expected_ by this point.

"But you said would _kill _them." She argued.

"Only if they remain active for long periods of time." Scott explained. "I plan for this process to be over and finished _long _before we get that close."

"Okay." She agreed hesitantly. "So how is this going to work?"

"I'll active the Chips." He repeated. "Speak several codes and order an Override." He paused to let that sink in. "Hopefully this will wake them up."

"What do you mean _hopefully_?" April asked with an angry look at the scientist.

He shuffled nervously under her gaze, but answered. "As I said before, these chips are _different_. I haven't worked with them as long as the others. And I have _never _overridden one." When he caught the dissatisfied look from April he quickly added. "But they are _similar_ enough that I can base my assumptions on the originals."

April raised an eyebrow at him. "Well that's not _vague_ or anything." She said sarcastically.

"I have faith in you Mr. Perry." Yoshi revealed.

April turned to him with a disgruntled look. "That's all good and kosher, until The Shredder shows up again and we find out it didn't work."

"He wont come for them again." August explained suddenly.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"He's right." Yoshi stated. "He spoke the codes _knowing _that they would die. He did not _know _Mr. Perry was there. Or that the Safety Word was still sensitive to his voice." "He thinks they're _dead_." August finished. "Otherwise his Ninja would have tried to retrieve them again."

"I hate it when you guys do that." April declared sourly.

"What?"

"Make me feel like a complete idiot."

Yoshi and August laughed a little at that. August was about to respond, but Perry beat him too it. "Far from it Miss. O'Neil." He stated and everyone looked at him. "You have an ability to think on your feet and consider things most people wouldn't. You are an intelligent and strong young woman. Admittedly, I am _honored_ to meet you."

April couldn't help the blush that crept over her face, but quickly hid it. "Flattery will get you no where Mr. Perry." She declared, folding her arms, prepared to just ignore him.

"It was worth a try." Scott stated before everyone turned at the sound of people coming down the stairs. Angel arrived in the living room a second later, followed by two Mutants. Casey immediately walked up to his guests. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect to be so _booked_." He apologized.

One of them nodded, while the other exclaimed that it was fine. Yoshi realized that the one who had not spoken, had bandages around his neck and looked away from the sight. He had; had his voice box removed.

It didn't take long before Casey had them all situated out in the barn and had returned to the kitchen.

"OK." He said cracking his knuckles. "Lets do this."

"I can only _assume_ they will remain in their trance." Scott explained moving around the table to stand over the smart Turtle. "But that may not be the case. You should be prepared for anything."

"And by anything, you mean?" Casey asked, nervously eyeballing the little muscle-bound Turtle.

"They could very well attack us again." Perry stated simply. "But I'll do it one at a time." Perry finished. "Hopefully this will give us a little more control over the situation.

"Alright." Casey agreed, obviously not really convinced.

Scott looked up and received confirmation nods from Yoshi and August. And after a minute April too added her own. He swallowed a deep breath, then leaned down to whisper in the Turtle's ear. "SS4 – Code 600407." He jumped back when the Turtle stiffened and his eyes flew open, to reveal the same pure white as before.

April tried to go to him, but Yoshi held her back. When nothing else happened Scott leaned forward again to finish. "Override Command – 135-2 – Command Code – 8340056 – Subject 6-9-7 – Override." He jumped back again when the Turtle suddenly turned over and curled into a ball.

Scott waited another minute, before looking up at the other occupants of the room. "It's done." He said and everyone sighed. But before any of them could make another move, the Turtle suddenly buckled. Arching his back, his mouth opening and closing like he was trying to scream.

"What's wrong?" April asked running to him, trying to clam his self-harming movements.

"Oh God." Scott said, placing his hands on the Turtle's plastron, trying to hold him down as well. "He's having a _Seizure_."

* * *

Gees. I just can't seem to stop with the cliff-hangers…

{Author's Note}

OK, a _lot _of information this time. This was why I added Scott Perry as a character, so I'd have someone to explain these things. Also the thing about Angel being Casey's _sister_. I got the idea from a new episode in the '2012 TMNT' series. "The Good, The Bad and Casey Jones." Casey actually _said_ that he had a little sister in this episode. And I admit, I immediately thought of _Angel_. (I don't really care if I'm way off.) I always did like the way she looked up to him, as kind of a 'big-brother figure' in the 2003 series. So yeah. I hope you're enjoying my stories. See you next chapter. ^-^

R&R


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait guys. I kind of distracted myself making a picture. (See image above for details.) I've also run out of pre-written stuff and we also had a mini-flood in our kitchen, so there are construction people here tearing up the floors and I have a funeral on Tuesday to prepare for. -_- So bear with me. And nobody ELSE send Ninjas to find me. (I swear I saw one just this morning.) OK, I've blabbed long enough. Here's the next chapter. (I count 15 pages. O.O) Enjoy!

I Don't own TMNT

* * *

Chapter: 5

"_Seizure_?" April repeated in a panic. Holding the Turtle's head, so he didn't break his neck. "Why?"

"I –" Perry started to say, before something comparable to _doctor_ instincts took over. "Mr. Jones. Do you have any medical supplies here?"

Casey looked at him; as he helped April keep the Turtle from thrashing around. "Yes, but our doctor's out-of-town, I have no idea what –"

"Where are they." April demanded suddenly, seeing where this was going.

"The attic." Casey answered immediately. "We use it as an infirmary. Everything should be up there."

April nodded before addressing the Ninja Master next to her. "Keep his head still, don't let him twist his neck." Yoshi confirmed her instructions with a nod and took her place, as she rushed into the living room and up the stairs.

"Why is this happening?" August asked the scientist. As he struggled from his jacket, while still trying to hold the Turtle's legs.

"I can't be sure." Scott answered as he held his patient's other side, while simultaneously helping August roll his coat into a ball and placing it under the Turtles feet. "But – I think it may be the Retalion."

"What is that?" Yoshi asked, his sensitive ears picking up April's frantic movements up stairs, as she got what they needed.

"It was the Super Drug we used on them." Scott explained, while silently instructing Yoshi to hold the Mutant's head back father, so his airway would be clear. "It's caused _a lot_ of negative side effects in the past. Serious illness, coma, shock, heart attacks. The list is endless."

Yoshi nearly stopped breathing, as he looked down at the child struggling to breathe in his arms. Could all of those things soon happen to these children? Had they _already _happened? How long could their bodies hold out under that kind of burden?

"I'm sorry." Scott said softly after another minute. Yoshi looked up to find the man hunched over the little body on the table. Desperately trying to keep him from hurting himself. "I'm so sorry." He said again to no one particular. "I never wanted this. I should have tried harder to stop it."

"Mr. Perry." Yoshi said gently, getting the man's attention again. "You can not change the past. But you can help secure their future. Please. They _deserve _the chance to live?"

Scott swallowed, before looking down at the Turtle again. Yoshi saw the change in his eyes. For the first time, he didn't see a test subject or his ticket home. He saw a _child_. A child that needed his help.

"I got it." April suddenly appeared again. With a hand full of different bottles and needles.

"Good." Scott stated. Then suddenly he and April were on the same page. Acting as one. Not as friends, or colleagues. But as two _doctor's_ working desperately to save someone under their care.

After only a few minutes. They had administered saline and several other drugs in alternating intervals. And thankfully whatever they had been, seemed to help. As the Turtle's convulses slowly weaken, before stopping altogether.

Yoshi, August and Casey remained attached to his form. Almost afraid to hope that it was over. Scott quickly, felt for a pulse, checked his blood pressure and a few other common things to insure his well-being. He was about to tell everyone that it was all right. When the child suddenly opened his eyes.

Scott jumped back. But not fast enough to avoid the wrath of the little Mutant that hated him with every fiber of his being. Somehow not even the three other men holding him down, were able to stop him from suddenly attacking and leveling Perry to the ground.

In a flash the Turtle was off the table and attacking his adversary. All Scott could do was hold his arms over his head and take the abuse. August and Casey tried to pull him off. But only received a fist to the face for their trouble.

"_Ya-me!"_ Yoshi yelled mostly on impulse. A habit he picked up from helping to train young Ninjas.

The Turtle stopped immediately and looked toward the source of the sound. Though Yoshi could tell, that it had been more the _force_ in his voice, than the actual word. But it had brought the Turtle out of his daze.

…

_(9's: POV)_

When I woke up lying on a _metal_ table. The familiar fear of tests and pain returned ten-fold. But it was only when I saw the White Coat, that _secured_ my panic. Somehow, we had been recaptured and taken back to the Lab.

Something in me snapped. And not even the other White Coats, could keep me from lashing out at him.

Of course, a small part of my brain registered that they weren't White Coats. But at the moment I couldn't have cared less. This man was trying to hurt me. Hurt my brothers. And I was the only one who able to defend us.

With every punch I threw. I vented my rage, my hatred, my sorrow on the man. This man who had taken so much from us.

After fighting so hard, only to wind up back here. In this prison. Hadn't we earned our freedom? Why couldn't we have kept our new life? Why did that have to be taken from us too? Hadn't we suffered enough?

"_Ya-me!_" I jumped when I heard that and turned to find the source. I nearly fell into shock when I saw it was Yoshi.

That seemed to wake me up. I could almost hear my brain turning back on and I realized that I _wasn't_ at the Lab. Of course I still had no idea _where_ I was exactly. But Yoshi's presence could only mean one thing. _I was safe_.

He quickly picked me up and held me gently in his arms. As I looked around in a daze at this strange new place. April and August quickly helped the White Coat to his feet and ushered him out of the room.

"It is alright little one." Yoshi assured me. As I tried to retreat into his shoulder to escape the man.

When I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned violently when I realized it was right where my brothers were. But I found it to be only Casey. There were no other White Coats. There was no examination table. Just a huge, dented, piece of junk that resembled one. It and the room itself, were just far too unorganized to belong in a Lab.

Casey leaned against the table and looked up, it seemed I wasn't the only one in shock. "Was that some kind of; 'Ninja Mind Control' or something?" He asked absent-mindedly.

"It is a Japanese word used for training." Yoshi explained simply.

"Really?" The teen asked. It would appear that his mind was '_out-to-lunch_.' "What's it mean?"

"_Stop_." Yoshi answered simply.

"Oh. Cool." Casey responded. Obviously not that interested. Just then April rushed into the room and was at my side in 0.5 seconds.

She immediately started asking me all kinds of questions. That I had no way of answering. Making a fuss about checking my pulse. Ensuring that I was breathing right and taking my temperature.

Thankfully Yoshi saved me from the bombardment that was April O'Neil. "April." He proclaimed tiredly. "It will help little if you give him a heart attack, while ensuring his heath."

She suddenly stopped talking and looked at him sheepishly before turning back to me. "Sorry." She stated and I smiled to let her know she was forgiven. "Are you alright?" She asked simply and I nodded.

After a while the adrenalin seemed to be wearing off. And I couldn't help my yawn. "We should find a place for him to sleep." Yoshi proclaimed. I couldn't have agreed more.

I heard Casey mention something about a couch, but I hardly cared. I felt like dead weight. Like I hadn't slept in days. I absent-mindedly identified the sensation of drugs in my system. But they weren't the core of the problem. My body seemed to be demanding compensation for something. Like I had run a thousand miles without giving it rest or water.

I realized that I ached all over. And it was an ache I recognized. One that had become _distinguished_ from others, during my time at the prison. One that was infinity worse than the pain of tests or experimentation.

I couldn't help wincing when Yoshi laid me on the couch. But he immediately soothed me. Gently rubbed circles on my shell, as he helped me turn on my side, so I would be more comfortable. I felt him lay his other hand on my shoulder and softly push a finger into the side of my neck.

Then, just like that, the pain was gone. I felt April wrap me in a blanket and I snuggled into the warmth and comfort. I don't know how long they stayed with me, but at some point they seemed to think that I was asleep and got up to attend to other matters.

Instinctively I grabbed Yoshi's hand and he looked back at me. He kneeled down immediately and rubbed my head. "It is alright." He assured me in a voice only I could hear. "I will be right here when you awake." Reassured by his promise. And knowing that he would protect my brothers as well. I finally let myself fall into the blissful quiet of sleep.

…

_(Yoshi:)_

April looked like she was fighting off a panic attack, but collected herself and returned to the kitchen to check on the other Turtles. A few minutes later August walked in from a side room. Dabbing a paper towel against his split lip.

"That kid has one hell of a right-hook." He stated, before accepting that the cut had stopped bleeding and stuffed the paper into his pocket, as he calmly assessed the situation.

"How is Mr. Perry?" Yoshi asked, determining that the Turtle's quiet breathing; indeed signified that he was finally asleep. Carefully he lifted his hand from the child's back and stood.

"He's got a bloody nose and possible sprained his wrist." August explained, watching the Turtle sleep. "Nothing serious. But we might want to avoid letting the others _see_ him."

"I agree." Yoshi said, before he looked up as said individual, peeked around the corner of what Yoshi guessed was a bathroom. "It is alright Mr. Perry. He is asleep."

Scott walked back over and studied the Turtle and nodded. "Is he alright?" He asked. Yoshi was admittedly touched by the total _lack_ of concern he showed toward himself.

"He indicated that he was." Yoshi answered. "But it would seem that he holds quite a grudge against you."

Scott dabbed at his still bleeding nose and answered with a humorless; "I noticed."

"So what happened?" August asked him. "What's with the Seizer?"

"They're just too young." Scott said sadly. "The Retalion, coupled with the stress from the Nano-Bots. They're bodies just aren't built to withstand this kind of pressure."

"I thought you _made _them to be Shredder's _Super _Solders." August stated, using air quotes for the words 'made' and 'super.'

"Yes. But they weren't going to do any of that until they were _older_." Scott explained. "We had intended to allow them to age _naturally_. But The Shredder isn't exactly 'the model of Priestly Patience.'"

August scoffed at that. "That's a hell of an understatement."

"Tell me Mr. Perry." Yoshi interrupted and Scott looked at him. "Those other _side-affects_ you mentioned?" He decided the leave it at that, knowing the scientist would figure out what he meant.

"We were monitoring their conditions before they escaped." Scott started, sitting down heavily in one of the room's lazy-boys. "We were keeping their health under control. But now – I don't have any means to check for these kinds of things or _help_ if they happen." He suddenly buried his head in his hands and said quietly. "I'm so sorry. I –"

"Mr. Perry." Yoshi interrupted him in a quiet voice. "You saved a life today. That is not something that warrants an apology." Scott seemed to absorb this for a minute. Before he looked back up.

"He's right." August agreed. "April's done this kind of stuff in the past. But she's never been this emotionally attached before. I'm not sure she could have done it without you."

Scott looked back down at the ground with a small laugh. "I'm sure she could have found a way. The last thing I'd ever do is underestimate _her_."

"You're a doctor." April suddenly stated from the doorway to the kitchen, making the poor man nearly jump out of his skin. But April just looked at him, in expectation of his answer.

"Yes." Scott responded after a minute. "I life-time ago." He said looking back at the floor. "I'd converted my own house into a hospital. And, like you, I treated both Humans and Mutants. I never distinguished between the two. Perhaps I _should_ have."

"What's that supposed to mean?" April asked close to anger.

"A _Mutant_ I had treated –" He started again. "_Attacked_ my family." April gasped soundlessly in response to this discovery.

Scott intertwined his fingers nervously, before he continued. "But even with everything I had at my disposal. I could not save the one person who meant the most to me." He actually started to cry then. "If I had not _saved_ that Mutant –" He said around his tears. "My _wife_ may still be alive."

Silence prevailed after Scott could no longer speak. April returned to the kitchen and August joined her shortly after. But Yoshi stayed behind speak to this new-found kindred-spirit.

"Mr. Perry." He said respectfully, when it seemed the man's tears had finally dried. "I did not tell you before, because I could not bring myself to say it. But I feel now that you have a right to know."

When Scott looked up at him, Yoshi took a beep breath and continued. "We are not so different. My family too is gone. My wife and – my _baby daughter _as well."

Scott sucked in a painful breath, before burying his head in his hands again. "It seems we have a lot in common Mr. Hamato." He stated, his voice muffled slightly.

"Indeed." Yoshi agreed, giving the man a chance to continue speaking, if he wanted. But after several minutes, it seemed that Perry no longer had the will to talk. Yoshi bowed respectfully toward him and turned to go into the kitchen.

"I will be there – in minute." Scott assured him, his voice cracking.

"Take whatever time you need." Yoshi stated, but he was quickly refused.

"No." Scott said sternly. "I had drawn a _line_ at experimenting on children. But Shredder refused to let me _enforce_ it." He stood up then and collected himself. "These four have suffered long enough. It's time they experience _true _freedom."

…

They performed the override on the youngest next. Thankfully they avoided a seizer with the assistance of the drugs, _beforehand_. And any other unpleasant side effects.

August and Casey made sure to quickly pull Scott from the room this time. While Yoshi made sure that he was the first thing the Turtle saw when he awoke. The child, reacted much like his other brother had. Panicked and scared. But when he saw Yoshi he threw himself into the man's arms and snuggled into his shoulder, to cry.

Yoshi rocked him gently. Ensuring him that he was safe and unharmed. April checked him over thoroughly. Having been concerned for him the most, due to his small size. But he was soon deemed healthy and Yoshi returned to the living room to place him with his older brother.

The Turtle snuggled into his brother's side almost immediately. Yoshi gently applied pressure to a point on his neck and soothed the child as the tension in his body dispersed. After a minute he started to look around. A look Yoshi had grown to recognize. "It is alright." He assured him. "Your brothers are safe." He smiled as the Turtle relaxed again and curled up deeper into his brother's plastron.

Yoshi feared for a second that his movement might awaken the other Turtle. But it seemed that the little guy had grown resistant to his little brothers constant moving. As he unconsciously turned slightly to comfort the little one, never once waking from his own sleep.

Yoshi gently laid his hand on the little one's head and closed his eyes. To open his mind the young Turtle. Finding the child's spirit firmly intact. He delved a little deeper to mind his mind. Having not met the Turtle in this fashion before, he decided to do so now.

He immediately sensed a curious and trusting soul. Immature and bombastic, but also shrewd and crafty. Full of energy and light. He thrived on bringing joy and laughter to others. But at his core, there lived a cunning intellect and observant nature.

With more raw talent then all of his brothers combined. Yoshi had no doubt, he could one day become a dangerous adversary. A spirit of freedom. An internal child. The _heart _of his family.

Yoshi opened his eyes and smiled once again. It was not wonder the other three were so protective of this one. He was literally the glue that kept his family together. The fuel for their fire. The source of their hope.

When Yoshi was sure that this child too was asleep. He left again to assist the others.

They moved onto the leader next. As no one was all too eager to face the little muscle-bound Turtle any sooner than they had to. Scott performed the Override and was quickly pulled backwards into the living room, by August. However; _nothing_ _happened_.

"What's going on?" April asked nervously, as August and Scott reentered the room. Scott immediately started checking him over, trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

"I'm not sure." Perry answered. Lifting the child's wrist and checking his watch to count his pulse. "He's _awake_." He revealed.

Yoshi leaned down to put his ear near the Turtle's mouth and discovered that he was indeed breathing normally. He gently laid his hand on the Turtle's plastron and nudged him gently as if trying to wake him up.

"He was the closest to Shredder. Did he _hurt_ him?" August asked, throwing around some ideas.

"No." April answered. "I didn't find anything."

"Mr. Perry." Yoshi asked then, still watching the child closely.

"Yes." The man answered walking up next to him.

"Did anything like this happen when they were in your custody?" Yoshi asked.

Scott thought about that for a minute. "Now that you mention it. Yes. This one would always go into a kind of trance when he was younger." Scott explained. "But he stopped doing it when we put him with the others."

"What do you mean?" April asked looking at him.

"We –" Scott paused then like he was deeply disturbed by what he was about to say.

"It's okay Mr. Perry." April said kindly and Scott looked at her in complete and utter shock. "I know it wasn't you're choice." She started again. "And know you're trying to help. I can't hold that against you anymore." She stated.

After a minute Scott actually smiled at her and nodded. Then took a deep breath and continued from where he had left off. "We had _methods _of producing subjects that were _strong _enough to withstand the Retalion." He started. "To produce the _mental _strength they needed to survive."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "There were so many. But I remember every one of them. This one." He said nodding at the Turtle on the table. "We locked him in a small, dark room, _alone_, for two or three days." Scott explained, looking at the Turtle sadly.

"When we retrieved him he had fallen into a stupor. He was obviously awake, but wouldn't react to us in any way. Shredder saw that as a resistance to _pain_. And ordered him to receive the transfusion. He surprised us all, when he was actually the _first _to ever survive it." Scott stated.

"That's cruel." Casey said, absolutely disgusted.

"It was _supposed_ to be." Scott explained. "The Shredder came up with these _methods _himself. Based off of successful _torture_ techniques."

"Dear God." August prayed, as he sat in a chair and absorbed this.

"But even after receiving the drug, he remained in his coma." Scott continued, checking the Turtle's pulse again. "We thought he was a failure. And we were going to terminate the test." Scott explained. "But since turtles are so _sociable_ in the wild. I thought we could try introducing a companion. Almost from the second the other one was introduced, he came out of his stupor and interacted with him."

"That doesn't explain why this is happening now." April revealed. "He's not alone."

"But he _thinks _he is." Yoshi said suddenly, making everyone jump. He kneeled down so he was on the Turtle's level and placed his hand on his head. "When Shredder took him from his brothers, he much have unconsciously fallen back into this coma. Now he's afraid to awaken and learn that he is _alone_ again."

"I have been watching this little one for a while now." Yoshi continued. "As the oldest, he is extremely protective of his brothers. He would rather give his own life to ensure his brother's safety. Because to face a possible life _without_ them. Is something he simply _cannot_ do." Saying this, Yoshi gently lifted the little Mutant's hand and laid it over the hand of the other Turtle still on the table.

He then leaned back and waited. It only took a couple of minutes for Yoshi to sense the Child's spirit growing closer to this world. When he found his brother's presence, he started to fearfully open his eyes.

Yoshi didn't interrupt and held his hand up to ensure that everyone else knew to stay back. He watched as the Turtle slowly turned his head to look at his brother. Then he started to cry.

He quickly pulled himself to his slightly younger siblings side and just cried in joy that he was there. Giving him another minute, Yoshi stood up and touched his shoulder. He wasn't a bit surprised when the little leader quickly tried to protect his brother with own body. Then he looked up and all fear washed away, as their eyes met.

"It is alright little one." Yoshi assured him. "Your brothers are here. They are safe." The little Turtle seemed beside himself. All he could do was continue to cry. Tears of pure joy that his family was still intact. And that he was not alone.

Several minutes later the little Mutant had completely exhausted whatever reserves he had left and fell asleep on the table without ever-moving an inch. Yoshi looked up at the people around him and nodded.

Everyone released a breath. Then, using every Ninja skill be possessed, Yoshi gently separated the two Turtles and carried the leader into the other room to reunite him with his other brothers.

"It seems we're getting the hang of this." August proclaimed, when he walked back into the kitchen. When they turned to look at that table again, everyone's heart dropped a little when they realized they only had one left. The one-Mutant-mobile-army himself.

"Maybe we could just leave him. He seems pretty cool like this." Casey suggested, only to receive a hard slap to the back of the head, courtesy of April O'Neil. "Ow. I was just kidding." Casey defended himself.

August and Yoshi took a deep sanity-ensuring breath. Before moving to opposite sides of the table. August prepared to quickly remove Perry from the room. While Yoshi situated himself so he was holding the Child's head, forcing him to look at him.

Casey readied himself for an attack. Complete with gear and weapons. Knowing that she wouldn't be a lot of help against this particular Turtle. April stood in a corner, so she would be close at hand if she was needed. But out-of-the-way in case things got dicey.

Scott took a deep breath and started the Override. He was pulled from the room, almost before he had finished. But to everyone's surprise, the Turtle didn't wake up; swinging. He just opened his eyes and looked around at everyone standing above him.

It was obvious that the little guy was in a great deal of pain. Just by how stiff and rigid he was. Every move he made, had his muscles twitching uncomfortably under his skin.

April moved up to the table and he looked at her. She started gently prodding his arms and legs, checking for anomalies. Her touch was feather-light, but still the little Turtle winced with ever one. He some comparable to a wine escaped his throat on occasion.

April stopped when she had her conclusion. "It looks like he's pulled nearly every muscle in his upper-body." She revealed. The four other occupants of the room couldn't help but wince. "He'll recover, with _therapy_. But it'll take a while." She carefully checked the child's bandaged wrists, turning her head around his arm instead of turning the arm itself.

"Looks like he's damaged his wrists again too." She sighed. "I told you not to hit anything." She told the little Mutant jokingly. But he just looked at her in confusion. Obviously he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Maybe this'll teach you not to randomly attack people." Casey stated coming up next the little hot-head to cuss him out. April was about to reprimand him, but the little Turtle apparently had it covered.

It probably took all the will power he had. But he quickly sat up and punched the hockey player in the face. Sending him straight to the ground.

"Hey. I thought I told you not to _hit_ anything?" April scolded, trying to hide her smirk. The little guy just gave her a look that clearly said. 'It was worth it.' And laid back down.

"I'd say he's back to normal." August suggested with a laugh, as he gathered Casey from the floor.

…

They waited tell the last Turtle lost conciseness to move him. April checked on the others and made sure they were warm. Yoshi found it hard to locate the correct pressure-points on the turtle, as his muscles were so badly damaged. But he eventually allowed the child some semblance of comfort.

"So why are they so tired?" Casey asked absent-mindedly, about an hour later.

"It's a _hibernation _mood." Perry explained. "It's similar to how cold-blooded creatures will hibernate in the winter."

"But they're not cold." Casey stated obviously. Touching one of them, just to make sure.

"No. But hibernation also helps their bodies recuperate from major injuries, stress or lack of food." Scott explained. "We were beginning to study them for the possibility of Longevity Genes, as well."

*_Awkward_ _pause._* "Say what?" Casey asked totally lost.

"Long-er life." April explained slowly, like she was talking to a child.

"Someone discovered that a turtle's organs don't gradually break down, or become less efficient over time. Like most other animals." August explained, casually leaning up against the end of the couch, obscuring something from view. "The liver, lungs, and kidneys of a 100-year old turtle are virtually _indistinguishable_ from those of a juvenile. I guess that inspired some genetic researchers to examine the turtle genome for the possibility of _eternal-life_. Or some shit."

"How does _he _know that?" Casey asked, observing the older man closely. And quickly discovered the reason. August had a rather large book, open in his lap, on none other than _Turtles_. "Hey that's cheating." Casey complained.

August just gave him a look. "No one _said _this wasn't an open-book test." He joked before returning to his studying.

"Will it heal their exposure with the Nano-Bots?" Yoshi asked.

Scott looked at him, like he had forgotten he was there, through his silence. "Not _entirely_." Perry admitted. "But _Basking_ should." He answered, looking out the window, then checking his watch. "It's still about 8 hours tell sunrise though."

"How will Basking help?" Casey asked as he lounged on the floor. "I thought that only worked with that nutrient thing?"

"Again, in _them _it's quite different." Scott explained. "Despite the negative effects, the _Nano-Bots_ will actually _help_ them this time." Everyone looked quite skeptical about that. "You see, the Nano-Bots were originally created to be _doctors_. To heal and repair damage."

"They can also enhance natural abilities." Scott stated. "Basking; for instance, will function about 100 times better than with normal turtles. Since turtles can literally _absorb_ sunlight and covert it into vitamins and nutrients. It will help them heal _internally_."

"Would a UV lamp work?" August asked. Holding up his book, that had been flipped to a page on turtle care. An ultraviolet lamp clearly visible in the pictures.

"It would _help_." Scott admitted. "But to be honest, the _sun _is much more suitable."

"Why?" April asked.

"Because the Nano-Bots are solar-powered_._" Scott explained. "They actually function better in natural sun-light, as opposed to a UV lamp. Don't ask me why." He stated, obviously this trait had confused even him.

"Wait, wait, wait." Casey ordered sitting up again. "I thought we were trying to _get rid_ of the Nanos, now we're _helping _them?"

"There's no way to remove a Nano-Panel, once it's been implanted." August answered, pointing toward the back of his neck. "The Nano-Bots are physically apart of them now. But now that their command codes are deactivated, it would be _stupid _not to use them to our advantage."

"I've seen them in action Casey." April stated. "They really _can_ do a lot of good."

"_Fine_, don't mind me." Casey muttered, a bit put-off. "Just ignore the rambling, clueless, idiot." He declared laying back down.

April couldn't help but rise to that. "_Gasp_, he's starting to face reality." She joked. "We might need to clean out all the dead brain-cells, to make room for the new ones."

"Ha, Ha." Casey stated humorlessly.

…

A couple of hours later, April broke the silence again.

"Mr. Perry?" She asked and the scientist looked up at her. "What _methods_ did you use on the others, to prepare them for that super drug?" April asked making sure to keep her voice kind and curious. Instead of hateful.

Scott hesitated for a minute. But when he received confirmation nods from everyone else, he continued. "That one." Scott stated, nodding at the strong-arm Turtle. "Was based off a technique Ancient Romans used to train lions for their Colosseum. We used a similar system to train our – _attackers._" Scott explained. "Mutants specifically trained to be ruthless and merciless."

Scott closed his eyes and looked away from the Turtles. "They would be kept in a small cage and shocked with a cattle-prod. This would continue until they struck back. It effectively trained them to believe that _attacking_ would make the pain stop. Often they would be given food as a _reward_, as well."

"If it had continued, he would have eventually been stripped of all emotion entirely. Just the need to fight and kill would have remained." Scott stated, still not looking at the couch. "But he was lucky. When his older brother there became the _first_ to survive the Retalion. Shredder got the impression that _turtles_ had a greater ability to withstand it then other Mutants_._ And ordered that any remaining turtles receive the injection."

"No wonder, he's so violent." Casey stated.

"What about the other two." April asked again.

Scott took another deep breath before counting. "The small one was the last _viable_ Turtle we had. But he was almost a whole month younger than the others. So he was put into a room full of mirrors. At the time he didn't understand what they were. And couldn't understand why his reflections would never interact with him." Scott explained. "It was a method to produce a feeling of abandonment, separation and loneliness."

"That's why he's so attached to his brothers." August stated. "Cause they're the first _real _things he's ever seen."

"Yes. Since he was so much smaller. We needed him to cling to one or more of the others, to ensure his survival." Scott answered.

"The other one. The smart one." Scott started. "He was actually chosen at random. He was considered more of a _tester_. Mutants that we tested things on, before giving it to more _important_ subjects." Scott explained. "He turned out to be quite the fighter. Nearly took my hand off."

Casey laughed a little at that. "Can't imagine why."

Instead of feeling insulted or put-off, Scott merely smiled. Then went on. "He was actually chosen to just _test _the Retalion, to see if Turtles really _did_ have a resistance to the drug." Scott revealed. "We were going to dissect him after words. To learn more about its effects."

"But then, being the _stubborn_ little Mutant that he was. He went and _survived_ it." August stated.

"Can't say that we weren't surprised." Scott admitted. "But – we were still going to go through with the dissection. That is, until we discovered that he had an IQ equal to that of _Einstein's_. Not to mention he was only a year old at the time. Of course, now it's even _higher_. 637; if I remember correctly."

Everyone's jaws dropped. "6 –" April tried to say. "You got to be kidding."

"Is that even _on_ the IQ chart?" Casey asked.

"No." Scott answered simply. "I think we can safely assume that he's got the highest IQ of anyone on the planet. And not just currently,but in _all _of Human history."

"Damn!" August declared.

"But my question is." Casey started leaning forward in his seat to get closer to the scientist. "Why _Turtles_?"

"Casey?" April lectured.

"Honestly, I can't say." Scott answered anyway. "Their _not_ normal turtles."

"Well _yeah_." Casey declared. "That much is kind of obvious doc."

"That's not what I meant." Scott stated. "I mean, even for _Mutants_ they're different."

"That might require a few more details." August requested sitting in on the conversation now.

"The Mutagen is an _anthropomorphic_ substance." Scott started, but when Casey looked dumb-struck, he decided to use some smaller words. "It combines a host's DNA, with another source of DNA. Generally only _two _different types. Maybe three, at the most." Perry explained, then nodded toward the Turtles on the couch. "_They_ were created through the combination of _several_ species of turtles."

"Oh right." Casey stated as if that made all the sense in the world.

Scott watched him disbelievingly for a minute before continuing. "Before they were born, we injected their eggs with a wide variety of other _turtle_ DNA. From the Leather-back to the Red-Eared Slider. We also added Human DNA and even a type of lizard." Scott revealed.

"For all we know. We could have just found a combination that _worked_." Scott guessed. "The oldest was the first turtle we ever tested with the Retalion. And by the time we realized we had a success. We were down to only _four_ from the original nest."

"So it was a complete _coincidence_?" August asked, shocked.

"Basically." Perry admitted. "We used reptiles and birds mostly. Because we could mutate their _eggs_ and add what DNA we wanted to the developing fetus. In other words. Turtles were just easy to come by."

"Spooky." Casey declared just as someone knocked on the front door. He turned to look at the door seriously and grabbed a hockey stick from his bag. August, April and Yoshi were all on their feet and ready for anything in less than a second.

"Who is it?" Casey asked the door.

"Tezz." Declared a voice from the other side.

"Damn it." Casey swore, throwing the door wide open, to reveal a tall, dirty individual and thrust his hockey stick in his face. "What did I tell you about using the _code_?" Casey yelled at the teenager.

"What code?" He asked, gently moving the stick from his face. Casey quickly knocked a rhythm on the door and glared at the other insurgent.

"Oh _that_ code." Tezz stated, as if he couldn't care less. "We have a situation down at the river." He declared, before turning to walk away.

"Hey I –" Casey growled low in his throat. As he stared at the back of the teen's head as if he could burn a hole through his skill. He then turned back around, addressing the room at large. "Sorry. The thing around working for a rebel faction, is that the people can be a little _rebellious_."

"He is a friend?" Yoshi asked. Speaking for the first time in hours.

"_Friend _might not be the word." Casey stated turning around to glare after the retreating teen. "But he's good to have in a pinch."

"What's this about the river?" April asked.

"Don't know yet." Casey answered, donning his hockey gear. "It shouldn't take too long. I'll call if anything happens." He explained, then stormed out onto the porch, yelling at the leaving figure.

"I guess we should get used to that." August stated returning the iron poker, he'd borrowed from the fire-place, to its original position.

…

_(9's: POV)_

When I woke up, my mind immediately put the pieces together and informed me that this was _not _where I was supposed to be. There was supposed to be a street. They were supposed to be fighting Shredder. We were supposed to be saving 2.

I bolted up right, trying to locate my brothers and regretted it instantly. As my body was suddenly raked with agony. I cried out in both pain and surprise and fell back down into my pillow.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked hurriedly in its direction. Quickly wishing I hadn't once again. "It is alright." I heard Yoshi say and felt him gently massage my neck. Where I had strained it.

Calmly this time I turned to look at him. And the memory of the last time I was awake jolted my brain. I tried to sit up again and locate my brothers. But Yoshi stopped my frantic movements before I could hurt myself more.

"They are fine." He assured me and gestured around me. This time I turned my whole body to look and found 5 curled up at my side. Gripping my arm, like he usually did, while he slept. Looking farther I found 2 and 8 sleeping back to back at my feet.

They were all safe.

I breathed a sigh of relief and reached down to touch 2's shoulder. The Shredder hadn't hurt him and he had been returned to us. Two things I found myself internally gratefully for.

I felt 5 snuggle closer to me. Unconsciously kicking both of our blankets off in his sleep. Yoshi sighed before reaching down to cover him up again. Obviously this wasn't the first time, he'd had to. That's when I saw him.

I stiffened and stared at the corner where the White Coat sat watching us. Yoshi immediately sensed my tension and rubbed my shell.

"It is alright little one." He assured me. "He will not harm you. He is only trying to help."

This actually did nothing to calm my fear or anger toward the White Coat. But when the man tried to stand up, I lost it. Panicked, I immediately withdrew from him. Trying to bury myself deeper into the pillow. To escape the man who had caused me and my brothers so much pain.

"It is alright." Yoshi said again. For the first time, I couldn't find it in me to believe him. I knew this man's voice. He had been present through almost _all _of the torture and experiments. His voice had become a bacon of fear. Always heard when the pain got worse. Yoshi had not been there to hear it. He had not been there to experience it.

How could he know that this man had no intentions to hurt us? How could he know he was safe? There seemed no other logical explanation. Other then he _didn't_.

But the idea that the White Coat had _tricked_ Yoshi, was so unfounded. It couldn't be true! Yoshi was by far the strongest person we had ever met. How could one White Coat have managed to deceive him?

"No." The White Coat declared suddenly and I jumped at the sound of his voice. "He has every right to be afraid. After what I've done." This actually made me pause. 'He was _admitting_ what he had done?' 'That was new.'

Just then April and August walked into the room and the White Coat backed up into a the corner. "I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me." He said before skimming close to the wall, as he made his way to a staircase and disappeared up them in a matter of seconds.

"It's OK." April tried to sooth me. But I didn't want to be soothed. I instinctively held 5 closer as I searched the room for any way that the White Coat could get to him. To us.

…

It wasn't too much longer before my brothers started to wake up as well. It didn't take me long to realize that they too were in a lot of pain. I didn't remember feeling like this when I woke up before. But it accrued to me that; that could have just been the drugs in my system at the time.

That in itself was bothersome. But what I really couldn't understand was the '_how'_. How had we gotten so hurt?

I remember trying to get to 2 after he had been taken by The Shredder. But after that. Nothing.

It wasn't like we had never noticed before, that pieces of our lives were missing. We had just never had a reason to _care_ about it before. But now, we had a new life. Something we _wanted _to remember. It didn't seem fair that; that had been taken from us as well.

2 leaned up against the other end of the couch, muddling over something. Occasionally he would look at us, like he was making sure we were still there. I could tell that he was upset about something and wanted to go to him.

But 5 was still wrapped around me like a Mutant-Turtle-blanket. And I could hardly move my own body let alone his. So I had to settle for smiling and clicking to my oldest brother. Unfortunately, in addition to distance. He was also in one of his; 'I'm not talking,' moods.

I knew he wouldn't tell us anything like this. At least not where others could hear him. Even if they _didn't_ speak our language.

8 hadn't moved very much since waking up. I tried checking him over. But he quickly pushed my hand away. It was obvious that he was in a lot of pain. But was going to a great deal of trouble to hide it from us.

Even 5 wasn't as perky as he usually was. I knew he was awake. But he continued to hold on to me looking for comfort. I could never deny him that, so I didn't try to break away. Every once in a while I would ask him a question. How he was feeling? Where it hurt? Sometimes he would answer. But usually he just pretended to be asleep

Thankfully the stressful silence was broken, when August came in through the front door and called Yoshi over. The older Mutant got up and walked over to his old friend. When he saw something outside, he smiled and came back over to us.

He kneeled down to address us on the level. "I have something to show." He said kindly and we all looked up interested. Can you walk?" He asked. I knew 8 was in the most pain. But it seemed even he was determined to do something besides sulk.

It was a short, but painful walk to the door. But the adults helped us as much as they could. When we finally made it, we were admittedly shocked to discover that we were _outside_.

5 was the first to see it and he quickly called our attention to the spectacle as well. When I looked in the direction he was pointing, I saw a _light_. A light brighter than any we had ever seen before. But unlike the ones back at the prison. This one felt _real_.

5 started jumping up and down, trying to spread his body out so he could feel more of the coveted light. I looked up at Yoshi excitedly and he read my mind.

"It is the _Sun_." He answered simply. I decided it was the perfect name. We couldn't have chosen a better one ourselves.

We made our way out to the middle of the yard and watch the bright yellow sphere soar higher and higher into the sky. It didn't take long before we found that we could no longer look at it directly. But the warmth of its rays on our skin, made up for the sight we were missing.

…

We stayed out in the sun all day. Lounging in the grass and basking under its glow. I realized absent-mindedly, that it gave us kind of the same _feeling_ as the lights in the white padded room. Only 100 times better. In fact, there was just no comparing the two.

It seemed from the moment we had first felt its rays, we started feeling better. Like it was calming us. _healing_ us. Like the sun was soaking into our bodies and mending our internal wounds.

It fact as the day wore on, we all started felling much better. Even 8 started to move naturally again. At one point we even fell asleep. It seemed it even made us unusually drowsy. Which was odd considering sleeping wasn't something we ever really enjoyed. As it left us too exposed.

Some unknown amount of time later, we woke up to the strangest sound. But it turned out to only be Casey, ridding in on an extremely noisy machine, called a motorbike. He greeted us just as loudly, which resulted in 2 nearly jumping to his feet to asses the threat.

Unfortunately he had been the _bottom _of our turtle-mole-hill and the rest off us crashed to the ground. 8 and I groaned our disapproval and glared at our older brother. Who proceeded to give us a sheepish smile and apologized.

Over the curse of the day, we had a number of similar incidents. All involving 2. I decided that ether the sun had a different effect on him. Or this was just his way of declared top-turtle basking rights. Either way, he was started to tick us off.

The light had a rather _humorous_ effect on 8 however. Who became _extremely_ calm under its gaze. And had gone from being the hot-headed, hit-first-ask-questions-_never_ brother we all knew. Too 8; king of imitating the inchworm and out-sleeping the sloth.

5 actually became a little less annoying than usual. Which in itself was enough to have us honoring the sun with sacrificial lambs. However he still always found a way to lounge across all of us at once. Even my super mind couldn't figure out how he managed it.

I woke to the sound of footsteps and looked up to find April and Yoshi watching us with a couple of big grins on their faces. I couldn't really bring myself to care if they found us cute or funny. I honestly couldn't remember if we had _ever _been this comfortable.

April kneeled down to gently nudge 5's shoulder, as he twitch happily in his sleep. She then seemed to notice that I was watching her and smile at me. "Feel better?" She asked, I just gave her a big goofy grin, currently drunk on sunshine and she laughed. "Yeah I thought you might."

Suddenly the screen door slammed and out walked Casey, in all his glory. "Who's hungry?" He proclaimed to the world. 2 was immediately up right, looking around of any sign of danger. And seeing as he had once again claimed position as the bottom of the pyramid. The rest of us soon found ourselves in a heap on the ground.

While 8 and I once again declared our intentions of brotherly murder. 5 just jumped to his feet, suddenly wide awake and declared as clear as day. "_Pizza_!" Everyone just stared at him. But he didn't seem to notice at first.

However after a second he looked around at us, confused. Then seemed to suddenly put the pieces together. And his eyes widened, as he realized. He had just _spoke._

* * *

Well it took a while. But one of them is finally talking. Oh and it will kind of be slowing down a little as they are at a (quote; un-quote) "Safe-House." And it would kind of defeat the point if there was an incident around every corner. That and I need to cover some basics.

R&R


	7. Chapter 6

Hope everyone will forgive the wait, this chapter turned out ridiculously long. (According to Microsoft Word; 25 pages)

Enjoy

!Don't Own TMNT!

* * *

Chapter: 6

_(9's: POV)_

Remarkably, it was _Casey_ who was the first to recover. "Well I'm convinced." He stated to August, who had just then walked out onto the porch. "What _else_ can these nano-bots do?" Casey finished. This seemed to snap me and 2 out of our daze and we looked at each other questionably. 'Nano-bots?'

August just gave the teenager a look before turning to April and Yoshi. "What happened?" He asked. It wasn't really a surprise that nether one of them had the answer.

Scared now, 5 started to back up and we instinctively moved around him. None of us had ever spoken in the human language before. In fact the closest thing we had to that kind of experience, was when the White Coats had tried to _force_ us to talk.

We'd never complied, because we knew from experience that _new things _just brought more experiments and more pain. Of course, after we'd escaped, we had given it some serious thought. But unfortunately, we didn't know how. On top of that we weren't entirely sure that we _could_ speak.

After a second, Yoshi had once again picked up on our fear and kneeled down to put a reassuring hand on 5 shoulder. "It is alright little one." He assured him. "You are safe. All is well."

August walked up next to April then and tried, once again, to find out what was happening. She seemed to suddenly realize that they were making us uncomfortable. And snapped out of her daze. Before whispering something to her uncle.

"He what?" August asked, obviously ecstatic.

"Try not to act surprised." Yoshi instructed. "This is a new thing for them. And we want to _encourage_ it."

"Of course." August agreed, kneeled down next to us as well. Then he too seemed to notice our worry. "What's got you guys so scared?" He asked, though it was obvious that he already knew. After a second I thought I saw a kind of mischievous glint in his eye. And suddenly acted out in a heavily sarcastic imitation of shock. "Don't tell me you imitated _Casey_? That _would _be scary." He declared, getting a rise out of said teen in the process.

We couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of that statement. And after a minute, we rediscovered that our fear had been unfounded and it washed to nonexistence.

5 looked from Yoshi to August and back again for another minute, rubbing his arms in embarrassment. Then said again in an extremely quiet tone. As if his only concern, was that he had said it _too_ _loudly_ before. "_Pizza_?"

Both men smiled at him and nodded. "Well what are we waiting for?" August asked suddenly, jumping to his feet again. "Let's get this kid some _pizza_!"

…

_(Yoshi:)_

April and Casey were now rummaging through every nook and cranny in the kitchen. But wouldn't you know it, there wasn't a single frozen pizza in the joint.

Yoshi sighed as he watched the youngest Turtle peek around the doorway to the kitchen. Trying to see what all the hubbub was about. Yoshi got to his feet and gently picked the child up and put him back on the couch with his brothers.

Who seemed to be even more surprised than the rest of them, about their little brother's new-found talent. Yoshi wondered if they had ever even _considered_ the possibility of speaking. Perhaps they had never tried before, because they simply didn't think they _could_. Maybe the rest of them would be inspired by their brother and start talking soon as well.

Setting his thoughts aside, Yoshi meandered into the kitchen to break up the next world war.

"Mr. Jones?" He started, getting the two teenagers attention. Just as April was about to deck Casey, for putting ice down her shirt. "Do you have any flour?"

Casey looked totally lost, but said. "I think so. We have all kinds of supplies in the basement."

"Excellent." Yoshi declared, before heading for the indicated room. "Come on then." He added, making sure they were both following him. When they got to the cellar, Casey absent-mindedly reached up to twist a light bulb into a battery that had been mounted to the ceiling. Effectively illuminating the large supply room.

True to Casey's word. Nearly every square inch of the room was stacked to the ceiling with numerous verities of food stuffs, medical supplies and just about anything else one could think of.

Or at least anything that needed to be kept _frozen_. With specially designed walls and racks, designed to keep in the cold. And ice generators in each corner. The basement had effectively been converted into a giant walk-in cooler.

"Good." Yoshi started, looking around the room in agreement. "April, you locate the flour. Mr. Jones, we're going to need tomato sauce and cheese. I'll see about finding some suitable toppings." He instructed

"Wait." April interrupted, while Casey just shrugged and walked off to locate his given objectives. "We're going to _make _a pizza?" She asked unbelievingly.

He could certainly understand her doubts. Long had it been since the age of take-out and home-delivery. Pizza places of today were virtually non-existent. Instead your only options were frozen pizzas, that had survived the loss of refrigerators or the home-made variety.

"Yes." Yoshi answered her simply. As he located a mostly frozen roll of pepperoni. She acted like she was going to say something more. But seemed to decide against it and moved off to find the flour.

Casey declared a couple of minutes later that he found the cheese. But tomato sauce still eluded him. While Yoshi gathered pineapple, bacon, anchovies and a few other questionable toppings. Admittedly, it had been a while since he had made a pizza from scratch. And he had no idea what four little Mutant Turtles might want on theirs.

But _'damn it' _he didn't care what he had to do to accomplish the task. That kid was going to get his pizza.

Yoshi couldn't help but smile at the memory, of the youngest Turtle's shocked expression. When he had realized what he had just done. Though he had only spoken by accident. The fear he had displayed after words was real. He obviously knew what could have result from it.

For years now, the capability of speech has been seen as a proving power. Those with the gift were considered intelligent. While those that did not. Were seen as vermin.

As in the past, _animals_ were considered a species below. And mutated Animals were no different. In fact some would argue that they had it far worse. Considering that most did not posses the talent or the resolve to speak. But yet preserved the capacity to stand and work. As such, it was perfectly legal to enslave them.

But even under these guidelines, mutated _Humans_ were still targets. Of gangs; who considered their very existence a felony. As most still retained the ability to talk. And for doing so, they were punished within the full extent of that law. Simply for the crime of _impersonating_ Humans.

It was a dark and lonely world. And it was only getting worse.

He had to admit that it probably would have made the Turtles lives far easier; had they remained mute. But he had seen it in their eyes. They _wanted _the ability to talk. And the gift of their voices was something that should never have been restricted and no one had the right to take away.

Not that they needed it of course. Yoshi had seen the deep connection that the Turtles shared with each other. Even when not actually interacting. They still acted as one.

He had noticed a few time now. That when one was sad, the rest were sad. If one was happy, then his brothers followed suit. In fact, he even had a suspicion that they could feel each other's pain.

Like they were on the same wavelength. Able to think-as-one. To sense each other on a level that even Yoshi could not hope to understand. Complementing each other in so many ways. They thrived as a family. And made up the whole of an _undividable_ team.

To him, it was no surprise that they were far more protective of each other. Than themselves. Or that they fought so hard to remain together.

They were like a house. The oldest its foundation, the rebel its roof, the youngest their heart and the wisest their pillar. If any one were removed, they would crumble. They stood as one. Because without each other, they could not stand at all.

…

_(9's POV)_

"No! Not _jelly_ _beans_." April declared suddenly and I looked up from my own circle of dough. To find that 5 was indeed trying to put _candy _on his pizza. April looked absolutely disgusted at the idea. But 5 couldn't seem to figure out what the problem was.

"Ah, leave him alone, babe." Casey stated, shredding an insane amount of cheese onto his. "It's his pizza. Let the kid do what he wants."

"Don't call me babe." April ordered for the hundredth time. Before looking back at 5, who had completely ignored her and had started putting the jelly beans all over his cheesy wheel of joy. "Oh, whatever." She said before checking on the rest of us.

2 was currently trying to decide if he wanted pepperoni or extra cheese. Seeming unconvinced that _both_ would fit.

August hadn't even gotten the cheese on his. As 8 and Casey kept taking everything within arms reach, in their race to see who could get the most onto their pizza, before the other.

Yoshi had settled for just plain pepperoni and offered to share with the White Coat, who had taken up residence in the corner. Where he had been _studying_ us since being informed that 5 had actually spoken.

"Is something the matter?" Yoshi asked me and I looked up at him. Before looking back down at my own pizza. True, I had only managed to get the cheese on before 8 and Casey had commandeered all other toppings and I was forced to wait for the scraps. But that was okay. I enjoyed watching everyone make theirs.

Yoshi seemed to understand. But quickly secured me what little remained of the pepperoni, anyway. It was then that he seemed to think of something and I saw him watch me out of the corner of my eye, as I carefully placed the tiny circles of pepperoni on my disk of happiness.

"Do you have _names_?" He asked suddenly and I looked up at him. It had just as suddenly accrued to me, just how difficult it must be for them to interact with us, when they didn't even know what to call us.

I nodded at him. And I quietly put down what I was doing and rolled up the sleeve of my sweater. Which April had insisted we all wear. To show him my tattoo.

"No. Not your number." Yoshi stated. "Your _name_?" I pointed at the 9 in the mark, but he continued to not understand. 'That was a first.'

"We never called them anything." My brothers and I all jumped when the White Coat suddenly spoke and we turned to watch him.

"They don't even have _names_?" Casey asked suddenly, almost like he was _disgusted_ with the very idea.

"No." The White Coat answered simply. Before gathering the notebook he had been writing in and left the room. Leaving the kitchen in an uncomfortable quite, in the wake of his absence.

"Well I can fix that." Casey suddenly declared, looking humorously determined. Before he pointed at 8. "You're Bob. You're Dan. You're Steve. And You're –" He quoted pointing to 2 and 5 next. Then after a second's hesitation, declared. "Einstein." As my name.

"We can't call them _that_." April proclaimed swatting him upside the head. I was honestly glad she had. For I really did not agree with his choices. And it seemed, nether had my brothers.

…

Over the course of the next hour and half. My brothers and I tried with increasing doubt to get them to understand out _names_. Though August and surprisingly Casey were actually quickly convinced of the idea of us being called by numbers. However it looked like it was going to take quite a while to convince April and Yoshi.

My arm was starting to go numb from pointing at my number. But thankfully August came to our rescue. "I know it's hard to hear." He started putting a hand on April's shoulder to calm her down. "I've met a lot of Mutants that grew up under – _questionable _circumstances. Where a number was all they had." He explained. "To us it sounds cruel_. _But to them, it was the only thing they had _chosen_ themselves."

"But it's a _number_." April started. "Not a _–_"

"He's right." Casey interrupted her suddenly. "Working with the residence. I've met a lot of Mutants like that. It's a part of who they are. It's _crueler_ to keep insisting that it isn't a name."

April closed her mouth and didn't say another word in the face of Casey's unusual wisdom. I felt kind of bad. We hadn't meant to upset them. But we couldn't understand what was so bad about this. True our names didn't sound like theirs. But they were _ours_.

Thankfully all thoughts of names and numbers were quickly forgotten, when Yoshi said that the pizzas were ready. However when he explained that they still needed to _cook _for 18 minutes. 5 actually started crying.

With a little help from 2, I quickly calmed him down again. However he refused to leave the kitchen until his ring of cheesy, jelly bean ecstasy was in his stomach. Which is how we found ourselves, bored out of our minds. As we watched him suction cup his face to the window of the oven.

The adults soon left the room. Confident that me, 2 and 8 would keep our little brother from opening the stove. It was then that my curiously finally got the better of me and I asked him what it felt like to _talk_.

However when he said that it had kind of hurt his throat a little. I immediately checked it out, to ensure that he hadn't injured himself. I felt his neck gently, then asked him to open his mouth so I could see inside.

I'd heard April saying, that most kids start talking about age two. Which meant we were a good three years behind schedule. And I had worried that maybe our vocal cards would start to degrade from the extended _under-_usage.

Of course, I was no doctor. And as far as I could tell, nothing was amiss about 5's throat. I was about to ask him to try speaking again, so I could check for sure. But we were all quickly distracted.

By 8, who had absent-mindedly leaned up against a stool in his boredom. Which resulted in it scooting backwards several feet. And a book falling off the seat, to land on his head.

He, for the lack of a better word, _freaked_. He briefly danced in place, in a very un-8-like fashion. Pulling the offending spiral notebook from his face. Before throwing it across the room.

After a second of heavy breathing. He seemed to finally realize that what he had just done didn't really warrant any medals in manliness. And rounded on us with a warning glare.

But we were so totally _not_ about to say anything. Nope. Not a word.

Or at least 2 and I weren't. As we quickly looked back at the stove, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. However 5 had long since been immune to the wrath of 8 and promptly laughed his head off, as he pointed at his older brother in a comical manner.

He easily dodged 8's attempt to feed him his own foot and danced around on the other side of the room. Holding the notepad over his head. As he, rather horribly, portrayed our brother's _wig_-_out_.

However before 8 could promptly murder our youngest sibling. Said annoying specimen, looked up at the book he was holding and immediately forgot what he was doing.

Curious, we all walked over to see what had perked his interest so quickly. Power such as that should be held in the utmost respect. And of course used for the benefit of his brothers, who were forced to live with him.

But whatever we'd been expecting, it wasn't this. The notebook was filled with _drawings_. And not just any drawings. Drawings of _us_.

Flipping to the front, we found that they went back _months_. There were pictures of us eating in front of our old shelter. One was of me and 2 deep in thought over a game of chess.

Another showed 5 carefully arranging the action figures, that had been crushed when the shelter collapsed. One more had 8 using his boxing gloves to punch a wall. With a big grin plastered on his face.

As we turned the pages, we saw ourselves rendered in different posses. 2 sitting with his head in hand, obviously bored out of his mind. 8 leaning against a wall, in a huff. 5 sprawled over the couch, his head hanging off the side, as he smiled in his sleep.

I even saw myself, sitting on the floor as I fiddled with one of my projects. Multiple little pieces scattered out before me. Another showed 8 and Casey locked in a staring contest. The one after that was of 2 and Yoshi meditating together. Still another showed us all sleeping in a pile, soaking up the sun, earlier that day.

We looked up when someone suddenly cleared their throat and found April standing in the doorway, smiling at us. She quietly kneeled down to our level and took the notebook from 5's hands. We all immediately resumed an embarrassed stance, as we realized we'd been snooping.

"It's ok." She assured us. "I don't mind if you look." She then flipped through the pages to the last entry, which had not been completed yet. And presented a half drawing of the four of us, Casey and Yoshi sitting at the table making our pizzas less than an hour ago.

"What do you think?" She asked. We all nodded vigorously and she laughed. "Uncle Augie taught me to draw when I was little." She said flipping through the pages, lovingly. "It's kind of my _security_ _blanket_. Helps me think. Keeps me sane." She explained, flipping the book closed.

"You know." She started again and we all looked at her. "Casey told me he has a closet of _toys _somewhere around here. Maybe we could convince him to tell us where it is." She had 5 at 'toys.'

…

April had told us to wait in the living room, while she located Casey. But she had failed to take into account that 5's attention span was smaller than a flea's. And his patience was virtually nonexistent.

It had taken him all of 3 seconds to convince us that we should _help_ her look. I was about to say that it would be far easier just to wait for Casey to show us. But apparently there was no fun in that. As he quickly grabbed my hand and yanked me unceremoniously throughout the house.

It wasn't long before he had us searching in the most _ridicules_ of places, for this self-proclaimed; 'Closet of Joy.' Behind a picture on the wall. In the kitchen sink. And under a lamp shade. Were only a few of the areas he considered.

Our quest eventually brought us to the stairs. And I became hesitant to go up, as I knew the White Coat was somewhere within the confines of the upper floors. 2 and 8 agreed. But 5's puppy dog eyes quickly redefined our objectives. And I was once again being pulled along, in my little brother's attempt to remove my arm.

Half way up we arrived on another level. Which immediately captured 5's interest. 2 and 8 started checking the doors on the left side. While 5 and I took the right.

5's pursuit of all-things-fun was temporally put on hold. When we crossed paths with not one, but two master bedrooms; complete with one _huge _shared bathroom.

However when he discovered that water came from the tap in the tub. All thoughts of toys and games and things, were permanently forgotten.

I tried in vain to keep him from flooding the whole level. But he was having too much fun to listen to me any longer. When he discovered shampoo, I had to keep him from eating it. And the loofah was quickly used to cover every wall, surface and object in the bathroom. With about 3 inches of soap bubbles.

Looking around at the soapy, half drowned disaster, that had once been a bathroom. I couldn't help feel like Casey was going to kill us. But 5, obviously, had no such concern. As he snuck up behind me, while I was distracted and pushed me into the now overflowing bathtub.

The suddenly addition of two Turtles, caused a wave that flooded the whole room and most of connected bedrooms as well. And, as fate would have it, that was when 2 and 8 decided to meander into the room.

I gave my older brothers a guilty cringe. While 5 just demanded that they join in. In was clear, from the way 2 looked around nervously, that he expected us to be caught any second. However 8 was hardly one for subtlety. As he just dove into the tub, causing an upsurge worthy of surfing. Had he had a board to surf on.

I quickly collected myself from the floor. As the swell had washed me clear out of the tub. And looked around to find 5 and 8 already immersed in; 'the water fight, to end all water fights.'

2 helped me to my feet and we looked at each other. A silent confirmation passing between us. 'We were in so much trouble.'

…

Several minutes later. After 2 and I had tried and failed to dislodge our other brothers from the designated war zone. We decided it was ever Turtle for himself and abandoned them to their fates.

We quickly made our way back to the stairs. But apparently we had used up our good luck for the millennium. As we heard hurriedly footsteps heading for our location. Panicking, we did the only thing we could think of. We ran.

2 grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me to the other set of stairs. Leading into what I assumed was the attic and we crouched down at the top. To watch as Casey flew down the hall, cursing impressively under his breath, with April right on his heals.

My brother and I turned to lean against the railing, as we sighed in relief. Of course, that was when I realized that my brain had been _screaming_ at me for the last minute, that I didn't want to be up here.

I jumped when I opened my eyes and realized the White Coat was sitting in a chair not 4 feet away. We had actually run right by him in our escape of the-wrath-of-Casey-Jones. 2 picked up on my panic immediately and quickly pushed me behind him and started backing us into the corner.

Thankfully it looked like the man was just as surprised as we were. As he continued to sit there for another minute. His arms frozen in the position of writing in a notebook on his lap.

After another three minutes, he finally lowered his pencil and closed the book around it. However he was still watching us. My brother started looking for an escape route. But unfortunately, we would have to go past the White Coat again to get to the stairs.

It seemed that the man had realized this too and my heart sank. However he just slowly stood up and moved to the other side of the room. Giving us plenty of space to reach the stairs.

2 and I looked at each other out of the corner of our eyes, but stayed where we were. 'What was this guy trying to pull?'

I tried to analyze the situation. Trying to see what he had in mind. If there was a trap in place, or if he had just moved, to acquire a better vantage point. But as far as I could see, there was nothing keeping us from leaving the attic.

"It's OK." The White Coat suddenly said and we both recoiled so fiercely, that he too jerked back. But in his sudden movement, he dropped his book. When it hit the ground the pages fluttered and the pencil, along with a little white card flew from its confines, to skid across the floor in opposite directions.

2 immediately pushed me further into the corner, as the card came right up next to us. We both flinched, expecting pain or something else unpleasant in nature. But nothing came.

Out of curiosity I looked down at the card. And noticed that it appeared to be nothing more than an old picture. Its colors were faded in age and its edges were crinkled and worn, from overuse.

Moving to see it better, I was able to make out who was in it. In the center; was a beautiful human women. Laying in what I assumed was a hospital bed. In her arms were two small babies. Twins, from the looks of it and likely just born.

Next to her stood two men. One on both sides of the bed. On her left was a Mutant, who looked like a cross between a Human and a German Shepherd. He had his hand on the woman's shoulder, telling her something with a smile.

The man on her other side was dressed in doctor scrubs. And had his arm warped around her, lovingly kissing her forehead. While also kneeled over slightly so one of the babies could grasp a finger of his other hand.

And they all both _smiling_. Like it was the happiest day of their lives.

While I studied the picture, my mind linked a few things together and I nudged 2. Directing his attention to the doctor in the photo and then to the White Coat standing across the room from us. They were one-in-the-same.

To say we were a little shocked, was quite the understatement. We had never imagined the White Coats having a _family_. I guess we had always just assumed that they were spawn from Hell-Seeds or something.

2 kept averting his eyes to look at the picture, then the White Coat and back again. As if he was trying to find something to disprove what he was seeing. Though the picture was quite old and worn. It was obvious that the man in it was just a much younger version of the man in front of us.

The possibly that he had removed the guys face and now wore it as his own, crossed my mind. But that seemed a little outlandish. Even for; 'the dead bug stuck to the shoe of human filth;' that were the White Coats.

"That's right." The man suddenly said and we both jumped. It was then that I realized, for some reason, I was no longer scared. It seemed that my curiosity and surprise had rendered any other emotions null-and-void. And when I looked at 2, it seemed that he was suffering from the same thing.

"That's me." The White Coat continued, nodded at the picture. "That's my wife Lilly – the babies are my son and daughter; Evan and Evaine. They'll be – 5 years old in May." The man admitted sadly. "I haven't seen them since –" He suddenly choked up and couldn't seem to continue for several minutes.

Then he seemed to steel himself and looked back up at us and explained. "It was only a few months after that picture was taken. A Mutant attacked our home. My step-brother –" He nodded once again at the picture and we figured that he meant the other man. The Mutant. "He _shot_ it." The White Coat continued. "Just before – before it tore out his throat." He stated, before taking a deep breath and continued.

"My wife was seriously injured and died in my arms a few hours later. "I didn't realize that my children had been exposed to its blood. After only a few months they started to mutate." He explained. All 2 and I could do was stare at him. "I was a doctor at the time and I did everything I could. But it wasn't enough."

The White Coat took another deep breath before he continued. "Then a _man_ approached me. He offered me equipment, medical drugs, anything I needed – to save them." The man looked away from us then. "But it was a scam. That man. Was_ Shredder_. He took my children and forced me to create _weapons_ for him."

He paused and he buried his face in his hands. "Shredder gave me his word, that if I worked for him, he would not hurt them. I'm sure I don't need to tell you how much that man's _word_ is worth. But it was all I had." He admitted.

2 and I were shocked as the White Coat suddenly start to _cry_. I looked down at the picture again. It seemed impossible that five people who looked so happy could have experienced so much pain. And I realized, we'd made a mistake.

We had always assumed that the White Coats were our enemy. However that was only because they had been the only ones we had _seen_. We hadn't realized that someone else could be pulling the strings. Until now.

I thought about my lost brother and though I would never forgive the White Coats for taking him away. I found that I couldn't hate them like I had before. I needed more _facts_ before I could do that with a clear conscious.

Cause if what this White Coat said was true. He was just like us. Willing to do _anything_ to protect the people he loved.

I looked at 2 as he lowered his head to study the photograph as well. Then he looked up into my eyes. And I knew he had come to the same conclusion. We faced the White Coat again, as he sat down on one of the cots and continued to wallow in his misery. Carefully I reached down to pick up the little picture. And after one last look at 2. We walked over to him.

I paused when I reached the man. Who was obviously not aware of our presence. Then I tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up so suddenly that I jumped and back-peddled. 2 was at my side in a heartbeat. Steadying me, so I didn't fall.

Before my mind could demand that I run away. I shoved the little card out to him. He looked at the picture for half a second. Before reaching out to gently take it from my hands.

He stared at the people on the page for almost a whole minute, before he looked back up at us. "Thank you." He said, his voice cracking slightly. He cleared his throat before continuing in a stronger voice. "For what it's worth. I _am_ sorry – for what I did to you." I looked at 2, as he continued to watch the man in front of us. Considering his apology. After a couple of minutes, he nodded. But only _once_.

Of course I knew that this meant that only _he _had forgiven him. He had no say over whether the rest of us did or not. And that would continue to remain up to us.

It was then that someone cleared their throat over by the staircase and we all looked up to find Yoshi standing there. With his normal, understanding look.

"I can't leave you alone for a minute." He joked.

…

As it turned out. We were in trouble. What with all the seriousness and learning that one of our enemies might not actually be the Heir of Satan. One tends to forget about other things. Such as, the mini lake that had taken up residence in the second story bathroom.

Casey looked like his head was about to explode. And April and August couldn't stop laughing. But in the end they seemed to come to the agreement that this would be a good learning experience. And set forth to teach us how to clean up our own mess.

Which is how my brothers and I found ourselves mopping up approximately 3 quarters of the current liquid-limit of Lake Michigan. Someone, somewhere was no doubt wondering why there was a whale drinking from their pond. And 5 even swore he saw a _fish_ in the toilet.

All the while, our youngest brother complained that he was abused and neglected. And 8 was huffing about, declaring war with anything that moved. Which, at one point, even included a _mop_. But finally, after two and a half hours. The job was done.

2 made sure to scold 8 and 5 something fierce, for causing this trouble. But in the end found it to be pointless. As they quickly declared that it was; 'worth it.' 2 did a face-palm and I just laughed. 'At least we 5 got him out of the kitchen.'

When we meandered down the stairs a few hours later, we found April and the White Coat talking absently on the couch. 2 and I had informed our brothers of the man's position, so none of us weren't quite as cautious as we had been before. But we were still understandably wary of him.

"That floor better be _spotless_." Casey threatened, walking up next to us. 8 immediately got defensive and stood at his full height to stare down his newest rival and punching bag. Of course, at a full 37 inches tall. I don't think it had quite the effect he'd planed.

Thankfully, the 'WWF Smack-Down of the Jones house' was canceled when Yoshi opened the front door and called us out. 2 and I grabbed our cooperative-challenged brother and hulled him across the floor as he continued to stubbornly glare at Casey the whole way.

…

_(Yoshi:)_

Yoshi watched as the four Turtles gathered on the lawn to watch the sun disappear over the horizon. He had to ensure the smallest one, several time, that there was no need for concern. As it would return the next day. Though he did not seem entirely convinced. But thankfully his attention was soon gathered by the chirping of a cricket. And had recruited his second-oldest brother. The one they called 8. To help him locate the sound.

However the other two didn't follow, in fact they seemed somewhat depressed. It had been Yoshi's suggestion that Perry tell them his story. And even though it had granted the reaction that they had hoped for. And helped the little Turtles understand that they shared a great deal with the man. He still found himself worried that maybe they rushed into this.

The two little Turtles were obviously having a hard time with the idea that Perry was now on their side.

But the Rat Master honestly couldn't blame them. He too, understood what it was like. To suddenly learn that everything you thought you knew about someone, was wrong. To have your entire world literally flipped on its access in a mater of minutes. Though they were at least _willing_ to try to understand. It was still going to take them some time to adjust.

In fact even hours after the incident up stairs. Yoshi had still spotted the leader watching Scott through the window. Like he expected it to suddenly all become a dream and the scientist would attack him, or his brothers at any moment.

Even at such a young age. 2 had already grown up too much and was still trying so hard to lead and care for his brothers. And at the same time, taking more than his share of the responsible for their actions.

It was an admirable quality, one great leaders from history had strived for years to master. And Yoshi was honestly quite proud of him for achieving it. But he had taken it too far.

Now the child _expected_ the day that he'd make a wrong call. Instead of simply preparing for the possibility of one. He could no longer fight against that fear. And Yoshi knew that if something were not done soon, he would be crushed under its weight.

Thankfully his brothers were helping him through it. He had seen 8 getting on his older brother's case for just such an action. Though he was never harsh or cruel. It was obviously just an act. A way to keep his brother sane, be driving him insane. A tactic that worked quite well with the two.

The youngest offered him relief from the chaos. Lightened the load. Reminded him that even the Turtle that carried the world on its shell, had once _played_ as a child.

While at the same time, 9 was always there to take the drama, the listen when needed. Remind his brother that words were just words and everyone made mistakes. Together the three kept him afloat under the weight of his self-appointed burden.

In fact Yoshi could see the makings of not one, but _two '_2nd in command'. Both 8 and 9 possessed specific views that their leader often turned to when he didn't have all the answers himself.

In fact Yoshi had been watching the four young Mutants very closely over the last few days. Looking for individual traits that might better allow him to explain what they would gain. When he offered them the chance to train, as _Ninja_.

Though they were currently unfiltered, almost clumsy. With the proper training, he was sure they could become warriors of the highest caliber. And had already found many impressive qualities within each.

The Leader was honorable, purpose driven, determined to protect. The Rebel, strong, defiant, almost insane at times. But passionate and loyal. Qualities Yoshi saw much of in _himself_.

Even the Youngest. Wild and crazy, yet caring and lovable. Was not unlike a child he had once been. However the third.

He would have been lying, had he not admitted that the idea of teaching the second youngest to _fight_ was almost painful at times. For he would always remember, what he had _seen_ when the child had not been in control.

Under the command of the nano-bots, it was obvious that this Turtle may not be the strongest, the fastest or even the most skilled of his brothers. But when cornered, he was certainly the _deadliest_.

It was unnerving, to say the least. To think that this child. A _pacifist_ in every since of the word. Had something so dark at his core.

But yet Yoshi knew that there must be something else. Something worse, stored in the deepest recesses of his mind. A strong, yet painful memory. A time in his life when action had failed. And now helped him _contain_ the darker side of his soul.

…

When night had finally fallen. Yoshi gathered the little Turtles around the porch swing and pointed out stars. And telling them the stories of constellations. He smiled as they watched him in pure amazement as he explained that stars were actually more _suns_.

He had just started on the constellation of Leo the Lion. When August walked out the front door and took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"You know, I remember a time when you couldn't _see_ the stars in the city." August declared suddenly and Yoshi nodded. He too remembered when the lights had still shone so brightly that it blocked out the view above. "Of course, their still not as beautiful as they are out here." August finished.

"No." Yoshi agreed. "I believe it has something to do with the quite of the forest."

August sighed, then gently picked up 9 from the other side of the swing and stole the child's seat.

It was then that the youngest, 5. Spotted a firefly over the lawn and chased it down. The other two were right on his heals and after a, not so graceful, jump from August's lap, 9 joined them.

August was about to go after them, when Yoshi held him back. "They are all right. They have _excellent _night vision." Yoshi explained, letting August sit down again. "As do I." Yoshi added and August laughed in agreement.

After a minute of watching the children run around trying to catch the clever little bugs. August leaned over his knees, letting his arms hang limp as he lowered his head to talk to the wooden planks of the deck. "Will you watch over April while I'm gone?" He asked.

"You do not have to ask my friend." Yoshi answered immediately and caught his companion's smile out of the corner of his eye.

"I thought not." He responded. "But it doesn't hurt."

"Will you be able to locate your friend _alone_?" Yoshi asked.

"I wont be alone." August stated sitting back up again, so he could stretch out. "I've made quite a few friends down in the Everglades over the years."

"I would not doubt it." Yoshi declared with a smile.

"Don't worry about me Hamato. You just focus on taking care of these little balls of mischief." August ordered with a laugh, as he shock his head. "I get the feeling their going to be a real handful."

"Yes." Yoshi agreed, admittedly, not really looking forward to that particular part of this experience.

"Are you alright?" August asked suddenly serious. "I know it's been a while. But seeing such young children can eat at those kinds of wounds."

Yoshi realized that he was talking about his loss of Miwa. "It can August." He agreed. "But children also have a way of healing broken hearts and mending wounded souls."

"Can't argue with you there." August stated looking absent-mindedly up to the window of the room where his niece worked. "I probably would have gone crazy had April not been their to pick me up. Her father – my _brother_ – he had been my best friend." He said sadly, trying to hold back his grief. "Sometimes I still can't believe he's gone."

"He is _not_ August." Yoshi declared and his friend looked at him curiously. "Loved ones always remain in your heart. And your older brother is still here. By your side. Protecting you every time you're in danger."

August smiled in remembrance of an inside joke. "No wonder I still wake up at night expecting to be short sheeted." Yoshi couldn't help laughing and soon the forest echoed with the sounds of amusement.

…

About an hour later. A Semi Truck, driven by a man who Yoshi could only describe as; 'Conan the Conqueror.' Pulled into the yard. Casey quickly went out to greet the man who went by _Joe_. Then started escorting the other Mutants in the barn, into the back of the truck.

"Unidentifiable Food Stuffs?" August read from a large wooden board that had been placed under the back door. And painted to give the illusion that it was only food in the cargo bay.

"I'm not sure I want to know." Yoshi decided, unconsciously pulling the smallest Turtle from under the truck, before he got into trouble.

"How far are you going?" August asked Joe, as he opened the passenger door to the cabin.

"You August?" The man asked and August nodded. "Heard about you. Heard you had had a bit of problem with your other transport?"

August scoffed in annoyance. "Having to suddenly abandon an area where one's planned mode of _aerial_ transportation was set to take off in 3 hours. Can do that." He stated sourly.

Joe just laughed. "Well man, any friend of Casey's is a friend of mine." Joe stated nodding at Mr. Jones. "That man there, saved my life. I'll get you to Florida, if I have to carry you on my back." He proclaimed.

August smiled. "Thank you." He said before tossing his bag into the cabin and turned back to Yoshi and the Turtles. He quickly kneeled down to the kids. "Now I want _all four of you _talking when I get back." He ordered kindly.

The older three looked a little put-off, but the youngest quickly stated. "Pizza!" It was currently the only word he'd spoken so far.

August laugh and patted him on the head. "_Besides_ pizza." He corrected. "I want at least a decent _hello_." He declared. The little one looked down right confused. Like he couldn't imagine a better greeting then; 'pizza.'

The older man laughed again and stood up to give Yoshi a gentleman's handshake. "Keep an eye on that kid for me." August requested, nodded toward Casey. And Yoshi nodded in return.

April materialized a second later and quickly managed to tell her Uncle to 'be careful' in so many different ways. Yoshi had to wonder if she read a Thesaurus in her moments of down time.

He promised to be back within a month and would call every week to check in on things. Giving April several large hugs, a punch to Casey's shoulder and an embarrassing pat on the head for each of the Turtles. He soon jumped into the 18 wheeler and was off.

…

4 days later

_(9's: POV)_

As it turned out, the coveted; 'closet of toys.' Was in the _barn_. 'No wonder we never found it.'

5, 2 and I followed April out to locate it. To which 5 was immediately distracted, by the sheer amount of play objects that existed in the little room.

"You can each chose _one._" April instructed before looking around the barn at the new selection of Mutants currently taking up residence at the farm. It seemed that Casey's group had a good system. As they managed to free several Mutants a night, before getting them transportation to some other area of the country.

"Hey." April said suddenly. And 2 and I looked at her, awaiting for her question. "Where's your brother?" She asked 2. We could easily sense that 8 was still in the house. So 2 and I pointed toward said structure, to let her know and I went back to investigating a net of building blocks, to see what wonders might resided inside.

I took almost an hour to convince 5 that he couldn't even _lift_ the swing-set he'd located in the corner. Much less fit it into the house. And ended up settling on _finger paints_ instead.

While also managing to procure enough paper to easily paper-mache the house two times over. Both inside and out. I decided on the blocks after all, curious to see what all I could build with the little Lego's and 2 gave the house a wicked grin, before choosing a plastic Light-Saber. Obviously a few years of pay-back were in 8's near future.

April made sure to bring plenty of other drawing and/or painting utensils. Including crayons, colored pencils, markers, you name it. And we headed back for the house.

…

When we walked into the living room, our attention was quickly captured by 8. Who was sitting on the couch with Casey seemingly _transfixed _by something on TV.

When I looked, I found it to be some kind of; 'kick-boxing match.' Honestly, I couldn't see the attraction myself. But when one of the players was thrown into a table, I could definitely understand why 8 liked it.

Both Casey and 8 started screaming and whopping at this taken action. Which had April running into the house to see what was wrong. When she looked from the two muscle-bound idiots on the couch, to the television. I thought her face might dry up and peel away in her rage.

"CASEY JONES." She bellowed. Said victim of her anger, obviously hadn't expected such a loud, sudden scream. As he jumped so intensely that he fell over the back of the couch.

8 just looked at the spot where his partner in crime had been sitting only moments before. Then behind the couch, before finally up at April, like he had no idea what was going on. And from the way he had been focused on the TV. I don't think he _did_.

"What is _that_?" April demanded, pointing at the offending object of her attention. Known simply as; 'the television.'

"What?" Casey asked totally confused, as he peeked over the top of the couch to look at what she was pointing at. "A TV." He declared unhelpfully. However he quickly tried again when she glared at him with such a look, I had honestly expected him to catch fire. "It's Street Fighting." He tried. "A friend of mine found these old boot-leg tapes and –"

"I don't care." April yelled again and he ducked back behind the couch. "Why are you letting _him _watch this blasphemy?" She asked pointing to 8. Who quickly turned to me and asked, 'What did she call me?'

"_Blasphemy_." Casey repeated highly insulted. As he jumped to his feet, suddenly courageous again.

"Yes, blasphemy?" April screeched getting up right in his face. "He's _4-years old_, Casey. How could you expose him to this kind of _violence_?" Casey stood there with his eye twitching slightly and opened his mouth to defend himself. When –

"_Kill the Ump_." 8 suddenly declared toward the TV and everyone turned to stare at him in surprise. But he was so engrossed in his show, that he was no longer aware anyone else was even in the state, let alone the room.

April stood there with her mouth agape for half a minute. Before turning on Casey and demanded. "_Where_ did he learn _that_?" Casey seemed to think about that for a minute, before directing a guilty cringe in her direction. She was about to tear him a new one, when Yoshi announced his presence.

"Is lunch ready?" He asked causally, as if nothing was amiss. All anyone could do was stare at the suddenly peacefully presence. Then April gasped and fled into the kitchen to rescue the food.

"Good timing." Casey commented him. Before looking back at the TV and painfully lifted the remote to turn it off. 8 looked like he had just been shot and turned to glare at his offender. "Sorry, little man. She's right." Casey admitted sourly.

It looked like my slightly older brother was about to implode. But as usually Yoshi had it covered. As he just casually walked over and picked him up, before carrying him into the kitchen.

…

3 days later

August called a few days later and informed April that he's made to Florida and had his friend's position. He just needed to track him down. Hopefully he'd find him and be on his way back within a week or so. If things looked up.

When April revealed that 8 had started talking. He'd actually asked to talk to him. Of course 8 had no idea how to use the telephone and ended up holding it wrong, while _yelling_ into the receiver at the top of his lungs.

In the end August was still happy to hear from him. Even if he did have temporary hearing loss. And practically demanded that me and 2 better at least be saying _hello_ the next time he called.

…

6 days later

_(Yoshi:)_

Yoshi watched absent-mindedly as the Turtles played in the pond. Located about half a mile from the farm-house. The water was remarkably warm, considering that the weather was only just crawling into Spring.

April, Casey and even Scott Perry were there as well. It seems that Casey had finally decided to speak to her again. After an incident involving an unfortunate VHS collection. Which April had; (Quote; unquote) 'Used as _target practice_." The fighting had seemed almost never-ending.

And after being cooped up inside for the last few days, following a cold snap. Lets just say. They weren't likely to have been mistaken for; 'Paradise Farm, birthplace of peace, love and understanding.' A much-needed break from the craziness, had certainly been in-order.

"Hey." April said, suddenly on her feet. As she looked around wildly. "Where's the little one?" She demanded. Yoshi looked to the place where he had last seen him. But the smallest Turtle was nowhere to be seen.

"He's under the water." Scott answered casually, pointing to a dark spot near where the two Turtles, know by their brothers as 2 and 9, were standing.

Yoshi calmed when he realized this as well. But April's stubbornness knew-no-bounds. "How long as he been under?" She accused Casey, who had been given the responsibility to watch him.

"About 5 minutes." Scott answered before he'd thought over his words. Casey immediately jumped to his feet and April was already in the water, racing to save the little Turtle.

"Wait –" Scott stated again, but he wasn't heard. Yoshi stood up slowly to assist if needed. But he hadn't sensed that the child was in any danger. And considering Perry's reaction, he wasn't convinced that he was.

April broke the surface seconds later. The smallest Turtle clutched tightly in her arms. And Casey was quick to her side, trying to help in any way he could.

"April. Casey." Yoshi said loudly, as they began to fuss over the little Mutant. But the authority in his voice, broke through their panic and they both looked up at him. He calmed slightly, before saying in a softer tone. "He is fine." He explained simply, nodding at the little Turtle, who seemed a slightly miffed by the sudden intrusion. But otherwise unharmed.

Casey and April both looked at him like he had grown a second head. The attention obviously made the child a little uncomfortable and April put him down again. Where he quickly regained his happy-go-lucky attitude and continued playing with his brothers.

April and Casey however, were rooted to the spot. As they watched them play in the water. Yoshi finally got their attention again and convinced them to return to land. Where he quietly handed each of them a towel.

"They're _Turtles_." Scott explained when he deemed it safe enough to speak. "A normal turtle can stay under water for up to 2 hours or longer. _They _can likely _double _that." He explained, nodding toward the Mutant Turtles.

"In fact. _Some_ turtles can even take up dissolved oxygen in the water and breathe similar to a fish." Scott explained. "Of course – they – aren't really _old_ enough – to do that – yet." He said cautiously, when the two teens turned to look at him, like he was a rare species of fungus.

"_That_ would have been nice to know _earlier_." Casey declared sourly, as he started to ring out his shirt.

…

A few hours later, the one known as 9 suddenly emerged from below the surface, after staying down for well over ten minutes and quickly got his brothers' attention. Before pointing at something below the water. When he explained something to them, they all became exited.

"What did you find?" April asked, wondering if she should be concerned.

The one known as 8 looked up and stated clearly. "_Turtle_."

"No kidding." Casey laughed. It had become easier to understand them, with two of the Turtles now speaking. But sometimes they had to wonder if they were translating correctly. It wouldn't be the first time, they had called something a _turtle_, that clearly wasn't.

But this time it seemed Casey would have to swallow his joke. As the oldest, known simply as 2, emerged from the water with none other than; '_a_ _turtle' _in his hands.

"Well what do you know." April said walking to the shore to meet them and leaned down to inspect the animal. It looked rather young and seemed a little annoyed at having been disturbed. "It's a Red-Eared Slider." She said before adding. "I _think_."

Of course the kids didn't seem to care what _kind _it was. Instead they were just ecstatic of their discovery.

April smiled, as she pet the turtle's shell. "Would you like to _keep_ him." All four of them looked up at her suddenly confused. "Here." She said holding out her hands for the animal. "We can take him home. I'm sure Casey has a fish tank somewhere in that junk pile, he calls a house."

"Hey." Casey argued dejectedly. But didn't get the chance to say anything more. As 2 suddenly pulled the turtle protectively to his plastron and they all started backing up.

"Hey, what's wrong." April asked, trying to figure out what had brought this on.

"No. You _can't_." The youngest demanded suddenly. He looked like he was about to cry. "You can't take him. He likes it here, it's his home. What about his _family_?"

April sat up straighter as this sank in. "Oh, no. I didn't mean –" She tried, looking to Yoshi for advice.

He walked up to the shore and kneeled down to look at the children. They all seemed extremely upset about the possibility of separating this animal from any others of its kind in the pond. "It is alright little ones." He reassured them. "She didn't mean any harm. If you would rather he stayed here. That's fine."

The little Turtles seemed to consider this, before the one known as 8 asked. "No tank? No _cage_?"

"No." Yoshi assured them and they all deflated in relief.

"Hang on." Casey said suddenly sitting up straighter. "How did _they _know it had a family?" Yoshi and April considered this. Before looking back at the children. Who were all clicking away in that language of theirs. To which Yoshi could have sworn he saw the turtle in their hands _react _to it.

"5." He asked getting the child's attention. "Can you – _talk_ to that turtle?" He asked.

The Mutant looked a little lost, but answered. "Yeah." As if this were the most natural thing in the world.

"Whoa. Hold the phone." Casey stated walking up to them as well. "You mean you can actually _understand_ that turtle and he understands you?"

"Yeah." 5 said again slowly, obviously very confused.

"You –" Casey started then everyone looked at Scott, who was still sitting in his lawn chair, watching the scene with a high level of amazement.

"Is that normal?" April asked.

"No." He answered simply.

"You – _can't_?" 5 asked them.

"No." Yoshi responded after a minute.

"Oh." The little Mutant stated, before returning to his brothers. His attention on the subject; lost.

They all just watched him in shock. Before Yoshi started laughing to himself. They looked at him, expecting an explanation. But all he said was. "You learn something new everyday."

…

2 days later

_(Yoshi:)_

Yoshi flipped through the book in his lap not really reading anything. As he absent-mindedly watched the four Turtles, drawing in their separate notepads. He had to admit, he liked the idea of them having some kind of creative outlet. They needed something to help relieve the tension and give their grief a voice.

The Youngest, the one his brothers called 5, was currently enthralled in a multi-colored masterpiece, with no foreseeable objective. Other then to _make a mess_. While also making quite the nuisance of himself. By stealing his brothers' utensils and claiming innocence when they hunted them down.

He'd had to break up a fight between the two oldest, 2 and 8, a dozen time already. As Casey was currently out, checking in with a Unit and wasn't there to keep the little hot-head entertained.

So it seemed the muscle-bound Turtle had decided to make up for lost time, by completely _terrorizing_ his older brother. Who was not taking it very well. Even the little peace-keeper, known as 9, couldn't keep his brothers from duking it out every five seconds. Yoshi had finally been forced to move them to separate sides of the room. Before someone got hurt.

He looked up from his thoughts when he heard something drop. Realizing that he had zoned out. And turned to find the Turtle called 9 setting a dictionary at his feet. Before going to right the pile of books he had knocked over when he pulled it from the bottom of the stack.

After he was finished, he gave Yoshi a sheepish smile, as if to say he was sorry. Yoshi smiled back and nodded, letting him know it wasn't a big deal. The little one then picked up the heavy tome and half dragged, half scooted it over to his work area.

Yoshi couldn't see what he was up to. But he knew the child had a curtain love for books and wouldn't harm the dictionary in any way. He sighed as he looked back down at the book in his lap and closed it again, without even reading the title.

Placing it on the pile, he checked on the other Turtles to make sure they were okay. The youngest was thankfully kept internally busy with the different forms of art. Currently he had colored paints of every shade and substance all over the place. Luckily April had foreseen this and had _covered _the room with newspaper.

8 looked kind of bored and had long since stopped drawing. Now just lounged in the sunlight from the window. Yoshi had the feeling that they would have to think of another outlet for this ones creativity. Drawing didn't seem to be his thing.

Even the one called 2 wasn't all that interested anymore. He seemed to just be doing it, because he had nothing better to do. Yoshi had been meditating with him daily so he had something to fall back on. But the child picked up things so quickly it was hard to keep his mind on something for very long.

Thankfully the one called 9 had managed to keep himself entertained so far. But Yoshi feared the day when he ran out of books to read. God forbid they return to the 'taking things apart' stage. He wasn't sure if the microwave would ever be the same.

Strangely, even though he hadn't shown a lot interest it. It was 9 who was by far the best drawer. According to April, he had made a perfect circle, by hand, on his first attempt. Yoshi had remembered reading somewhere that it was an early Renaissance Artist that had used just such a technique to prove his craftsmanship.

Unfortunately he couldn't remember the man's name. Then he thought of something and looked to his slowly dwindling stack of books and started taking them off one at a time, until 'History of Renaissance Art,' finally presented itself.

He picked it up the tomb and flipped to the index. Quickly finding _The Perfect Circle_, he turned back until locating the correct page. Giotto di Bondone – (1266/7 – January 8, 1337.)

Yoshi thought on the name for a minute, before looking up at the Turtle with the dictionary. "_Giotto_?" He pronounced poorly. The child didn't even so much as finch. Yoshi made a face, before turning back to the book. "Perhaps not." He told himself aloud. And was about to flip the book closed again, when another name caught his interest.

Descending in alphabetical order and only covering some of the basics. 'Leonardo da Vinci,' was next on the list. He shrugged, before looking back at the Turtle. "Leonardo?" He asked.

This time the Turtle looked at him. But it was not in an understanding way. More like he was just reacting to the sound of Yoshi's voice. The child waited another second, before determining that Yoshi wasn't talking to him and turned back to his own book.

The older man sighed. He had tried hundreds of names so far, but that was the closest thing to a reaction he'd gotten. He was about to turn the page when he felt a hand on his arm. And looked down to find the oldest Turtle peeking over his side to look at the page. Yoshi sat statue still and silently encouraged the child, when he started to move his mouth. As if trying to sound out a word.

"_Leo-nar-o?" _He asked, but when it didn't seem to sound right, he looked up at Yoshi questionably.

Yoshi pointed to the name and followed the letters. Helping him sound it out. "_Leonardo."_ He repeated.

"_Leonar-do._" The Turtle said then looked up happily. Ecstatic that he had accomplished it. "Leonardo." He said again, this time much more fluent.

"Very good." Yoshi commented and the child smiled. His first time speaking and he had said a name. Curious, Yoshi asked him. "Do you like that name?"

The Turtle almost nodded, then seemed to catch himself before saying. "Yes."

Yoshi smiled again, before asking. "Would you like it to be _your _name?" He hoped the child understood the question. It seemed that he did, for he looked back down at the book and then back up at Yoshi.

"Yes." He said again.

"Very well." Yoshi agreed. "Leonardo." He added and the Turtle just about started jumping up and down in his joy. Of course by this time the others had come over to see what all the hubbub was about. And _Leonardo_ quickly informed his brothers of his new name.

Yoshi smiled at the sight, before he was interrupted. "I want a name _too_." The youngest whined. As he put his hands on the top of the book and looked at the page upside down.

"Yes." Yoshi agreed. "You will all have a name." He gently lifting the Turtle into his lap, so he could turn the page in the book. It didn't take long before the other two were crowded around, waiting anxiously to see what titles the book would provide them with.

It didn't surprise him that the very next one, the youngest chose as his own. '_Michelangelo_.' Yoshi couldn't tell if he had been impatient or had actually liked the name. But it seemed to fit him.

Particularly after his second oldest brother had nick-named him _'Mikey_.' To which Mikey had to immediately come up with a nick-name for his only other currently identified brother. Quickly dubbing him, _'Leo.'_

Leo immediately liked it, as it was also the name of a _Lion_. Yoshi wondered briefly if that had been what had attracted him to the name Leonardo in the first place. Not that the kid had any idea what a lion was. For all he knew he had just named himself after a sun. Yoshi flipped through the pages, carefully reading each name out-loud so the other two could hear what they sounded like. It didn't surprise him in the least, when the little hot-head quickly grew impatient as well. And chose a name not 3 pages after Michelangelo's. '_Raphael_.'

He claimed to his older brother, that it sounded _tougher _then his_._ To which Yoshi couldn't help but laugh. And soon the only one left was his original target.

This Turtle, like everything else he did, was putting a lot of thought into choosing a name. To which Yoshi was only too happy to oblige him. However after a while, his brothers grew a little bored. So they promised to return when he chose and went back to whatever they were doing before.

But when Yoshi had reached the end of the book. He worried that the child wouldn't find a name that suited him. However the Turtle seemed determined and quickly flipped the book back to the front page and started over from A.

Thankfully it wasn't too much longer before the child showed interest in a page, other than just learning a little about Renaissance Art. Unfortunately though, unlike his brother, this little Turtle wasn't encouraged to _speak_ his name of choice.

Yoshi had hoped that he would have started talking, so he wouldn't remain the only one that wasn't. But it seemed that he wasn't yet ready to take that step.

"Is that the one?" Yoshi asked when the Turtle had been on the same page for almost five minutes. The child looked up at him from his lap, then looked back at the page. Yoshi wondered if he wanted to hear it again, so he repeated the name as best he could.

"Donato di Niccolò di Betto Bardi." Yoshi was almost certain that he wasn't pronouncing it right. Maybe that was why the Turtle looked so confused. But then the child seemed to discover something else on the page and pointed to it.

Yoshi looked over his head and had to move his hand a little so he could read the print. "_Donatello_?" Yoshi asked, apparently it was what the sculptor had gone by. It seemed that even in 1466 they understood the value of _nick-names_.

The Turtle quickly became exited and pointed to himself. Yoshi laughed and agreed. "Very well. Donatello it is."

"_Don!_"Michelangelo suddenly proclaimed. And Yoshi looked over to see that the other three had returned to their brother's side, just as they promised. However Mikey didn't seem happy with his brother's new nick-name and tried another. "_Donnie_." He said and smiled before repeating it a few more times.

Donatello nodded his approval, then said something in their clicking language and all eyes turned to Raphael. Yoshi immediately saw the dilemma. He was the only one without a nick-name.

The other three brothers quickly took a thinking stance as they contemplated him. Before Mikey once again declared the chosen title. "_Raph_." Raphael roiled his eyes. But grinned a little in acceptance of the name.

Yoshi smiled as he watched them talk to each other in their old language again. Glad to see that they continued to speak like this. He didn't want Donatello to feel like an outsider, among his own brothers.

It was then that Leonardo split from the group and walked up to him. He seemed to have a question on his mind, but needed a little reassurance to voice it. "Yes Leonardo?" Yoshi asked.

Leo rocked on his feet for a second before asking. "Do _you _get a new name too?" Yoshi was shocked by this question. He had never considered it before. And it was true that none of the Turtles had ever spoken his name in the past.

He was about to answer the child. When something accrued to him. Shredder had not known who he was and if he was going to be able to keep these children safe. It would be best that his identity was rewritten.

"Perhaps I should." Yoshi admitted, then looked up to find all four of the Turtles crowded around him. Waiting to hear his new name. He sighed as he realized that he did not actually have one. Then got an idea. "What would _you_ call me?" He asked them.

They seemed a little taken aback by that. "We can give you a name?" Michelangelo asked innocently.

"Of course." Yoshi admitted simply. "What would be easiest for you to call me?" He asked them all at large. There was only a second's hesitation before they all started talking about something.

If Yoshi was interpreting them correctly. He'd say that they had all thought of the same thing. But they didn't seem to know the _name_ for it. "It is alright." He assured them. "Take your time. We're in no rush."

After a few minutes. They were all crowded around Donatello's dictionary. As he tried to locate the word they were all thinking of.

…

3 days later

_(Donnie's: POV) ^.^_

This was starting to get a little old. I'd been paging through this dictionary for days now and still hadn't come up with the word we wanted for Yoshi's new name. We all knew what it was, it was something that had stuck with us for a while now. Something we would always think about when we saw Yoshi.

But damn it all. If I ended up reading this whole stinking book and still didn't find the word I was looking for. I was going to be ticked.

I looked up and watched as Yoshi preformed some slow-motion fighting moves with Leo and Raph. Having explained that by _practicing_ at a slow pace, it would enable them to _execute_ the techniques at super fast speeds, when needed.

I could tell that 8 – _Raph's_ patience wasn't going to hold out much longer. As he never did taken slow-and-easy; gracefully. Plus he had finally passed April's health check on his wrists and was just dying to hit something.

Fortunately Yoshi was well aware of his irritated state. "Raphael. Why don't you take a break." He suggested without opening his eyes or stopping his movements.

"K." Raph proclaimed with a groan, before coming over to see how my search was coming. When he realized that I was on the R's he had to once again ask me if his name was in the book.

And I had to once again explain that a dictionary was for _words_, not names. Just them Mikey came pounding up the stairs and flew over to my other side, quickly asking if I had found it yet.

However when I answered no, he grabbed my arm and tugged me to my feet so suddenly that I dropped the dictionary, unfortunately for me, right on my foot. I cried out in pain and Mikey was quickly scolded by Yoshi to be careful.

For once in his life, Mikey actually listened and promptly apologized. Before pulling on my arm again. Dragging me toward the stairs.

I heard Yoshi sigh dejectedly and give Leo and Raph leave to follow us and we were all soon down stairs in the living room. Following Mikey as he rushed to April, who was sitting on the couch with the White Coat. Who we had learned went by the name Scott Perry.

"Oh Mikey, be careful!" April stated, when I'd nearly tripped in the brother's newest attempt to dislocate my shoulder. 5 – Mikey, apologized again, before inviting himself into her lap. And opening the large book she had in her lap at the time. I quickly made my way onto the couch and looked over curiously.

A _Thesaurus_. 'That could be useful.'

"Ok, from what I hear, you need a word." She explained poking at Mikey, before continuing. "Maybe it would help if we started with others _like _it." She said.

"Or perhaps, you could explain what your thinking of." We all looked at each other, when Yoshi suggested that last part, as he descended the stairs and claimed a seat. Admittedly we'd never thought of that.

Mikey seemed to have an idea and got down off the couch, where he started to push Raph into the middle of the living room. And maneuvered him into a stance. Or trying to anyway. As Raph was far from corporative.

After several failed attempts to get him to play puppets, Leo took his place. Mikey quickly set him up in an intimidated stance and turned to Yoshi pointing at his oldest brother and declared. "_Shredder_."

Every one winced at that, even Mikey. Apparently he hadn't meant for it to sound so finale. However Yoshi quickly came to his rescue.

"He will be Shredder?" He asked, kneeling down next to them and pointed at Leo, as though they were just rehearsing a play.

"Yeah." Mikey answered. Overjoyed that he'd understood. Then he pointed to himself and then at Yoshi.

"You are me?" Yoshi asked and Mikey nodded. He then turned to our oldest brother and acted it out in a show of slow motion novelties, worthy of its own dramatic theme song. As he swung to hit Leo in the face, but missed as he dodged out-of-the-way.

Mikey then made a big motion of something exploding around his arm. Then looked back at Yoshi. Who opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again in thought.

"I _think_ I understand." He finally responded.

"Well I'm glad _you_ do." April declared, obviously very confused.

"I believe they are thinking of my fight with Shredder." Yoshi started. "There was a moment when I had missed and hit a boarded window." He explained. Looking around at us and we all started to get exited, realizing that he'd gotten it. "The force of my attack shattered the board." Yoshi finished confidently.

"I remember that." April stated, then looked around at us. "I can't believe I never thought of that. When _I _first saw you do it, I was convinced you were Super Man." She admitted.

"I can certainly see how something such as that would inspire a name." Scott stated. "But the question is. Which one?" He finished.

"Indeed." Yoshi agreed. "There are many number of words that could be used to explain that." My brothers and I deflated as we realized that we were back at square-one.

"Hey, don't give up hope. We'll find it." April demanded opening the thesaurus again and started flipping through the pages. "Give me some words." She ordered, jabbing Perry in the ribs.

"Um." He stated rubbing his side. "Wood, board, punch." He offered.

April quickly found a word and started listing off others. "Board, plank, slat, panel, floorboard, timber." Finishing, she flipped to the back of the book and quickly located another. "Wood, timber, lumber, firewood, forest." She looked up and we all shook our heads.

"Fair enough." She said before flipping to another page. "Punch, blow, hit, thump, clout, knock, cuff, beat, strike, pummel." She stopped when we kept shaking our heads.

"Break." Yoshi suggested, stroking his long beard in thought. And April quickly located said word.

"Break, smash, fracture, rupture, shatter, split, crack, sever, breach, fissure." She stated. My brothers and I looked at each other, but quickly shook our heads again. "Was there one that _sounded _like it?" She asked.

"Shatter." My brothers all said at once.

"Ok," She declared and turned a few more pages. It took her a minute to find the word but then started listing off the others under it. "Smash, break, destroy, blow apart, smash to smithereens, splinter, explode, ruin. –"

"_Splinter_." I suddenly yelled and everyone jumped, even me. Then I held my throat and whispered "_Ow_." 'That does hurt.'

"Donnie." Mikey suddenly declared and bulldozed me into the carpet as he hugged me. I laughed as our other two bothers quickly piled on top as well, congratulating me on my first word.

After a few minutes of whopping and crowing. April spoke up over the noise. "I take it that's a _yes _for _Splinter_?" She asked.

"Splinter." We all answered her. Of course I made sure to say it quieter this time, so I didn't hurt my throat.

"Yep, that's a yes." April stated, before looking at the Yoshi. "Well – Master Splinter?" She asked. "That has a nice ring to it." She admitted.

"It does." Yoshi agreed, stroking his beard and looked at us, as we waited for his answer. True he had given us permission to give him a name. But it would still remain up to him whether he took it or not. But after a minute he smiled and nodded in agreement. "_Splinter_ it is then."

…

8 days later

_(Splinter:)^-^_

Splinter's sensitive ears picked up the sounds of April and the Turtles downstairs. As they tried to located some different methods of entertainment for the ones that were bored with drawing.

He looked up when someone ascended the stairs and Scott Perry soon appeared at the top. He looked over and spotted Splinter in a meditative stance and apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." He said and offered. "I'll come back later."

Scott was about to descend the stairs again, when Splinter called him back. "It is alright Mr. Perry. It is nothing that cannot wait." He said, motioned for the scientist to join him on his mat.

Perry hesitated for a second, before walking back into the room and sat down in front of him. He shifted nervously and Splinter realized that he needed a little incentive to speak.

"What brings you here my friend?" He asked and Scott looked up.

He tried to start several times, before finally willing himself to talk. "I – need to tell you something." He said simply. Then added. "There's something you should know – about the Turtles."

"Go on." Splinter instructed so the man wouldn't pause again.

"You see." Scott started, but reconsidered and tried a different approach. "The Shredder. He had us create them to be Super Solders. Weapons." He explained.

"You have said this before Mr. Perry." Splinter stated truthfully.

"Yes. But you see." He stated again. "They weren't just going to be weapons for him to use for whatever he may choose. They were created for a purpose. To destroy – _you_." He finally said, refusing to look Splinter in the eye.

But Splinter only sighed and said. "I know, Mr. Perry." The man looked up in slight alarm. "The Shredder has been hunting me for years now. I know of his intentions better than anyone. I knew from the moment I first saw his Ninja attacking them. That they had something to do with me."

Splinter took a breath before continuing. "The Shredder's obsessions are few. But the ones he has, have consumed his mind and soul. He lives only to see me die and everything he does is only to further that goal."

Scott sighed as he considered that. "If you don't mind me asking." He said watching Splinter closely to see if it was alright that he continue. "What exactly did you do to him?"

Splinter smiled sadly and took another deep breath. "He believes that I took a loved one from him. Tang Shen. My wife." He explained and Scott sat up straighter.

"_Your_ wife?" He asked, obviously confused.

"Yes." Splinter answered simply. "Oroku Saki loved her as well. But when she refused to return his affection. He stuck her down."

"Oh God." Scott prayed, looking away. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea." He apologized, swallowing roughly before he continued. "But – that still doesn't explain why he wants you dead."

"The night he destroyed my life. Took Tang Shen and –" Splinter couldn't bring himself to mention Miwa. But Scott nodded that he understood. "A fire broke out and consumed my home. In the chaos I believe that Shredder's mind was broken. He already thought so fiercely that she should love _him_,that he had come to believe that she actually _did_. And when she died. He blamed _me _for killing her."

Scott absorbed this for a second, obviously confused. Before Splinter continued. "He is _sick_ Mr. Perry. But it can not be seen on his body. Only in his actions."

"He's insane?" Scott asked simply and Splinter nodded.

"Admittedly, a part of me hopes that my old friend still lives in him somewhere." Splinter stated. "But the longer our battle continues, the less I believe he can be saved."

Scott looked over at the window, as he contemplated what he had just been told. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Before turning back to the Ninja Master. "If that's true. It will only make this _harder_ to hear."

Splinter sat up a little straighter and willed himself he listen to what the scientist had to say. "Tell me, my friend." He asked.

Perry took another breath then he recited. "The Retalion." Scott started. "The Super Drug given to the Turtles." He started and Splinter nodded in understanding. "How it brings out such strength and power in people. Is by merging the _muscle_ _memories_ stored in DNA with the DNA of a host." He explained. "It's kind of like _instant-learning_. Things that would take us years to master, they can do in a matter of seconds. Because it's literally in their DNA."

Splinter nodded. He had seen just such an event when fighting Leonardo. "However." Scott continued. "A suitable subject is needed, who possesses the – _abilities_ that we want the host to exhibit." Splinter absorbed this before the scientist went on.

"The subject DNA that Shredder gave us to use –" Scott continued, before pausing momentarily. "Was _yours_." Splinter looked up in shock when the pieces connected. "In a way. That makes them – your _sons_."

* * *

Well that was ridiculously. Hope it was worth the wait.

Read and Review

(Please)


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long to post this. I ended up having to write a _couple_ chapters, just to make sure nothing contradicted in the end. And to be honest, I really had no idea what I was going to do in this part.

Don't own Ninja Turtles… (I wish.)

* * *

Chapter: 7

2 days later

_(Splinter:)_

Splinter watched the Turtles rampage across the yard. Trying to catch the youngest, for some unspeakable thing he had, once again, done.

He thought it was unlikely that they would catch him. As the little one seemed to be getting faster everyday. But the older Mutant still couldn't help worrying over the trouble maker. Mikey was still so much smaller than his brothers. And he feared the day, that he finally pushed Raphael too far and got himself hurt.

Ever since discovering that they were, in a way, his biological sons. He had become noticeable overprotective of them. Perhaps a little _too_ much. But after the loss of Miwa; at such a young age. The idea of not one. But _four_ new children of his own, was quite a bit for him to take in.

According to Scott, Shredder had acquired his DNA some time before he was Mutated. How or why. Splinter couldn't even being to guess. But it had apparently been used as the _Human_ catalyst for their Mutation as well. So the DNA in the Retalion wouldn't be rejected.

Now it made sense. Splinter had thought that the Turtles were much like him and now he could see why. They were literally four parts of himself. Just much more _advanced_. Like Splinter's skills and abilities had been augmented several times, then superimposed onto them.

The great skills that they already displayed as Ninja, were actually _his_. Their personalities too, could easily had been based off his. But had now grown to become their own.

It explained so much. Including _why_ Shredder had done it.

To use a rival's own DNA to create solders. Who would already know his every skill and ability. Able to out-match him in every way. That alone would have proven difficult for Splinter to counter.

But knowing Oroku Saki, he would have taken it as far as he could. They had once been friends, closer than brothers. He knew Splinter could never fight his _biological_ _children_. Not even to save his own life.

He counted himself extremely lucky that things had not progressed to that stage. But on the other hand. Shredder had accomplished something else. Whether it had been intentional or not. He had actually provided Splinter with a family.

For he might never have met them, had April not found them first. But if he had never gone to America all those years ago, he would never have even _met_ April. But yet the only reason he had gone to America, was to hunt down _Shredder_ for killing his family.

It seemed so unreal. How the loss of one family had brought him straight another. And all because of Oroku Saki. It was almost like Destiny; herself was laughing in his ear.

Or perhaps that was the Turtles.

Splinter's ears twitched as he heard the youngest laugh. When he was suddenly tussled to the ground. by his older brothers. He was nearly on his feet, in a panic, to ensure that the little one was unharmed. But he quickly held himself back. Knowing they would never hurt their brother.

However his mind just wouldn't stop telling him that; 'accidents could happen.'

He took a deep breath to calm himself. And watched Raph wrestle his smallest brother into a pile of hay. Fearing that he would go too far, Splinter was about to tell the Turtle to release him.

But he was beaten to the punch. When Donatello distracted the little hot-head, by hitting him on the back of the head. He then quickly took a; 'yeah; that was me,' stance. Before sticking his tongue out at his slightly older brother. And was soon running around the yard, with said victim in hot-pursuit.

In the chaos, Leo attempted to collect Mikey from the grass. However he too; soon found himself in a pile on the ground. As they were both laughing so hard, they couldn't stand up.

Splinter sighed again, trying to gather his wits before he drove himself crazy. However his sanity looked to be a thing of the past. When Donnie let out a small cry of pain amongst his own laughter, as Raph tackled him to the ground a second later.

"Raphael." Splinter declared forcefully. On his feet so quickly, it was like he had never sat down. All four Turtles jumped and looked at him in surprise of the sudden loud noise.

Realizing that he had scared them, Splinter took a deep breath and sat back down. "I am sorry." He apologized. "Please continue what you were doing."

He took another calming breath and massaged his eyes. Remembering an old proverb, he had once heard. About; 'Everyone knowing how to care for children, until they _have_ them.' At the moment, he couldn't have agreed more.

It took him several minutes, to finally calm himself enough to watch them play. Without giving himself ulcers. And found that he actually rather enjoyed observing them.

Their almost constraint exposure to the _sun_ had, had a strong effect on their stamina. Before they had seemed tired, almost sluggish. But now they were more energized and awake.

Everyday they got stronger, faster. It had taken them less than a week to completely recover from their ordeal with the nano-bots. In fact Scott had even attributed the sun, to having possibly jump-started their sudden ability to _talk_.

Splinter himself had noticed them reacting to his training. Though they still had a long way to go before they were Ninja. They were each finding their own strengths and weaknesses. And quickly learning to overcome them.

Donatello, whom he had been so concerned about, was slowly but surely coming around to the idea. Though for some reason he wasn't able to meditate correctly and seemed to shun away at the very thought of fighting. He was responding well to the mind/body training. And excelled at many levels of yoga.

Leonardo still remained his most determined and gifted student. Everyday he mastered another move. And had swiftly become a worthy companion in morning-meditation. In fact Splinter was starting to see him actually trying to _learn_, instead of just _copying_. Which was an honorable trait in one so young, with such an enviable talent at his disposal.

Raphael was a little harder to direct. As he thrived on the physical contact, but became easily frustrated when he couldn't grasp the mental or spiritual. But Splinter could still see him trying to control his anger and manage his strength. Mostly for the sake of his brothers. He was a truly inspiring student.

Michelangelo however was proving to be his most challenging pupil. Though he was well adapted to fighting. And seemed to pick up training and execute moves even faster than Leo at times. He still couldn't manage to keep his young, active mind on anything long enough to learn something of value.

Several minutes later, Splinter looked up. His nerves once again shot. When he heard a cry of surprise from one of his charges. And found that all four had nearly run headlong into a rather _large_ Mutant, that had just emerged from the barn.

He was on his feet and at the scene of the crime, before the first word could be said. "Boys." He said calmly, getting their attention. "Apologize to this nice man." He ordered.

"Sorry." They all said at once.

When there was no response, Splinter added. "Please forgive them. They are only children." He requested, with a small bow toward the man.

"Yeah, well keep them on a _leash_ then." The Mutant bellowed.

"Sir, there is no reason for hostility." Splinter declared, moving to stand in fount of the Turtles, when the Mutant continued to glare at them. "It was merely an accident."

"Then make sure they remember they're not the _only_ ones here." The man proclaimed coldly.

"I hate to point out." Splinter started, as the Turtles crowded around his legs. "That nether are _you_." The Mutant just growled slightly, before shoving past them to go to the house.

Splinter watched the man go, before he kneeled down to check on his sons. "Are you alright?" He asked them and they all nodded.

Though they were all well-adjusted to violence by now. It had still been a while since they'd experienced it. And he could tell that they were a little shaken up, simply by the fact that none of them had _spoken_.

"Master Splinter." He looked up when he heard his new name and found April walking hurriedly toward them. "What happened?"

"We _said_ we was sorry." Mikey proclaimed in a small voice.

"You did." Splinter agreed. "You did nothing wrong. It was _he _who was out of line."

"I saw that." April said disapprovingly as she glared at the house. "What's his problem?"

"What's whose problem?" Casey suddenly asked walking out of the barn with Angel in tow.

"There's a –" April started, but couldn't seem to come up with the right words.

"A bulldog-of-a-Mutant. Huffing around like the world's done him a personal wrong?" Angel suggested.

"Yes." April answered simple.

"We get them sometimes." Casey explained in annoyance. "Some people just don't take too well to being _different_."

"Just ignore him." Angel advised. "He'll be gone tomorrow night."

"That might be kind of hard, considering he just set down roots in the attic." April stated pointing a thumb behind her toward the top of the house.

"Damn it. I told him –" Angel growled, starting toward the house, before her brother pulled her back.

"Let me handle this Ang." Casey ordered and stormed up the porch steps in determination.

They all stared as the house for several minutes, before April changed the subject. Attempting to distract everyone. "So, who's hungry?" She asked.

"Pizza." Mikey declared predictably. And his brothers groaned.

Splinter and the two girls laughed. The little one could have eaten pizza everyday for the rest of his life and would have loved every minute of it. But unfortunately for him, his brothers weren't so simple.

April quickly kneeled to down to address the little Turtle. "Mikey, we've had pizza for a straight week. I think it's time for something _else_."

"But –" He complained, looking to his brothers for back up. However he quickly deflated when he received none. "OK." He agreed sourly.

A minute later they were all crowded into the kitchen, as they tried to locate something edible. "I think they've eaten everything we had for pizza anyway." Angel reveled, sitting backwards in her chair.

"Really?" Splinter declared as if this were news to him.

Everyone then looked up, when a sudden commotion rocked the living room and the large Mutant from before barreled down the stairs. Followed closely by Casey, who was wielding a wooden tray table, like he was a master of the art.

"Casey, what are you –" Angel started to ask, getting up to assist if necessary.

"Stay there Angel." Casey ordered, in a voice that demanded no questions be asked. "You." He declared pointing what was left of his weapon at the Mutant. "Get out of my house."

"I thought this was a safe house?" The Mutant demanded. "You discriminating against Mutants now, _human_?"

"No, I'm discriminating against _you_." Casey stated, swinging his weapon at the Mutant again, forcing him toward the front door. "I offer you respect, I expect the same in return." Casey bellowed before charging the Mutant with a move that would have made professional hokey players cringe.

The man flew out the door and stumbled backwards down the porch. Before landing in an ungraceful heap in the middle of the yard. Casey took a deep breath and walked out onto the porch with a mission.

"Now, I'm going to say this _one_ last time." He declared. "The _house_ is for the sick and the injured. I won't have some muscle-bound idiot, barging in like he owns the place and roughing up my doctors."

At the mention of the doctor, April and Angel quickly rushed up the stairs to ensure the man's safety. Splinter swiftly moved outside, to stand behind Casey. Ready to ensure that the Mutant do as he was told.

"My offer for safe passage still stands and there's more than enough room in the barn for you to wait there." Casey continued. "But so help me. If I see you in here again. I'll send you packing so fast, you'll need frequent flyer miles." The teen proclaimed, so angry that he was leaving marks in the wooden leg of the table, he was still gripping.

The Mutant looked like he was about to argue. But one look at Splinter and he quickly collected himself and walked over to the barn. Where he just sat on a log by the woodshed and glared at Casey out of the corner of his eye.

Splinter quietly clasped the teen's shoulder and maneuvered him back into the house. With a great measure of self-control, Casey was able to stop swearing under his breath when he remembered that the Turtles were still present. And sat down on the couch in a huff. Still holding the mostly destroyed TV table.

"I need a drink." He quoted a few minutes later and Splinter smiled.

"My I ask what happened?" He requested.

"Apparently the moron thought my doctors should _cure_ his mutation." Casey reveled. "When they couldn't, he accused them of; _'discrimination_ _toward_ _Mutants_'" He continued in an impersonation of the Mutant's gruff voice.

"That's putting it rather mildly." Scott Perry said as he and April helped another man down the stairs and sat him on the other end of the couch. April quickly rushed to the kitchen and came back with a towel of ice, for the man's swollen right eye.

"I honestly can't decide, if that man hates Humans or Mutants" Scott reveled. "Or both."

"That's about the same interpretation I got." The doctor admitted.

"You gonna to be okay there Nathan?" Casey asked him.

"I think so." Nathan responded. Gently holding the ice to his face and wincing at the coldness. "Thankfully no one else was hurt. But I might be out of commission for a little while."

"I can take over." Mr. Perry offered immediately.

"Yeah, your due for a vacation anyway." Casey told the doctor patting him on the back.

"Since _when_ do we have vacations?" Nathan asked the teen, giving him a questioning look.

"Exactly." Casey stated seriously, before getting up to check on Angel and the others upstairs. Leaving everyone to laugh a little in his wake.

...

The Next Day

_(Donnie's: POV)_

I peaked around the doorway of a room on the second floor, that Splinter, my brothers and I shared. And found him meditating with Leo again.

"Would you care to join us Donatello?" Splinter asked, without even opening his eyes and I jumped.

Leo looked at me and smiled as I walked over to sit next to him and quickly assumed a lotus position. But after a few minutes I found, once again, that I couldn't shut down my mind long enough to perform a decent meditation.

"Is something the mater Donatello?" Splinter asked and I jumped again. 'How does he do that?'

"No." I answered automatically. Then thought about it and rephrased my answer. "Maybe."

"Tell me." Splinter requested.

"I can't stop _thinking_." I answered sourly.

I saw Splinter smile, then open his eyes to look at me. "Yes, I've noticed this." He said and stood up to walk over to the little dresser next to his cot and pulled something from the top drawer. Before returning to kneel down in front of me.

"Do not feel concerned Donatello. Many have the same problem." He revealed "You simply require something for your unconscious mind to focus on." He explained and I looked curiously into his hands. As he held out –.

"A _candle_?" I asked completely confused. How was a little, white, wax stick going to help me?

Splinter laughed slightly as he set the candle on the floor in front of me. "Not quite." He admitted. And lit a match, before gently holding it over the wick. "The _flame_." He corrected.

I watched the little fire for a minute, trying to figure out what he meant. But all my mind kept doing was telling me about fire and what I could do with it.

"Focus on the flame." Splinter instructed and I did so. "_Only_ the flame." Splinter revised, it took a little while, but I think I finally got it.

"Visualize it in your mind." He continued and I did as I was told. "Now keep that picture and close your eyes." Splinter stated and I once again followed his advice.

As I focused on the little flickering light in my mind. I realized for the first time since I could remember, that my mind was clear and quiet. Almost too quiet. In fact it _was_ too quiet.

I jumped out of the trance and nearly screamed when I saw Splinter still sitting in front of me.

"It is alright Donatello." He assured me and I felt Leo put his hand on my shoulder. Reassuring me that I was fine. "What is the mater?" Splinter asked in concern.

"It was –" I started, not quite sure how to explain it. "It was _quiet_." I finally settled on. And Splinter nodded in understanding.

"Perhaps we should take a break and try again some other time." Splinter suggested, picking up the candle to blow it out.

"No." I said before he could and he looked at me in shock. "I was just a little surprised." I admitted. "I want to try again." Despite the odd feeling that I had sustained. Having my mind finally at _peace_, had actually been kind of invigorating.

Splinter smiled and set the candle gently back on the floor. "Very well." He stated and resumed his own lotus position right there in front of me and my brother. "Then we shall continue."

…

A few hours later, I was still struggling not to be shocked out of my own mind by the soundless void.

"Donatello?" Splinter asked again. Simply assuring that I was alright.

"I'm okay." I informed him and he nodded. However before I could try again. Mikey came pounding into the room, panting as he pointed into the hallway in an agitated state.

"Michelangelo." Splinter said, opening his eyes and Leo followed suit. "What is the mater?"

Mikey had to catch his breath before he could answer. "April's going to the Unit." He said. Splinter narrowed his eyes in concern, before standing up. He laid a reassuring hand on my little brother's shoulder, before making his way into the hall and headed for the stairs.

Leo and I quickly walked up to Mikey, inquiring an explanation. Apparently, Casey had called from one of his rebellion's check points. Claiming that they had been attacked and that people were hurt. Then the line went dead.

Leo was down the hall and heading for the stairs even before Mikey had finished. I quickly collected my little brother and followed him. However, at the base of the stairs we ran into a roadblock. In the form of Leo trying to keep Raph from getting to the living room.

Knowing how protective Raph was of us. I knew that he had imprinted that nature onto anyone else he considered a part of his family. And now that one of them was in possible danger. He was determined to see to it that whoever was causing it, _paid_ for the crime.

Unfortunately for us, Raph was stronger than all of us put together. Even with me, Leo and Mikey putting everything we had into keeping him stationary. We were still being dragged down the stairs. In fact, I was sure the only reason he hadn't outright pushed us aside. Was because he didn't want to hurt us.

"Master Splinter." We looked up when we heard April's accusing voice. And found Splinter blocking the fount door. As she gave him a glare that could have melted steel. "People are _hurt_. I can't just stand here." She growled at him.

Splinter sighed. Obviously he had already realized that he'd lost this battle. "I don't except you too." He stated, before turning to address Scott Perry, who was standing next to the chair he had likely been sitting in, before they received the call. "Mr. Perry?" He asked.

"Yes." Scott answered.

"Will you watch them?" Splinter requested nodding toward us. We were all so shocked by this, that we all we could do was stare at him.

It wasn't that we hated the idea of staying alone with Scott. Instead it was the inevitable separation from Splinter, that had us so agitated. He had never been so far away that we couldn't easy locate him.

Our shock was short-lived, however. As Raph, whose attention _should_ have been on keeping himself upright. Suddenly fell down the remaining two stairs, when we were no longer holding him up.

Leo and I immediately used this to our advantage and sat on his plastron. We'd discovered from our experience in times of play. That this was an excellent way to keep him under control. As it officially took his _strength_ out of the equation. Since a turtle on his back, couldn't get the leverage he needed to push us off.

"For course Yoshi." Scott answered a second later. Splinter nodded his thanks to him. Before he walked up to us.

He carefully picked me and Leo up and helped Raph to his feet, before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Raphael." He started in a kind yet demanding voice. And my brother gave him his full attention. "Our friends need my help. But I cannot be in two places at once. Will you lend me your strength? Will you remain _here_?"

Raph thought about that for a minute. Then looked back at Splinter and nodded in depressed understanding. "I will return as soon as I can." Splinter promised and took us all into an a large hug and we held onto him as hard as we could, hoping he wouldn't go. "Be safe. _My sons_." I heard him whisper in such a quiet voice, that I wasn't even sure he had said it.

Hesitating for another couple of seconds. He finally let us go and nodded at Perry. Then quickly returned to April. They both looked back only once, before opening the door and disappeared into the night.

…

_(Splinter:)_

They ran through the forest. Following a map Casey had left with them, showing where all the rebel factions were located in the area. It took them close to an hour to finally reach the bridge, where he had called from.

Just as they got there however, Splinter forced April to the ground and hid them behind a bush. He gave her the universal sign of insuring quiet and peeked over the hedge.

He heard April gasp, as they found that the side of the bridge were Casey's army had been stationed had almost completely collapsed. Splinter sniffed the air. But couldn't detect any other presence in the area.

He motioned for April to stay low and swiftly led the way to the scene of the crime. Several minutes later, which _oddly_ lacked an encounter of any style. They both ducked down under the bridge.

However Splinter quickly turned and blocked April's view of the carnage.

Bodies laid among the sight, crushed under fallen rubble or shot to death, with multiple machine-gun rounds. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for the inevitable and felt April do the same.

When they turned around again, they were all business. April immediately started checking the forms for a pulse. Quickly moving from one to the other, obviously finding none. While Splinter looked around trying to locate anything that could tell them what had happened.

The only good thing he had to go on though, was that the body count was significantly small. Too small to be the _entire_ rebel faction.

"Splinter." April said quietly and he quickly moved to her side. He discovered her kneeling over a body that had been half crushed by a fallen slab of concrete from the bridge above.

However something about this person said that he was not of the particular brand they were searching for.

"A _Purple_ _Dragon_?" Splinter said out of pure shock, when he saw the insignia on the man's clothes.

"But why?" April asked. Not being able to help the shudder that ran down her spine, at the idea of having to face the gang that killed her parents. "Casey's been fighting the Slave Market. The Purple Dragons are based out of New York. They don't have anything to do with this area."

"It would seem; that has _changed_." Splinter deduced. Before looking around again, discovering that most of the other bodies sported the symbol, as well. In fact, he could clearly see that only a hand full of rebels had actually died here. And none of them from the collapsed bridge.

April took a shuddering breath, as she looked around at the other bodies. "But what about Casey?" She asked. Hoping beyond anything, that he wasn't one of the unrecognizable forms that littered the floor.

"He was here." Splinter assured her, sniffing the air. Clearly smelling the teen's sent amongst the blood. He stood to follow it, looking for signs of any kind. "He fought hard. He got many out." Splinter informed.

He pointed at the many sets of footprints in the rocky landscape that led to the river. Many of them were deep, indicating that their owners had been carrying something at the time. "They split up." He explained, where the tracks separated into three groups.

"A small group remained here, to collapse the bridge." He said pointing to several places. Where someone had kneeled and had been pushed back slightly, by the force of something they had been holding. Probably one of Casey's home-made missile launchers.

"In the chaos. The two other groups headed for the forest." Yoshi explained. Motioning once again to the tracks. "One group was heavily laden with injured. They're getaway was covered by the remaining group." Splinter explained sniffing the air again. "Casey was among them."

"I know they have several bunkers in the area." April stated, looking at toward the forest.

"I don't think they made it." Splinter revealed as he studied the tracks in the river bank closely. Then looked toward the forest ahead of them. There were far more coming _out_, then going in. "They were ambushed."

April looked at him in concern, but didn't interrupt. "They were not killed." Splinter assured her immediately. Indicating the obvious struggle that had transpired and followed the chaos of several forms being dragged down the riverbank.

When they stopped he stood up straighter, to see the bigger picture. "Tire tracks." Splinter declared, pointing at the heavy tracks. Of what he assumed had been several large military trucks of some kind. They had pulled up, parked briefly and took off again, only minutes later.

"They were _taken_?" April asked. Out of relief or fear of the still unknown, he couldn't really tell. "Why?" She asked.

Splinter took a deep breath before he continued. "There could be multiple reasons. To torture them for information. To martyr them as an example to others. Possibly even to _enslave_ them for the irony."

"I don't like any of those choices." April reveled.

"Nor do I." Splinter agreed. "But thankfully they have left us a clear trail to follow." He stated pointing once again at the clearly marked tire-prints in the muddy riverbank.

…

It took them close to an hour to finally locate the destination of the trucks. An abandoned, riverside, nuclear plant.

April pulled out the map and discovered that the factory was actually an enemy stronghold. "Casey told me about this place." She said ducking down behind a tree with Splinter. "He said it was cleared of radioactive waste years ago. Now the Slave Trade uses it as a _supply_ _sight_."

"They keep Mutants here?" Splinter asked, just to make sure he had interpreted her correctly.

"Yeah. I guess the Garbage-Men converted it into a prison."

He scrunched up his face in confusion and asked. "_Garbage_-_Men_?"

"It's what the gang here _calls_ themselves." April explained. "Cause apparently they _'Collect _the _garbage _of the world.'"

"Charming." Splinter quoted unamused. As he looked through the high fence containing the once environmental hazard.

"But I have to say. For wanting this place to remain _undetected_. I think they need to change their system." April commented.

Splinter scoffed soundlessly in agreement. Nearly every light in the place was on. Including search and emergency lights. The plant could probably be seen from space.

Just then a man suddenly stumbled from a nearby guard-house. And they ducked out of sight. Watching his closely for any helpful information.

It didn't take long for one to be thrown their way. Literally. In the form of an empty beer bottle that landed in the general vicinity of their hiding spot. Before the man meandered about looking for a place to relieve himself.

"It would appear that they are _celebrating_ their victory." Splinter stated, slightly disgusted. As he picked up the discarded container and inspected it.

"It would certainly make this easier, if they were _wasted_." April agreed. Scrunching her nose up, at the overpowering smell of alcohol in the man's wake. "But where are Casey and the rebels?" She asked, looking through the chain-link fence, trying to spot them.

"Let's ask." Splinter declared, before he disappeared into the forest.

"And how do you – hey." April complained when she realized he was gone a couple of seconds later. Then folded her arms in a huff. "I guess I'll just wait here then." She stated sourly.

Splinter quickly made his way to the guard-house that the Dragon had exited before. And stealthily maneuvered himself under a window to peek inside. There were two other gang members, lounging about. Drinking heavily from a 30 pack of beer and laughing about something, that was likely not even funny.

More evidence that the men were far beyond the realm of intellectual thought. Came in the form of at least 8 other boxes littering the floor. Needless to say, they were both drunk-as-skunks.

Gently Splinter pushed the window open. Receiving a slurred, swearword-riddled vocabulary of illogical nonsense in return. He listened briefly, to see if they would revel anything of importance. Before searching the ground for a stone worthy of his plan.

After locating the perfect specimen, he stood back up to check the men's positions. Then holding the rock just so, he flicked his wrist and let the flat disk hop into the guard-house. Like he was skipping rocks at a pond.

He quickly ducked back down, when the crash of a bottle was heard. Followed by a string of curses that would have made a Sailor blush. And listened intently to the two men gallivanting around inside.

When one got close enough to the window, Splinter let out a *_whistle._* And heard the man immediately turn toward the sound and start in his direction. He looked up as the stench of alcohol grew closer and then a head poked outside to have a look around.

Splinter leaned into the darkness and prepared to make his move. However just when he was about to spring his attack. The drunk did it for him and promptly fell out of the window.

He raised an eyebrow at the guy, who had just managed to knock himself out, without any outside assistance. And stood up to check on the other one. However this one too seemed to be a few beers short of a 6-pack. Literally.

As the man was trying desperately to get another beer from the box. But couldn't seem to keep a hold of the bottles. Resulting in several of them now covering the floor, in various stages of mess.

Calmly Splinter slipped through the window and walked up behind him. He had to hold his breath, so the smell of alcohol and other such horrible odors wouldn't knock him out. And quietly clamped his arm around the man's neck. Cutting off his airway and neutralizing any attempt he made to scream.

Splinter casually pinched the man's nose and mouth, for further effect. And maneuvered him out the door. His victim struggled and struggled. But his alcohol-impaired movements and Splinter's Ninja-hold. Rendered any attempts he at escape, virtually useless.

It only took another minute, for the man to lose consciousness and Splinter leaned him up against the wall. Then started to bind the two, so he could move them.

A couple of minutes later, he had dragged them both into the forest and returned to the place he had left April. Only to find that she was no longer there. However he had only to follow his nose for a minute and quickly located her apprehending the last one.

"What took so long?" She asked, as the man she was sitting on, struggled to free himself from his hog-tided position. Courtesy of his own belt, by the looks of it.

Splinter was about to answer, but decided against it. And carefully leaned his two captives against a large rock and turned to the only _conscious_ one. Before rudely removing the man's gag and asked. "What are the Purple Dragons doing here?"

"I'm not telling you anything you fuc –"

Splinter quickly covered his mouth again. "Please sir. There is a _lady_ present." He asked. But from the muffled, agitated reply he received. He didn't think he was going to get what he'd requested.

"April." He sighed dejectedly and she looked at him. "You might not wish to sit there." He suggested, nodding at the man she was still seated on. She just shrugged and got up to saunter away.

Splinter casually dug into the folds of his robe, watching the man out of the corner of his eye. As he pulled out an ordinary _straight_-_pin_. Carefully he turned the needle, inspecting it thoroughly. Being very careful not to touch the tip.

When he was sure he had the man's attention, let go of his mouth. "What's that?" The Purple Dragon asked immediately. Splinter had to struggle to keep from smiling when he heard the tremor in his voice.

"Ninja's have used needles for centuries to administer all manner of anesthetics and poisons to their enemies." Splinter explained, watching the man's eyes grow wide in terror. Nothing like the fear of some ancient Japanese death toxin to sober someone up in a hurry.

"This particular brand." Splinter continued, turning the pin slightly. "Is from a plant called _Poa Pratensis_. It causes Leprosy which causes bleeding of the eyes, ears and nose. Damage to the skin and if not treated." Splinter let that sink in for a minute. "It will cause your limbs to fall off."

The man suddenly started squirming even harder, trying to get away from the pin. "Now, if I may ask my question again." Splinter stated casually moving the needle closer to the man's neck. "What are the Purple Dragons doing here?"

"It's the boss." The man started desperately. "His brother runs the Slave Trade. We were going to work together to stop the resistance."

"What's his name?" Splinter asked.

"_Hun_." The man answered at once.

"And his brother?"

"I – I've never heard his real name. They just call him The Garbage Man."

"Where are they now?" Splinter asked.

"I – in the courtyard."

"Where are the rebels?"

"In the cell block, on the west side." The guy cried out in panic, when Splinter moved the point of the needle closer to him. To ensure he wasn't lying "That's all I know, I swear."

Splinter smiled and slipped the pin back into the seam of his robe. "Thank you." He told the man, before swiftly knocking him out.

He quickly stood back up, dusting some dirt from his knees and turned to find April leaning against a tree, with a thoughtful look on her face. After another minute she walked up to him. Her arms still crossed and her gaze turned pensively to the ground.

"Splinter?" She asked. "Leprosy doesn't _cause_ limbs to fall off." She stated, before looking at him accusingly. "And Poa Pratensis doesn't cause Leprosy." After pausing for another minute to consider it further, she said. "In fact – Poa Pratensis doesn't cause _anything_. That's just the scientific name for – _bluegrass_."

"Oh dear." He said dramatically. "You don't think he'll be disappointed, do you?" He asked her in mock concern.

She just stared at him, like he had just declared he wanted a pony. And then burst out laughing. He couldn't help but lose his composer a little as well and joined her in a giggle or two.

After several minutes she finally caught her breath. "You're _wicked_." She said, then added. "I like that." After another round of laughter, she turned on her heel and lead the way back to the guardhouse. Splinter looked around at the three mobsters. Determining that they wouldn't be going anywhere, when they woke up and followed her.

…

_(Donnie's: POV)_

Mikey sat with his head on the back of the couch. Watching the outside world with a level of misery that was almost unheard of; for our little brother. Leo and I sat on each side of him, while Raph stood nearby.

He was obviously still struggling with his instincts to go to Casey's aid. While at the same time wanting to remain close to us. In case we required protection as well.

In the 2 hours after being told about her brother. Angel hadn't moved an inch from the window near the door. Her eyes constantly fixed on the darkness outside. Watching for any sign of Casey.

I couldn't even imagine what she was going through. Casey was a good friend and I would have personally gone to find him myself. Had I thought I could have been any help.

But to be so far from a _brother_. To not be able to sense him. Or even know if he was alive. That must have been the worst feeling in the world.

We all looked up when Scott opened the front door. Having gone to check on the other Mutants in the barn and inform them of the situation. I watched him look at Angel mournfully and try to say something. But he couldn't seem to find the right words.

After several failed attempts however, he finally said. "He'll be alright." Gently lying a hand on her shoulder, as if he was fearful to touch her. "Yo – Splinter. He'll find him. I've never seen him fight personally. But from what I've heard, he's about as good as they come. And your _brother's_ a hard nut too." He added.

The ghost of a smile formed on Angel's lips. At his poor attempt at some much-needed humor. "Yeah." She agreed. I barely saw the tear fall from her eye, before she threw herself into Scott's arms and cried.

Perry, for his part, was understandably shocked. But quickly got over it and comforted the child in his arms. Soothing her as much as he could. While quietly maneuvering her over to the couch.

We all quickly moved over to make room for them. Scott smiled at us warmly. While he sat down and allowed Angel to crawled into his lap. Where she quickly curled up like a cat and continued to cry.

After giving her another minute. Mikey got up and started to gently rub circles on her back. Like we did for each other, when we were sad or hurt. She seemed to respond well to the touch and slowly started to collect herself again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into Scott's shoulder.

"No need to be." He assured her. "I'm glad I could help. If only a little."

She quickly got up and dried her eyes, trying to hide her tears. I honestly couldn't figure out why she would want to do that. And was about to voice my question when Mikey beat me to it.

"Why do Humans wipe away their tears?" He asked innocently and the two formerly mentioned _Humans_ looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Don't they make you feel better?" Leo asked in his place. It seemed we were all, once again, on the same page.

"I – I don't know." Angel said obviously confused.

"Why would you think that?" Scott asked curiously.

"They make _us_ feel better." Raph responded.

"So why would you want to get rid of them?" Mikey finished. Determined to have his question answered.

Angel blinked at us, as if she had never really thought about it before. "I – I guess, because they're a sign of weakness." She finally explained. Though she didn't really sound all that confident in her answer.

"They are?" All four of us asked together. Honestly not all that willing to believe that.

"Why?" Mikey asked, like he was almost _disgusted_ at the very thought.

"I don't know." Angel responded. "They just are."

"That's –" Mikey started.

"Stupid." Raph finished.

"Not that we think _your _stupid." Leo quickly added. When she gave us a look.

"It's just that." I started thinking over my words for a second. "Their made of _water._ And water is comforting." I added, trying to help them understand. But when they continued to look confused, I adjusted my strategy.

"It's your body's natural way for comforting itself. And they can't be _stopped_. Right?" I started and they blinked at me. "So why would you need to hide them? Wouldn't you rather _feel_ them, instead of wiping them away for the sake of pride?" I finished.

Both Angel and Perry looked totally dumbstruck. "Am – I _wrong_?" I asked mostly out of curiosity.

"No." Scott answered after a minute. "It's just –" He started. "They're just aren't many people who _think _that way."

"Oh." My brothers and I said together. To us, the idea of something that had brought us _hope_ for a future, could never have been seen as a weakness. Even Raph, who had the biggest tough-guy complex of anyone I knew. Couldn't figure out where these people had come up with such a ridiculous notion.

"Angel?" Mikey asked, several minutes of, awkward, silence later. "Why don't you have the same color fur as Casey?"

Raph, Leo and I all face-palmed at the same time.

"What?" She asked obviously totally confused. And with every right to be.

"_Hair_, Mikey." I corrected him. "Splinter has fur. Human's have _hair_."

"Why?" He asked with a fear inducing, quizzical look in his eye.

"Because during evolution, the human race no longer required body-hair to stay warm." I stated, receiving a very shocked look from Scott and Angel.

"Why?" Mikey asked again.

"Because they moved into warmer climates and developed clothes." I explained.

"Why?"

'I was beginning to hate that word.' "Because they felt like it." I answered quickly. Trying to finish the topic, before it got out of hand. And gave my other brothers a glare as they struggled not to laugh at my expense.

It was then that I realized that Angel was giggling as well. Even Scott looked like he was trying to hold back some humor. "Why?" My little brother asked _again_ and I turned my glare to him.

My brothers and I knew, that it was just an act. Mikey knew exactly what he was doing. It was one of his tactics to make people laugh. By starting a conversation that was just so ridiculously stupid, that we couldn't help it. However I did not appreciate him dragging me alone for the ride.

"I _dyed_ it." Angel finally answered after squishing her giggles.

"Why?" Mikey turned and asked her immediately. I suddenly felt sorry for the girl. She had no idea what manner of beast she'd just evoked.

"I like color." She answered simply.

Remarkably this actually gave Mikey pause for a minute. As he had to think up another question for her straight forward and final answer. I admit I was impressed. The girl had talent.

"Why purple?" He finally asked.

"My parents." She answered with a smile. "It's, sort of, a family tradition. On my mother's side. For a very, _very_ long time, they saw Purple as a color of _protection_." She explained.

"Really?" I asked interested. My brothers looked at me in shock. It wasn't very often that something surprised _me_.

"Yeah." She answered. "Of course people don't really believe that anymore. Now it means all different kinds of things. Spirituality, imagination, wisdom, intelligence, Royalty."

"Cool." Mikey said, suddenly finding the conversation extremely interesting. "Do _other_ colors have meanings too?"

"Of course." She stated. "Every color you can think of."

'Oh boy.' She was in for it now.

"What about orange or yellow or blue? O.O what about red or –" He blathered off at high speeds.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold the phone." Angel stopped him. "One at a time."

He was about to label off the first in, no doubt, a _long_ line of colors. He wished to know that meanings of. When we heard it.

My brothers and I all looked at the window. When our sensitive ears picked up an unexpected sound. "What's the mater?" Scott asked suddenly serious. As he got up to look as well.

With his eyes still focused intently on the night. Leo stated in a whisper. "_Someone's_ _outside_."

…

_(Splinter:)_

He and April crept close to the darkness. Keeping an eye on the few guards they spotted throughout the complex. As they circled outside the fence, looking for a building that might be identified as the; 'west side, cell block.'

"That's the only one _big _enough." April stated pointing at one of only three buildings, that could be considered on the west side of the pant.

Splinter had to agree. As the other two just weren't built to house people. The one was actually a cooling tower and the other wasn't big enough to be considered a garage, let alone a penitentiary.

This one however, looking like it had been some kind of storage unit, in its day. Most likely for chemical waste. It was a short, one-story complex, built of strong steel and accented with only a few windows on either end. It was built to keep stuff _in_. Which would have made it the perfect prison.

"I believe your right." Splinter agreed. Looking around for a way to get to the building without being detected.

Unfortunately, the large supply of _light_, would make that quite the conundrum. Not to mention it was also pretty well guarded. Another indicator that they indeed had the right building. As everywhere else was seriously _lacking_ in the security department.

Thankfully, they had planed for just such a hitch. And their _diversion_ should have been presenting itself any second – *_Boom* – n_ow.

Drunken Dragons everywhere, dropped what they were doing and high tailed it to the other side of the plant. Where great plumes of smoke rose into the air, from a guard-house, that would be short three guards. And contain a large supply of very _flammable_ alcohol.

When the fire reached the boxes of beer. The pressurized bottles started exploding. Shooting up into the air like missiles and falling back earth in large splashes of liquid-fire.

"Great balls of fire." April whispered, slightly impressed. Before they ran out of their hiding place. Splinter jumped the fence in a bound or two.

But of course, April wasn't quite so graceful, however she made it happen. A minute later she joined him on the other side and they booked-it toward their destination.

They split up and hid on opposite sides of the main doors when they were suddenly kicked open. Intimating a large man holding a beer in each hand. "What the hell is going on out he–"

He didn't get the chance to voice the remainder of his question. As Splinter pinched the base of his neck and he dropped like a sack of potatoes. He quickly grabbed the drunk under his arms. While April checked the building for others. When she gave him the nod, he dragged the guy into the room and placed him up against the door, so it couldn't easily opened.

Looking around, they noticed that they had emerged into what appeared to be a run down security-room. Two rows of benches, severed as a waiting area. And a large security desk took up most of the back wall.

Just to the side of the main door. Set into both the north and south walls. Were two identical security doors. Made of what appeared to be bullet-proof glass, complete with a large viewing window on the side.

As Splinter studied the two doors. He realized that the hallways beyond were identical. However only _one _revealed any activity.

The north door, had not one, but _four_ guards situated on the other side. Two stood near the glass door. While the other two guarded some kind of airlock further down the hall. All four were decked out in a strange garb of rubber spandex and gas-masks. And were armed with what looked to be long cattle prods.

"I think those are the _Garbage-Men_." April whispered and he nodded. "But why are they only guarding _that_ side?" She asked looking curiously at the _empty_ room behind them.

"Most likely, because there is nothing to _guard _on the south side." Splinter answered, carefully analyzing the situation.

These new men were not Purple Dragons. He could tell by the way they conducted themselves. Though they still retained the air of a gang, they stood more like military men. And not a single one of them was _drunk_.

He and April both looked toward a door on the far east side of the room. When drunken shouting and laughter rang from within. He guessed that _this_ was where the Dragons assigned to the building were located.

Knowing that they would soon venture out to discover the whereabouts of their other member. Who was currently passed out between them. Splinter realized that they would have to take down everyone in the area. If they wanted to remain undetected.

He gave April a sign to remain there. She didn't seem very happy about the idea, but did as she was told. And he swiftly moved over to the east door.

Looking inside he found a small office. Where four Purple Dragons were currently toasting to something. However considering that their IQ was smaller than their shoe size at the moment. Nothing they said made any sense.

Splinter was really starting to wonder just what was going on that had these men so gun-ho. Figuring into the equation just _who _they were dealing with here. He doubted that they would like it very much.

Timing his attack perfectly. Splinter waited until they all threw back their heads to drink to their toast. Two were out cold in less than a second, as he made for the third. The fourth recovered from his drink just in time to receive a first to the face and he too fell to the ground.

April appeared when he whistled for her and together they tied up the gang members with belts and telephone wire. They quickly secured the door as well, so they couldn't get out. Then made they way back over to the glass door.

Peeking through the window, Splinter found the four Garbage-Men in the same places as before. "I'll take down the two at the far end." He explained. "Can you handle the two at this door?"

"Of course." She declared obviously eager to get this show on the road. He smiled, before swiping a key-card he had confiscated from one of the Dragons, though the security pad on the door and it beeped.

In a flash he kicked the door open and grabbed the two men's shock-sticks as they turned to asses the situation. He ripped the staffs from their hands as he charged the two near the airlock.

With an expert twill of his wrists he flipped the two poles in his hands and brought one down on each of the guards shoulders. Instantly knocking them out. In the confusion and disarm-ment. The other two were so focused on Splinter; they didn't even see April.

Which she took full advantage of. To quickly twist the arm of one and kneeled him over awkwardly, then threw him into his buddy, when he turned around to look.

They both collided with the wall and Splinter tossed her one of the rods. Which she caught one-handedly. Then gracelessly whacked them both upside the head.

After a minute they had successfully loaded them all into a supply closet on the other end of the hall and secured the door. They then gathered back at the airlock that the men had been guarding.

April looked forlornly at the old, mostly worn away, black and yellow 'Toxic' symbol panted on the door. As Splinter checked it for traps. When he was sure that they were safe, he pulled up on the securing mechanism and opened the door.

They had to cover their mouths in response to the ungodly odor. As the door swung open, revealing the large, _once-_storage area. It was a truly strange day indeed, when one would have _preferred_ to see barrels of toxic waste.

Instead, thick metal cages lined the room in rows and stacked as many as four high. They were so short that the people who had stayed in them, would never have been able to stand. Yet all had undoubtedly held twenty or more, at one time, when they were clearly only built to house five.

Blood caked in places where prisoners had clawed at the bars, desperate to escape. Feces, urine and rot, covered the floors. And many vaguely _body _shaped forms lay decaying in corners or piled carelessly about the room.

It was hell-on-earth, if there ever was one.

Splinter tore his eyes from the scene and quickly pulled April back into the hall. Closing the door behind them, once again. He was at her side in an instant when she fell to her knees and emptied her stomach on the floor.

It took almost a whole five minutes to collect themselves enough to speak again.

"I knew it was bad." April said trembling uncontrollably. "But I didn't – I could never have imagined –" She suddenly put her hand to her mouth like she was trying to stop herself from screaming and squeezed her eyes closed.

Splinter nodded in agreement, attempting to steady himself as well. "I have seen many terrible things in my day. But this is –" He tried to find the words to describe it, but nothing seemed to fit.

"It's _inhuman_." April stated angrily. "They rationalize it because Mutants aren't Human. Then what the hell do they think _they _are?"

"I agree. No _Human_ could do this." Splinter answered simply, then laid a hand on her shoulder. "Which is why they must be _stopped_." She turned to look at him, seemingly unable to speak for the moment. Then steeled herself and nodded.

He quietly handed her a thin scarf from his pocket. It wasn't much, but it would protect her from at least _some_ of the smell. He pulled the hood of his own robe around his nose and they looked back at the door to the prison, they were forced to reenter.

"Close your eyes." He instructed. "I will lead you." She nodded and did as she was told. He took a deep breath, then slowly opened the door again and ventured back inside.

…

_(Donnie's: POV)_

With his eyes still focused intently on the night. Leo stated in a whisper. "_Someone's_ _outside_."

"Are you sure?" Angel asked excitedly, looking out the window. Then seemed to remember something and hurried into the kitchen.

"How can you tell?" Scott requested.

"Something – _broke_." Mikey answered.

"Like a – stick or something." Raph finished for him.

"From which direction." Perry asked, watching the window. Trying to spot whoever it could be.

"Behind the barn." Leo answered.

"How far away? Could you tell?" Angel asked. Reappearing with some kind of device in her hands.

"100 yards." I answered quickly.

Angel suddenly looked at me in shock. "Are you sure?" She asked in a whisper and we became nervous.

Leo turned to me, while I quickly double checked my math. Dividing the speed of sound by its echo. "Yes." I answered confidently.

"Angel?" Scott started, looking at her in concern.

"Lock the door. Turn out the lights." She suddenly ordered. While hurrying to shut the window blinds.

Scott did as he was told, before grabbing a hokey stick and stood by the front door. "What's going on?" He requested.

"There's an early warning system 100 yards from here. In all directions." She explained. "It _should_ have gone off."

"Are you sure one of your friends didn't deactivate it?" Scott asked.

"It _can't_ be deactivated." She said locating an aluminum bat. "Anyone in the resistance has a box, that sends out a special signal to indicate it's them." She explained.

We were well aware of this ourselves. Which was why we had reacted to the sound in the first place. Since we were usually _warned _when someone was coming, it didn't make any sense for there to suddenly be someone out there.

"What about the others?" Mikey asked looking nervously in the barn's direction. Just before we heard the sound of breaking glass from somewhere outside. Quickly Angel started herding us toward the kitchen.

"I sent a message to hide. They should have had enough time to get underground." She explained before opening the door to the basement. My brothers and I really didn't want to go down there. It was small and cold and it had no light. But we followed anyway.

"What about the ones upstairs?" Scott asked, pausing in the act of closing the door behind us.

"There's a safely room on each level." Angel stated. "The doctors know what to do." Scott nodded in understanding as he closed the door and we all gathered down stairs. Angel led us around to the back of the staircase, to a small utility room. Where she quickly pulled down on a seemingly random hook, among many that were set into the inside wall. And suddenly the whole wall swung open.

"Everyone in." She ordered and we complied. "Mr. Perry. There should be flashlights in the box." She instructed and he quickly bolted to a corner were an assortment of objects, weapons and supplies were gathered and located the object of his mission.

Hurriedly initiating the light, he pointed it toward Angel and she immediately closed the wall. Which on this side, looked like the door of a bank vault. A minute later she located and turned-on a bright, battery-powered lamp. And started searching though the box for something.

"Do you know how to use this?" Angel whispered to Perry. Holding out a _gun_.

He took a deep breath before answering. "Unfortunately. _Yes_." He said and took the weapon and quickly loaded it. "Do you?" He asked, watching Angel sadly. As she did the same with her own.

"My brother taught me how to shoot. But I've never – _had_ to before." She admitted.

"Let's hope it will stay that way." He whispered to her and gently laid a hand on her trembling ones. Steadying her fear slightly.

"So this is where it was." I stated suddenly, absent-mindedly investigating the space and everyone looked at me. "I noticed before that the house wasn't _proportional_." I explained. "There was a space _missing_ in the middle."

Angel paused before answering "Yeah. It's a safe-room, these walls are solid steel and more than a _foot_ thick." She explained. "Even _bullets_ can't get through."

Scott was about to ask a question, when something pounded loudly against the front door, up stairs. My brothers and I quickly gathered in the corner farthest from the swinging wall. And huddled together protectively. Scott wasted no time, turning off the lamp and maneuvered Angel over as well.

A second later we all jumped when another bang rocked the house. Then something hit the floor above us. Presumably the front door, as it was knocked off its hinges. Then we heard multiple people meandering through the house.

Some could be heard climbing the main staircase and banging around in the upper levels. I couldn't help looking at the ceiling as the ones on the main floor, made a ruckus throwing furniture and such around the kitchen.

We all jumped again when another bang rocked the house and realized that something had been thrown against the door to the _basement_. The solid metal door took a lot more abuse then the front door had. But eventually it too fell and banged its way down the stairs.

Scott and Angel both readied their weapons as our pursuers thumped after it. The sounds of several men banging around in the storage compartment, filtered into the safe-room. Then we heard some of them gather outside the wall.

"This is it." One of them whispered, so quietly that I doubted Angel and Scott could have heard him.

However my brothers and I could. And something about what they were doing had us on edge. This was supposed to be a safety room, yet they knew _exactly _where to find it. Who's to say they didn't know how to get _in _too.

Just when that thought crossed my mind, the wall tried to swing open again. Thankfully the wheel lock of the vault, held it in place. But that didn't stop them from trying again a second later.

I heard someone curse. Then several people whispering about something. However when most of them started to quickly move away from the door. I became worried. And from the last thing they said, it seemed I had good reason to be.

"_Fire in the hole!_"

…

_(Splinter:)_

It seemed to take hours to navigate the prison, though in reality it was only a few minutes. Splinter stayed focused on his mission to find another exit. Willing himself to ignore the sights and smells around him.

April did as she was told and kept her eyes closed the entire time. Trusting him to lead her to their friends.

"There isn't anyone here." She stated more than questioned. A few minutes later.

"No." He had observed this as well. It was one of the only _good _things he could say about the place.

"Not that I'm complaining." She added. "But I have to wonder _why_."

"Perhaps this is why Casey and his rebels were targeted so forcefully." Splinter deduced.

"They've been upsetting the market quite a bit." April agreed. "But they don't have the man-power to shut down the _entire_ operation."

"You never know. Sometimes all it takes is the right person." Splinter corrected. However he couldn't really tell if he was saying it out of true _belief_ or wishful thinking. An eternity later, he finally located a promising door. Another airlock. Unfortunately there was still no window, so he couldn't tell what was inside. And without his sense of smell, he found that he was rather disoriented. But thankfully his hearing was still as sharp as ever.

He leaned up to the door. Pressing his ear as close to the metal as he could manage. Then held his breath and listened.

Even through the thick airlock, he could still hear a slight buzz of electricity. Most likely from one of the Garbage-Men's electric rods. He carefully placed his other hand on April's arm, assuring her that he was still right there. Then quickly turned the lever and kicked open the door.

It slammed into one of the guards so hard, he was flattened to the wall, like a cartoon character. Splinter quickly grabbed the other's staff, when the man charged him. Cautiously holding it away from his body and threw a shuriken down the hall at the remaining two.

The throwing star hit home, directly in the center of one's shock-stick. Causing the thing to overload and explode in their faces. Quickly he yanked the pole from his last opponent's hands and stuck the pronged end into his stomach.

The electricity jolted the man so violently, he couldn't even scream. And instead just fell to the ground in a twitching mess. Horrified by the brutality of the weapon, Splinter quickly threw the staff away and kneeled down to knock the guy out. Relieving him of his suffering.

He immediately checked for other threats. As April maneuvered into the room. Quickly closing the airlock behind her and turned to assess the situation.

Together they tied and stuffed the guards into a supply closet. But Splinter couldn't help noticing the deja-vu and turned to the other end of the hall. Where he found another glass security door. Just like before.

Quickly making his way to the door. He looked through the window and discovered another security room and waiting area. Much like the one they had just left. Only _backwards_.

"Splinter." April said suddenly and he turned to find her quietly prying a plaque from the wall and held it up for him to see.

It turned out to be a map. Which relieved that the whole place was virtually _symmetrical_. The; 'You Are Here,' dot told them that they were currently at the _East_ main door. Which meant that they had inevitably crossed the entire building.

"Maybe – they're in the _other_ block." April suggested pointing to a place on the map labeled, 'Storage Area 1.' Apparently the one they just passed through was, 'Storage Area 2.'

"No." Splinter answered, sniffing the air. He could clearly smell that the rebels had been through here. "They were brought this way." He explained.

"But they _weren't_ in there." April stated looking nervously back at the airlock to the prison room.

"No, but maybe they were taken _through _there." Splinter explained studying the map again. And pointed at a place in the middle of the farthest north wall.

"An elevator?" She asked looking at the picture again. "Why would there be an elevator? There's only one floor –" She quickly put the pieces together and looked at the ground.

"Of course." She stated, slightly annoyed. "The safest place to store toxic waste has always been _underground_." She sighed, before commenting mostly to herself. "I _really _wish we would have thought of that _before_."

"At least now we _know _they have been here." Splinter proclaimed and sniffed the air again, just to be sure they were on the right track. Unfortunately, he was still confident that their friends had been taken into the prison.

Reluctantly he gave April the nod, that they would have to go back inside. She took a deep breath and sighed, before wrapping the scarf around her face again. Splinter quickly did the same and looked down when he felt her grab onto his arm.

He nodded again and she closed her eyes. He rubbed his hand over hers reassuringly. Then reached out to turn the airlock lever again and lead them back into hell.

…

_(Donnie's: POV)_

"_Fire in the hole!_"

Survival instinct kicked in and Raph and Leo were on their feet so suddenly that Angel and Scott jumped. I was close behind and started searching the little room over of anything we could use as a shield.

My eyes quickly landed on the large metal table along the back wall. It seemed to be made of the same metal as the one from the kitchen. Which I had studied once before and could easily guess, had endured a great deal of punishment. From its many dents and scorch marks.

If this table was anything like its twin. We had ourselves a barricade.

I bolted for the far end and started trying to pull it onto its side. My brothers immediately read my mind and took up positions as well. The thing must have been made of solid iron. Cause it was ridiculously heavy. But Raph had it on its side in 3 seconds flat, when he suddenly pushed from underneath.

I quickly had him and Leo help me position the table for future convenience. While Mikey herded Angel and Scott over, to take cover. They had obviously figured that we had everything under control. As they no longer tried to ask questions.

Leo ordered us behind the table, when we heard the charge detonate. Instead of wasting time going around. We just jumped over the side.

I forced Mikey as close to the ground as I could. Shielding him with my own body. As our world exploded.

The vault door was blow right off its hinges and crashed into the table. But our shelter did its job and the metal door flipped up to lean against the wall behind us. Further sheltering us from the blast. Just as I had planed.

Debris, brick and fire was everywhere in less than a second. Then just as quickly as it had started. Everything stopped. Leaving our ears ringing and a large cloud of smoke hanging in the air.

Scott started to get up. No doubt to attempt to shoot anyone that tried to enter. But my brothers and I had heard our pursuers returning. So Leo quickly tripped him up and he fell on his face. Just as the goons with the guns opened-fire.

The tiny space was deafened, as machine-gun bullets ripped away at anything not protected by our fortress. Which unfortunately for some poor saps on the other team. Included them. As the bullets ricocheted off the many metal surfaces in our room and hit them instead.

"Hold your fire!" One of them ordered, when he realized this problem as well. "Hold Your fire!" He yelled again, when he was ignored the first time. The guns finally stopped and all was quite of a second.

I had hoped that they would think we were dead and just leave. However we had no such luck. As we clearly heard the sounds of men walking into the room.

Knowing that they could only come in one or two at a time. I quickly tapped Scott on the shoulder and pointed to his gun, then to the end of the table. Thankfully he understood this as his Q to retaliate.

He ducked down at the end of the table and shoot at the first man to come into sight. He received another burst of machine-gun fire for his actions. However it quickly ended when the person who had fired dropped like a rock, as he was hit with his own bullets.

"Hold your f***ing fire." The leader ordered again, in an annoyed tone of voice. We heard the men start to move around the room again. Looking for another way to get to us. But we were too well covered.

With a wall on one end and the vault door over the top. The only way they could even see us was to stick their nose into Scott's gun-guarded, trigger happy end. However that was also _our_ only means of escape as well.

We all ducked down again. When Scott opened-fire on a mob member stupid enough to come into view. Then suddenly the men _retreated_.

Leo quickly got up to peek through a crack between the table and the door and I saw his eyes go wide. We knew immediately what was happening and my brothers and I were already on our feet when he yelled. "Move_._" The force of his voice was so commanding that even Scott and Angel obeyed without question.

We shot out from under the table and bolted for the door, as a _grenade_ hit the wall near the exit of our shelter. We'd just managed to round the doorway to safety, when the bomb went off.

The chaos didn't last very long. But we were able to use the confusion to our advantage. And attacked the gang members that had crouched down in the storage area waiting for us.

Leo was quick to knock away any gun he saw in their hands, while Raph barreled into them like a steamroller. Mikey and I quickly took down any that they missed. And I realized with a level of shock. That the moves Splinter had been teaching us to do in slow motion, came _naturally_ now. Not to mention they devastated our opponents.

When we heard Angel shout back to us, declaring that the stairs were clear. Leo immediately called it and ordered us from the basement. We used our smaller size and superior flexibility to leap over the goons and onto the staircase, where we took them two at a time to the top.

Scott waited until all of us were accounted for. Before herding us into the living room and from there to the front door. However we didn't make it.

A shot suddenly rang out behind us and Scott fell to his knees, clutching a bullet wound on his left shoulder. We looked up to find another thug standing on the staircase aiming a gun at us.

Then more filtered through the collapsed front door. Raph and Leo immediately started to take them out, leveling one after another. Mikey and I started to fight back as well. When the goons from the basement, suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs again and blocked our only remaining exit.

Though we knew what a gun could do and what it was capable of. We were still too young to fully comprehend how dangerous they were. So we didn't even hesitate when the gang members leveled every one they had at us.

Thankfully Angel and Scott tackled us to the ground. And bullets flew over our heads, missing us by inches. Given our current situation, I really couldn't tell if we were lucky or cursed.

My brothers and I quickly gathered together again, trying to assess the situation and find our next opening. However the gang had quickly surrounded us from all sides. Unfortunately for them though. Raph didn't have a good impersonation of helplessness. And before Leo could stop him, he flew at the wall of enemies in front of him. Quickly taking down one after another.

We tried to go to his aid, but the mob was having none of that. And quickly brought us all to the ground. Where they pressed the barrels of their guns to the backs of our heads and forced our hands behind our backs.

Raph fought well, but they eventually over-powered him and he too was forced to the floor. He struggled to get up and continue the fight. But there were just too many of them.

"This one's quite the fighter." One gang member snickered, as he cruelly rubbed my brother's face into the floor. "Maybe we should put him in the ring."

Just then Raph managed to free his head and bit down on the man's hand with all his might. The mob man yelled and punched at Raph's jaw. Quickly severing his hold.

When the man stood up, I thought he would kick him in retaliation. But my heart stopped when I realized that wasn't the case. As the guy just pulled a _gun _from his pocket and aimed at Raph. "No!" I screamed, but my voice was drowned out when the gun went off.

…

_(Splinter:)_

Several minutes later and this time using the map as their guide. Splinter was finally able to locate the large service-elevator on the north wall. It currently wasn't present. But he hadn't planed on using it anyway.

If given the choice he would much rather take the stairs. As an elevator kind of defeated the point of stealth. And after one more look at the map, he quickly located the 'emergency door' to the left.

It was another airlock. But with none of the security features of the other two. And thankfully it also had a window, so he was able to check for guards. When none presented themselves, he carefully and quietly opened the door and led April into the stairwell.

"You may open your eyes now." He assured her, as he closed the door again.

She collected her bearings quickly and studied the other door across from them, that most likely led outside. Then turned to look cautiously at the stairs. "The _basement_ of Hell." She stated with a hitch. "Can't imagine that's going to be pleasant."

"You may remain here if you like." Splinter offered.

She seemed to _seriously_ consider that proposal for a minute, before shaking her head. "No. I want to help." Splinter nodded. Saying nothing more, as a way to ensure that the offer remain open. Then led the way down the old, concrete steps.

When they reached the bottom. He steeled himself shortly, before looking through the window. He was rather surprised, yet _relieved_ to find that the room wasn't filled cages. However it did contain a great quantity of large metal barrels, marked with red and yellow toxic labels. There were also several Garbage-Men stationed about the room. Guarding what appeared to be, _'extremely _high security airlock doors.'

Splinter casually leaned back to consider what he'd seen. As April watched him.

"What is it?" She asked after a minute.

"There are barrels of toxic waste." He stated. "_Many_ barrels."

Curious, she got up to look as well. And like him became slightly confused. "They were supposed to _removed _all the nuclear waste." She declared. Looking back at him.

"Not _this_ _kind_." Splinter corrected her. "It's left in specially designed rooms, to degrade. But that was in another age." He added. "The ones who left it here, likely never considered that someone would be _stupid_ enough to use this building for anything else."

April scoffed humorlessly, as Splinter sat back up to study one of the barrels closest to the door. Searching for protective integrity. "I think they're still _sealed_." He explained. "We should be safe. But they _should_ have been stored under much _higher_ precautions."

"Like in there?" April asked pointing at one of four large security doors around the room. That likely led to some kind of; 'severe radiation lock-down.'

"Yes." Splinter answered simply, looking around the room again. It seemed that the area had been designed to hold the barrels for a great deal of time. However _someone _had interrupted that process and removed them from their storage units.

"But why would they take them _out_?" April voiced his question out-loud. "They have to know how dangerous they are."

"My guess." Splinter started looking back at one of the doors. "Is they were making _room _for something _else_."

April looked at him for a second, before putting the pieces together herself. "_Casey_?" She asked horrified. Splinter just nodded. "We have to get them out of there." April panicked. "Their going to get sick."

"We will." Splinter assured her, as he quickly counted the guards in the other room. With 2 standing by each door and several more meandering about. It would be _tricky_ to get them all. Not to mention, with a whole room of radiation to worry about, they would have to be extremely careful.

It was then that his gaze rose to the ceiling and he noticed several pipes stretching across the room. Unfortunately with the men wearing protective masks, traditional gas wouldn't do a lot of good. And electricity too was out of the question, for fear of damaging the barrels. But then his eyes fell on a clearly labeled pipe, that was large enough and most likely _full _enough to suit his needs.

But the question was, how to get to it without being seen? He almost didn't dare use smoke. What if one of them opened fire anyway and hit a barrel?

However taking out the lights would likely not cause such an overreaction. In a complex as old as this one. The electricity probably fluctuated terribly and power outages were likely very common. He could easily fake a short-circuit and they would be none the wiser.

Splinter quickly informed April of his plan. As he unwound a fire-hose from its wheel on the wall and detached it from the pipe. Throwing the hose over his shoulder. He instructed her to close the door immediately after he left. To insure that she wasn't caught in the attack.

Quietly he unsecured the latch and pushed it open, ever so slightly. Luckily there weren't any guards, so he wasn't noticed. It seemed that these idiots, had more or less forgotten about the emergency doors. He wished he had known of their complete stupidity earlier. It would have made their lives much easier.

He mapped out the room and located his objectives. Then carefully pulled a shuriken from his robe and let it fly. Embedding it in one of the main lights.

The north half of the room was immediately plunged into darkness. And his window of opportunity presented itself, when the guards all instinctively looked at it.

He dodged out of the door and flew toward the elevator. Where he quickly wound one end of the hose, around the security bar of the lift. Then used the surrounding cage, to climb to the ceiling. In 30 seconds or less, he was once again out of sight.

Then, swiftly and silently, he made his way to the large pipe he had spotted before and attempted to locate a proper place to initiate his plan. He ended up over the middle of the room. Where the pipe, jutted off into several directions.

He observed the Garbage-Men momentarily, as they meandered about without a clue. Trying to figure out what was wrong with the light. He then carefully tied the other end of the hose around the pipe. Making sure to leave very little slack and taking precautions to wrap it at several different angles, so it would _catch_ once pulled.

When he was satisfied with his work. He quickly made his way to a safe location and checked the emergency door once more. Ensuring that April was safe. He then pulled out another shuriken and aimed carefully at the control panel of the elevator.

When the blade hit home the lift immediately started up. Splinter watched as the hose stretched then caught. Then started ripping the pipe out of the ceiling.

Before the Garbage-Men could even figure out what was happening. _Liquid_ _Nitrogen_ gushed from the pipe, in a huge cloud of white mist. Covering everything in the room. It took a good 5 minutes for the pipe to empty. But Splinter waited patiently for the cloud of super cooled gas to die away.

He had taken notice of the pipe earlier and had determined that it was likely a _precaution_ of some kind. To help manage the dangerous chemicals in the room. Which meant that it wouldn't harm the barrels. And as long as they continued to wear their protective suits, it probably wouldn't _hurt_ the guards ether.

When he was sure it was safe, Splinter jumped back down to the floor and smiled at the winter wonder land. Complete with Garbage-Man shaped; ice sculptures. Then quickly made his way back to the emergency door.

He knocked twice to ensure April knew that it was only him. It took a little more oomph than usual, as it was frozen solid. But he eventually got it open enough for her to slip through.

"Wow." She declared impressed. Then seemed to suddenly remember their mission and bolted for one of the security doors.

Splinter started chipping away at the control panel with a kunai. While April apprehended a key-card from one of its frozen guards. When the door was mostly free of ice, she swiped the card and it beeped immediately. The force of it trying to open dislodged any other ice around the hinges and they were able to grab the edge and pull it the rest of the way.

April gasped when they looked inside and flew into the room. Where she immediately start checking on the people scattered around the space. "Is everyone okay?" She asked, while they all just looked at her like she was an angel from heaven. Of course to them, she probably was.

"April?" One asked and Splinter realized that it was Casey's doctor, Nathan. The poor man looked positively terrible. He was pale and sickly and sporting so many bruises, his skin looked more like a painting of grapes then flesh.

"It's okay. We're going to get you out of here." April assured him.

Her voice seemed to bring him out of his daze and he was suddenly in a panic. "No." He ordered unexpectedly and she looked at him in shock. "The Garbage-Men. They're planning something. Something _bad_." He stated and April gently laid her hand on his shoulder, trying to steady him.

"What are they planning?" Splinter asked, kneeling down next to his friend.

"The toxic waste." He said looking toward the main room.

"What about it?" April asked, suddenly extremely nervous.

"Their going to dump it into the _river_."

April tensed when Nathan said this. "What?" She whispered unable to believe her ears. "Wh–" She started. "Why would they do that?"

"There are _a lot _of Mutant settlements in the area. This river feeds them _all_." Nathan explained. "Without water the Mutants will have to come inland. Right into the waiting hands of the Garbage-Men."

"They don't _care _how many innocent people they'll _kill_ in the process." Another rebel backed him up.

"But they're so _set_ on destroying the settlements. They don't see what they'll be _doing_." Nathan continued. "They've been forcing us to dig a _hole_ into the river. But once the water breaks through, nothing will stop it from washing the nuclear waste _straight_ into the _ocean_."

"Oh my god." Splinter stated, realizing where this was going.

"That much radiation would _kill _everything in the sea. Including the _plants_." Nathan added. "Which produce 50 to 85 percent of the world's _oxygen_." He explained. "If we don't stop them. The world will _suffocate_ within a _year_."

* * *

OK I think I've cornered the market on Cliff-Hangers here… *Evil Grin*

R&R

(Tell me if it was worth the wait. ^-^)


	9. Chapter 8

Don't own and all that jazz -_-

* * *

Chapter: 8

_(Splinter:)_

"That much radiation would _kill _everything in the sea. Including the _plants_." Nathan added. "Which produce 50 to 85 percent of the world's _oxygen_." He explained. "If we don't stop them. The world will _suffocate_ within a _year_."

"Where?" Splinter asked immediately. It was clear that these people had to be stopped and they had to be stop _now_.

"I can show you." Nathan said as he struggled to his feet.

Splinter was at his side in an instant, helping him to stand. "April. Start getting these people to the stairs. I will return as soon as I can." He ordered and she immediately started to tend to those who couldn't walk on their own.

Carefully he led Nathan into the main room. Having to support him slightly so he wouldn't collapse. When they walked through the doorway, the doctor paused shortly and looked around at the frozen, nuclear park in sight shock. But quickly recovered and identified the place they needed.

"That door, over there." He said pointing to one of the security locks on the west side of the room. Splinter confirmed his directions with a nod and helped him walk through the frost covered barrels. "They must have been forcing the slaves to dig the tunnel _before_." Nathan explained. "But they all eventually died. That's why they captured _us_."

"Died?" Splinter asked. "From the radiation?"

"No." Nathan stated simply. "The waste has actually been here long enough, that it's deteriorated to a safe level. I'm guessing they died from _suffocation_."

Splinter looked at him out of the corner of his eye, as he considered that. Then it hit him. The high-security rooms were designed to keep the toxic waste contained and safe. Which meant that they had to keep out the elements and therefore; _air_.

If the Garbage-Men had kept a large amount of people, in the same room, for a long time. Especially if they were forcing them to _work_. They would have eventually run out of oxygen.

He realized that; _this_ was likely how the mob had forced them to dig. Locked into a room that would eventually run out of air. Survival would give you the strength to do so amazing things. Even _dig _to the surface. Of course most wouldn't have had a clue that they would have actually _drown_ instead.

He figured that once the tunnel filled with water. The Garbage-Men and Purple Dragons would just get to safety and blow the dam. Leaving their prisoners to either drown or suffocate.

Now he understood why the prison had been abandoned. They had either been moved to another location. Or died making the tunnel.

When they got to the door Nathan had indicated. They both started chipping away at the control panel. Until Splinter could once again swipe the key-card and open the door. Using the wall as a support, Nathan immediately started into the tunnel.

"Carl?" The doctor yelled into the huge hole that had once been the back wall of the storage room.

He didn't get a response.

Splinter pulled a little flashlight from his pocket and pointed it down the tunnel. Being careful to shine the light away from the floor. If these people had been in here for too long, he knew what he would find.

"Carl? Jesse? Answer me!" Nathan ordered. And Splinter swiveled his ears searching for any sign of life. He had seen the river outside; it couldn't have been more than 100 yards away. They _should _have been heard.

"_Nathan_?"

Splinter paused when he heard the quiet voice. And stopped his companion before he could yell again. Before pivoting the light toward the far end of the tunnel.

He quickly moved it downwards, when a face appeared in the beam and turned away in pain. Then forms started to appear. Moving away from walls where they had collapsed and walking into the light, like it was there to take them away to a better place.

Both Humans and Mutants emerged from the darkness. Most were pale and weak. From starvation and endless weeks of work. They were all covered in mud and it was obvious that they had been extremely close to death. It was remarkable that some were still alive.

"Jesse, Carl." Nathan yelled and suddenly he was sprinting down the tunnel, like his wounds no longer hurt. And quickly embraced the young women who had spoken earlier. Before pulling a man into the hug as well.

Splinter could sense a strong bond there. Maybe not blood. But brothers and sister all the same. He respectfully gave them a minute and checked on the others.

Many were bruised and tired. But could probably walk on their own, if it meant leaving this hell-hole behind them. Thankfully, they were all still alive. Though he could see it in the eyes of some, that they weren't sure if that was a good thing or not.

It was obvious that many of the Mutants had been slaves for most, if not _all_ of their lives. The old and the sick. Ones who wouldn't have earned enough money to satisfy the market, were brought here, to give their lives to this tunnel.

Splinter turned his light toward the back wall. Examining the tunnel closely and discovered that there was indeed a small amount of water leaking from the wall. The prisoners had obviously realized that they would die either way, so had _refused _to dig. But even this little amount of liquid, would eventually tear through the foundation and flood the tunnel. They had to find a way to contain it.

Several minutes later, he had led everyone from the hole and back into the light. April, had done as she was told and got everyone to the stairwell. But had to go back for more, when she was told that the other two rooms contained prisoners; as well.

Splinter made sure to return to the top of the stairs and secure the other door. So they wouldn't be surprised. And helped people get comfortable on the steps, until they had everyone present.

When he checked the remaining door, he had never been so happy to find himself outside. But he quickly squashed his joy for another time and surveyed his surroundings. Luckily the gangs hadn't thought to guard this door either and they had a clear shot to the forest.

Unfortunately they would also have to go over a fence and cross several feet of open ground, which was flooded with a search-light. On top of that he was suddenly informed that they were _missing_ someone.

"Casey isn't here." April said as he came back into the door.

"He wasn't in the other rooms?" Nathan asked, helping someone sit down at the top of the staircase.

"No, we checked." Another rebel stated.

Splinter sniffed the air again. "But he _was _here." He stated.

"They took him." A female Mutant suddenly said further down the staircase. And everyone looked at her. Her voice was worn and painful, like she had gone most of her life without using it. Most likely as a defense to avoid having her vocal-cords severed.

"Who? When?" April asked her respectfully.

"I don't know who he was. But he wasn't a Garbage-Man." She answered in a small voice.

"A Purple Dragon?" Nathan asked her and she nodded. "How long ago."

"I don't know. But your friend wasn't here very long." She responded.

Splinter nodded and said. "Thank you." They all understood the risk this woman was taking to speak to them. They weren't about to disrespect her by not _acknowledging_ that. She nodded back slightly, before returning to her sulking.

April was about to say something, but Splinter placed his hands on her shoulders. "I will _find_ him April." He assured her. "I need _you_ to get these people to safety."

She looked around at the prisoners that crowded the staircase. Even most of the rebels were in no condition to fight. They would be no help against the Purple Dragons and they knew it. She turned back to him and said. "Alright. But what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to clear your exit." He informed her, making for the door again. "Once I give you the signal, get these people out of here. The building will no longer be safe."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan asked. "_What_ signal?"

"You're going to _bury_ the tunnel." April realized.

"We cannot leave it to chance. This place must be _destroyed_." Splinter stated and she nodded in agreement. "As for the signal." He said looking at Nathan. "You will know it when you see it." The doctor raised an eyebrow at him in confusion, but didn't argue. "But first." Splinter continued. "I need a _favor_."

…

Splinter stuck close to whatever shadows there were, keeping the two watchtowers within his view. In their life, they were most likely stabilizer beams for the cooling towers. But if he could get to the top, he could immobilize the searchlights, giving April and the others a clear path to safety. On top of that, it would also be a great vantage point to search for Casey.

Taking a little detour at one of the massive cooling towers. He soon found his way clear and made for the watch post. However he was forced to employ nearly every Ninja tactic in his arsenal, so as not to be spotted by the men in the Eagle's nest.

Not willing to be seen climbing the ladder. He circled around to the dark side of the tower and used his shuko spikes to climb the wall. About half-way up however, he noticed movement on the ground and stopped to observe.

Several dozen Purple Dragons were gathered in an area surrounded by some questionable looking buildings. Which Splinter couldn't help wondering might have been the nuclear plant itself, at one time. And realized that this was likely the _courtyard_ the other guard had told him about.

It was not hard to spot the large muscle-bound man meandering about among the masses and immediately identified him as the _leader_, Hun. However Splinter didn't see anyone that fit the description of the Garbage Man. But figured with all the gang members joining the party, the man would eventually show his face.

Splinter readjusted his potion, trying to get a better view of the rest of the yard. He was sure Casey was down there somewhere. He could practically smell the teen's aftershave, but still couldn't see him.

Deciding that he had collected all the information he could from the scene. He continued his climb to the top. Once there he looked under the safety bars and found two more Dragons, playing _cards_.

He honestly couldn't help roiling his eyes at that. _How_ these idiots had caused so much damage, was beyond him. All he could say was that their leader must have been one seriously commanding individual.

Quietly he produced a small piece of stone from a crumbling brick in front of him and launched it to the other side of the tower. Where it clanged against the metal railing, causing the two men to look toward the noise.

Not a second later, they were both out cold. Visualizing a world of conquest and carnage. And wondering what it would be like to have the brain capacity of a plankton.

Splinter quickly tied them both to the center support beam. So they wouldn't wake up and walk right off the tower. Then got up to examine his surroundings again. Just as he had planed, he now had full visual of his objectives and could even see Casey. The teen was bruised and bloody, but thankfully still alive.

Of course Splinter couldn't say how much longer that would _remain_ true. As the vigilante hadn't paused a second in his escapade; of telling the goons around him, just what he thought of them and their mother's.

After another minute of analyzing his angles. Splinter returned to his mission. Quickly he acquired one of several rifles, left leaning up against a wall and re-positioned himself to take his first shot.

With carefully aim, he shot out the searchlight of the other watchtower. The silencer on the end of the gun, doing its job perfectly to conceal his presence. Splinter smiled to himself, he may not _like_ guns. But he couldn't deny that they were still plenty useful for other things.

As he casually reached up to twist the light bulb of his own searchlight, until it faded.

He watched the clueless goons in the other tower, meander about, trying to figure out what was wrong.

When he was sure they couldn't be seen, Splinter took a couple steps back and flung the rifle out into the air. 30 seconds later it crashed into the concrete fortified ground right in front of the emergency door. Where April and her group of escapees were waiting.

His sharp night vision gave him full visual of the group. As they bolted from the side of the building and headed for the fence. One rebel quickly stooped and retrieved the gun, before turning to cover their getaway.

The group had to stop at the barrier for a minute. So Nathan could use a pair of wire-cutters to open a way through the wire mesh wall. Then carefully started leading the wounded into the forest.

Splinter looked around when he heard a radio's squealing interference sound behind him. And quickly located the walkie-talkie. "Yeah?" He asked the little box in a flawless interpretation of a gang member.

"The damn lights went out again." A man on the other end stated and Splinter realized that he was talking to someone from the other tower.

"Probably another f***ing power outage." Splinter stated, wincing at his own language. But he wanted this to be believable.

"Great." The other man moaned. "I'll check it out. _You_ call the boss." He ordered in a tone of voice, that Splinter recognized as someone who had just dumped his responsibility on someone else. Then the line went dead, before there could be any argument.

Splinter smiled as he put the radio back. The goon had just made his life so much easier. When he looked back at the ground it was to find that April, Nathan and several other rebels had returned to the fence. And a minute later, were back at the building.

They spoke amongst themselves for a second, before splitting into two teams and congregated at the two main-doors. While a third returned to the basement, via the emergency entrance. Splinter had only to wait a couple of minutes, before they appeared again. This time burdened with frozen and knocked out guards, Dragons and Garbage-Men.

He was happy that Nathan had agreed with him, that the men needed to be removed from the building, before they destroyed it. Despite what they had done. Burying them under twelve tons of rubble was not the way to punish them for their sins.

When they had all gathered at the back of the building again. A large transport truck pulled up beside them. To which they quickly loaded the unconscious gang members in and drove them to a safe, but secluded area of the plant. Several minutes later he saw the same headlights, followed by several others. Heading into the forest to pick up the prisoners and get them to safety.

Splinter whipped around when he suddenly heard yelling from the courtyard and feared they had been discovered. However it seemed that the gang was only celebrating.

When he looked closer he found Hun in the middle of the chaos. Holding a canister of pure, concentrated _Mutagen,_ directly over Casey's head.

…

_(Donnie's: POV)_

When the man stood up, I thought he would kick Raph in retaliation. But my heart stopped when I realized that wasn't the case. As the guy just pulled a _gun _from his pocket and aimed at my brother. "No!" I screamed, but my voice was drowned out when the gun went off.

Leo struggled harder than ever to get free and Mikey seemed to have actually gone into shock. I closed my eyes and jumped as the shots rang out again and again. As the man emptied all _six_ of his rounds, until an eternity later, the gun finally clicked on empty.

I was afraid to look up. I didn't want to see what had happened to Raph. I didn't want to find my brother dead. But something kept nagging at me, telling me that this was somehow _familiar_.

Suddenly I remembered a lifetime ago, when we had almost been separated from Raph before. When the solid steel of a cage had kept us apart. But back then, even in my panic to free him, my world had still been stable. Still the same. For my brother had still been _in _it.

Somehow, this felt no different. It was the only thing that gave me the courage to look up.

To say I was relieved was an understatement. As Raphael was indeed still _alive_. It had never even occurred to me just how this miracle could even be possible. But it seemed that the gang members around the room weren't quite so apathetic.

"What the f***?" One of them said kneeling down to examine my brother's back where the bullets had gone through his shirt.

Raph cried out in pain when they touched one of the wounds. But the men didn't show any indication that they cared. Instead one of them just ripped a hole in the back of his sweater and reveled that the bullets had lodged themselves in his _shell_.

My brothers and I looked at this in shock. We knew our shells were strong. That's why we had used them in our past fights. That's why I had once used _mine_ to deflect a knife, meant for my throat.

But they weren't invincible. We knew this from our time in the lab. As the White Coats had never had a problem getting samples of our shells. And a gun was more than ten-times the strength of anything _they_ had used.

But even though Raph was obviously in a great deal of pain. His life had been spared. And from what I could see, there wasn't even any major damage. As the bullets had all been stopped in their tracks, before reaching his body.

"That's new." The mob member laughed as he knocked his fist against Raph's shell, causing him to cry out again.

"Stop it!" I yelled at the man, before I could stop myself. And they all looked at me.

The man laughed again. "These little f***s are just full of surprises." He stated and got up to descend on me.

Raph struggled to free himself. But he could barely move, let alone push four full-grown men from his back and limbs. I saw tears in his eyes, as he was forced to give into the agony.

The pain was so strong even my brothers and I could feel it. Like an army of glass shards were imbedded in our backs. And a deep ache reverberated in our very bones, from the force of the bullet's impact. I knew that if it was this bad of us, it had to be hundred times worse for Raph.

The bullets may not have killed him, but I feared that they might have permanently removed his superior strength and power. None of us had ever been so badly hurt. And I knew; if even _one_ of those lead bullets had hit his spine. It would have caused immeasurable damage. He might never walk again. And even with all the sunlight in the world, he would never recover.

I was so focused on the Raph, that it took my _brother's_ panic to bring me back to my own impending doom. And I immediately made eye contact with the man towering over me. Determined not to show any fear. But now that our armor had been revealed, I had nothing left to surprise them with.

The goon smiled cruelly at me, before kneeling down to crush my head into the floor with his knee. I tried to push him off. But with the other men still holding my arms behind my back, I couldn't get any leverage.

"Freaks aren't supposed to _talk_." The man ordered, rubbing my face into the carpet. "That's _impersonation_." He continued, as if he was educating a class. It was obvious that he had given this speech before and it was, no doubt, one of his favorites.

The fact that he was now ignoring my brother. Who had just single-handedly proven the _expectation_ to the rule; guns + bullets = death, to focus on me. Proved that he thrived on fear, manipulation and pain. I had nothing to defend against a curtly of that strength and he knew it.

I couldn't help but panic a little, when he smiled again and reached for something in his belt. I was afraid it would be another gun. But it turned out to be a knife. I _big _knife.

"And _slaves _don't give orders. They _take_ them." He said swiftly punching me in the jaw. I tasted blood in my mouth, but my glare only intensified.

The man only laughed, like he was watching an amusing family movie. And put the knife up next to my face. "I think I need to put this freak in it's _place_." He declared, turning the blade slightly and I felt blood trickle down my cheek.

"No don't." Scott yelled suddenly. "He's done _nothing_ to you."

"Shut the f*** up." The man yelled at him. "His very _existence_ makes me sick." He retaliated, roughly turning my head and put the tip of the knife to my throat. Right where my vocal-cords were.

I realized in a panic, just what he intended to do and my fearless demeanor crumbled. "And the punishment for _speech_; is _removal_." The man snickered in my ear, as I felt the blade pierce my skin.

…

_(Splinter:)_

Splinter panicked slightly when he saw the Mutagen. There was no way he could get to Casey in time to save him. And he could clearly see what the Dragons had in mind.

As an anthropomorphic substance. The Mutagen needed _two_ different DNA's to make a Mutant. If it only had one, than that person would mutate into a hideous, unstable form. He had seen a few that had been unfortunate enough to withstand such a torture.

Those that survived; wished they _hadn't_.

He could have shot the canister, but that would only have released the Mutagen sooner. The only chance he had was to put his plan into motion and _hope_ that the distraction would be enough to save Casey.

Quickly and effectively, Splinter took up another rifle and aimed. This time on a little blinking light set into the side of the eastern most cooling tower. Which was one of several bombs, courtesy of the toxic land-mine beneath the west cell block.

It only took a second for him to assure his target and fired. But the shock wave rocked the plant for almost a minute. He held on to the safety bar out of reflex. As more explosions were triggered around the base of the old building, nearly splitting the tower completely in half.

In pure domino effect, it toppled over into the west tower. Which had been fighting a losing battle with Mother Nature, since the day it was abandoned. Meaning its corroded supports and walls couldn't take the strain and immediately buckled and fell as well. Splinter's target, the smaller western cell block, reminded him of a tiny shack, fortified to withstand quakes from _bellow_. Only to be crushed by its non-resistant neighbors from _above_.

In a mater of seconds the building was crushed and buried under the rubble. As the collapsing tower continued its downward fall, straight into the river. Effectively damming the flow and stopping anything that might one day leak into the water.

Splinter didn't waste a second celebrating his successful Armageddon and threw himself over the guard rail. Using one of his Tegaki claws to slow his momentum, as he slid down the side of the watch tower. Nearing the bottom he jumped off of the wall, using a skillful roll to cushion his impact, before bolting for the courtyard.

Hun was already ordering his men around. Trying to figure out what had happened. In the process, sending several trucks full of goons barreling out from between the buildings. Right into Splinter's path.

Figuring there was no longer any point to stealth. He just jumped onto the hood of the first, causing it to screech to the halt. Before making his way to the roof and jumped onto the next vehicle. That had had to stop as well, in response.

This caused a chain reaction down the line, in which Splinter was more than capable of making his way over the carnage, using the roofs and hoods. As the tucks piled up behind him, effectively blocking the road and trapping most inside their vehicles.

Hun, who had been in the first truck, was now yelling at the top of his lungs. As Splinter bolted for the other end of the courtyard. Casey couldn't help staring at him in shock.

"Casey." Splinter whispered, snapping the kid out of his daze.

"Splint –" He tried to say. "How did you –"

"Later." Splinter ordered and drilled one of his kunai into the chain, restricting the teen to the ground. Casey nodded and stepped expertly over his cuffed hands so he could have them in front of him. As Splinter continued to dig the chain's bolt out of the concrete.

The loud groaning of twisting metal sounded out from behind them, just as the shackle finally came free. And they both turned to confront the new threat, finding Hun striding up to them, in the act of cracking his knuckles.

Splinter spotted behind him, the crumpled form of a door that had been crushed and thrown across the lot. He could definitely see why the Purple Dragons followed this man. His very presence commanded authority.

Splinter quickly surveyed his surroundings, looking for any means of escape. "If you see an exit, _take_ _it_." He ordered Casey, who nodded understandingly.

"Oh you're not going _anywhere_." Hun declared with a growl.

"You've _lost_." Splinter stated calmly. "There's no longer a reason to fight. Stand down." He didn't think the brute would accept the invitation, but it was worth a try.

"Oh I don't think so." A voice suddenly proclaimed behind them. Causing Splinter and Casey to turn sideways, trying to keep both men in their line of sight.

Splinter was just starting to wonder, how he had not picked on the second man's scent. When the sound of clanking started toward them, from the dense fog that flowed from one of the buildings. And he saw something that nearly uprooted his composed demeanor.

If Hun was 'The Hulk,' then this new guy was his malformed, steroid-enhanced cousin. He was actually so massive he couldn't walk on his own. Instead he stomped around in a large _crab_-like machine. That looked to have been made from scraped cars.

On top of that he was filthy. And he actually smelled so bad, Splinter had assumed he was just apart of the plant's endless source of ungodly odors. "The _Garbage Man_ I assume?" He asked and the man paused, looking at him with small, beady red eyes.

"You've heard of me?" He asked between disgusting slurps of his own saliva.

Trying hard to ignore the over-powering need to hurl, Splinter answered simply. "Yes." The Garbage Man just laughed and continued walking his strange lumbering contraption forward. Forcing him and Casey into a smaller and smaller space up, between the two brothers.

Splinter could see that the two were actually _twins_. But the resemblance was short-lived. In fact, they kind of reminded him of oil and bone. Both sharing the same origin. But over time had become something completely different.

"Splinter?" Casey brought his attention to the slowly increasing herd of gang members, of both Garbage-Men and Purple Dragons. Who were quickly circling the area, readying themselves for a fight.

"I know." Splinter stated. Then in the last-minute to reclaim an element of surprise, he attacked.

Rushing forward to meet Hun head on. The man was stunted by the sudden charge, which gave Splinter enough time to land several blows. But it was to no-avail. The man was made of pure muscle. It was like trying to chop a tree down with a feather.

So he changed his strategy. Ducking under an attack that might have taken his head off, had it hit. Splinter roiled around behind the brick-shit-house and kicked out at his right ankle.

The behemoth immediately fell to one knee, in a struggle to support his massive weight on one leg. As strength and size gave out under the inevitable inability to _stand_.

Just as Splinter gained an opening to knock the man out, a shadow alerted him to a presence from behind. And he turned just in time for The Garbage Man to swipe one of his mechanical crab legs through the air, like a pointed, metal battering ram.

Splinter didn't have enough time to get completely out-of-the-way. But he avoided the worst of it. Unfortunately, his dodge and the impact landed him flat on the ground. Where he struggled to get back to his feet, before the man could impale him with the metal leg.

However, he soon found that his new opponent was effectively _distracted_. As Casey had jumped onto the walking system, wrapped the chain of his cuffs around the man's neck and pulled back as hard as he could. While he reached forward to steer the metal contraption away from the fight and into a large group of onlookers.

Splinter turned and roiled, when Hun appeared over him again. Then jumped back to his feet. Unfortunately, it was just in time for one of the other Dragons to press his gun into his back.

The new threat was just enough to make him hesitate. Which was long enough for Hun to plow his fist into his side, taking him to the ground again. Splinter heard the gang members around them cooing and shouting out encouragements to their leader. Before a massive hand folded around his throat, cutting off his airway.

"You don't get it, do you?" Hun suddenly asked with an air of knowing something Splinter didn't, before lifting him straight off the ground. "We've _already _won." He snickered, causing the Ninja Master to look at him.

"All it took was one _rat_." Hun stated shaking Splinter a little, emphasizing the word he had chosen to use. "And your little safety house _fell_." Splinter felt the blood in his veins freeze. "Without your little operation, the Trade will rise. Stronger than ever. And _you_ and all those other _freaks_, will _populate _it."

…

_(Donnie's: POV)_

I knew my brothers were yelling. I could sense their desperation and fear. But I couldn't hear them through the pounding in my ears. But as I struggled to escape the knife digging deeper and deeper into my neck, I realized that the sound was _not_ in my head.

A _roar_ rocked the house and suddenly I was no longer the center of attention. Instead that honor belonged to something very big, very mean and very _angry_. That had just barreled through the front door, taking a good portion of the wall with it.

Time seemed to stand still, as the creature studied the room, with a blinding white gaze. That promised destruction to anything that threatened it. And of course, when the second of shock was over, the gang members became that _stupid _threatening force.

Even if they _had_ gotten the chance to shoot, I doubted it would have mattered. I read once that you could empty several rounds into the skull of an adult gorilla. But it would still have time to rip you apart before its brain registered that it was dead.

And _this_ creature looked like it could have eaten that gorilla for breakfast.

Still in shock, I barely reacted when Leo suddenly pulled me out-of-the-way. Mikey too was instantly in the corner, when given the order to move. It didn't even take our oldest brother a second to get us both to safety and turned to go back for Raph.

However the thing that was currently mowing over men; like they were lawn gnomes. Was also thrashing through what remained of the living room. Leaving no room for Leo to return.

Mikey helped me sit up and held the remains of a pillow to my neck. I could feel the blood oozing from the wound. It made me light-headed and dizzy. But I still tried to analyze the situation, looking for anyway that we could get to our other brother.

However in doing so, I noticed something kind of strange. The creature, whatever it was, seemed to be taking special care to avoid hurting our brother. In fact, I could have sworn that it was actually _protecting _him.

"Scott." A voice yelled suddenly and we all jumped and turned to the door again. I don't think my heart could have soared any higher, when I saw _August_ rush into the house. He quickly grabbed Scott under his good arm and helped him to his feet. "What's going on?" He asked. "Where's April?"

"She's with Splinter." Angel answered, shakily getting to her feet as well.

"_Splinter_?" He asked, confused.

"Yoshi." Scott explained. "They took Casey. He and April went to find him."

"How long ago?" August asked.

"Only a couple of hours." Perry stated. "Then _these _guys showed up." He said nodding at the goons that now littered the floor in various stages of unconsciousness. We didn't hear what they said next. As the large thing, that had just destroyed the living room. Realized that it was out of enemies and put its nose up to our injured brother.

Leo's protective instincts kicked in immediately and he was across the room in 0.9 seconds and actually punched the creature right in the face. If circumstances hadn't been so dire, I might have actually found the image _funny_. There was Leo, a solid 3-foot; nothing, staring down this monster-of-a-Mutant, who stood at a good 12 feet or more.

Mikey helped me up and we soon joined him. Where I quickly tried to asses my injured brother's condition. Thankfully he was still conscious, but was trying hard not to move. Obviously still in a great deal of agony.

Mikey wined in a tiny voice. Wanting to comfort him, but hesitant to touch for fear of causing more pain.

"Don't move him." Scott ordered suddenly and we looked up as he came around and pressed a figure to Raph's neck. But the scientist recoiled immediately when my brother let out a small whimper of pain. "You're going to be OK." Scott assured him kindly, looking around for anything that might help.

"He needs medical treatment." Declared the one-Mutant-destruction-crew. "I can help." He stated, but Leo was having none of it, as he continued to stare down the Mutant with a passion.

"Easy there; champ. He's on our side." August ordered, lifting Leo straight off the ground. My brother seemed almost more surprised by August's _words_, then the fact that he was suddenly air-born. But that was Leo for you. His instincts were sometimes so real; it took him off guard to discover that they weren't always right.

"This is my _friend_." August explained, maneuvering Leo under his arm so he could motion toward the giant alligator standing in the room. Who actually _bowed_ politely to us in response, as August introduced him as, "_Leatherhead_."

…

_(Splinter:)_

Splinter's vision was suddenly crowded with images of the west side cell block. Cages, blood soaked floors and piles of corpses. Things he would see in his nightmares for the rest of his life.

He would _not_ allow that fate to befall his sons.

His attack came so suddenly, that Hun still stood there grinning like a marauder for close to a second, before he realized he'd been stuck. A swift, hard blow to the stomach had him doubled over from the sheer force of the hit.

But he grip on Splinter's neck had not wavered. So he swung out with his claws, catching the left side of the man's face and digging deep into the skin. Causing Hun to scream in pain and finally drop his victim, in the natural response to clutch at his injury.

As their roles swopped and Splinter became the predator. He landed skillfully on his hands and feet, taking only a second to regain his bearings. Before he attacked again.

In one final, earth-shattering, blow. He threw his shoulder into the living wall of meat. Sending him flying backwards into a crowd of onlookers.

Everyone fell silent as their leader fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. And remained in their state of complete shock, as Splinter rushed into the fight between Casey and the Garbage Man.

Swiftly moving between the two, just as the walking trash-compacter was about to crush the other. Splinter aimed skillfully at the machine's weakened leg joints; completely leveling one claw, followed closely by another.

The machine bucked, as Splinter turned casually to haul Casey back to his feet. "Good hell." The teen stated impressed, while Splinter quickly surveyed the area and located an exit, in the form of a large gate in the outer fence.

Suddenly one of the formerly stunned Dragons recovered from his shock and lifted his weapon in retaliation. But Splinter just turned on him with eyes that promised no mercy, should he continue his assault. The man froze in pure terror and backed up with the rest of the gang members.

Satisfied that he had everyone's attention, he started for the gate. In a mater of seconds, he and Casey were deep in the forest beyond. And not a single man had lifted a finger to stop them.

…

_(Donnie's: POV)_

"Donatello!" I opened my eyes, when I heard my name spoken. But the faces were blurry and the colors swirled sickeningly. "Donatello!" The voice ordered again. And I looked to my right to discover a blob that curiously resembled Scott.

There was also something bright and hard to look at directly. And I realized that what ever it was; was making the area very _hot_. It was then that something was waved in front of my face and I jerked back slightly.

"Easy, easy." I heard August say, at the same time that a hand was placed on my shoulder. When I looked towards the source, I found that my vision was getting better and smiled him.

"How are you feeling?" I heard a deep voice ask and looked around to find the new Mutant, Leatherhead, watching me worriedly. I wasn't exactly sure how to answer, as I had no idea what had happened. But I was momentarily reprieved from the action, when Mikey suddenly crushed me in a hug.

Leo was quick to loosen his grip before I lost consciousness again. And I gave him a look, as my silent request for an explanation. Which he quickly told me, in our old language, that I had passed out from _blood_ _loss_.

Now that I thought about it, that actually sounded reasonable. I did remember stubbornly refusing medical attention, feeling that Raph was in a more dire need. I guess I was so focused on my brother's safety and health, I hadn't even registered that I had _collapsed_. 'No wonder Leo looked like he was ready to deck me.'

"Donatello!" Scott said again and I looked back at him. "Can you _breathe_ correctly?" He asked. In response I took a big gulp of air, which hurt my throat slightly. But otherwise everything seemed to be in working order.

I nodded in response and everyone let out a sigh of relief. It was then, that I felt a hand touch my shell and turned around to find Raph leaning up against the wall behind me.

My own injuries were quickly forgotten and I descended on him. His body had been wrapped in carefully applied bandages and he didn't seem to be in as much pain as before. However, he seemed far more apprehensive about _my_ injuries then his own.

It would seem that we both suffered from the same form of stubbornness. Which it would appear, that Leo was well aware of. As I heard him sigh dejectedly behind me.

I ignored him for the moment and gripped Raph's shoulder, just to assure myself that he was actually still there. It was then that it accrued to me, that he was _sitting up_. I hoped that meant that he might eventually recover, but we still had a long way to go. As sitting, standing and walking were three very different things.

I was worried Leo might be close to a mental breakdown. As he wasted no time _ordering _Raph and I not to move, under threat of death. Though it was clear that the only thing keeping him from actually killing us, was the fact that he was still so relieved we were both _alive_.

Several minutes later, after obediently sitting still, so Leatherhead could treat my wounds. I watched a fire eat away at what remained of the barn. Mutants and other rebels were working quickly to put it out before it spread and were steadily succeeding. However our once beloved playground was long gone.

It was then that the sound of a _familiar_ vehicle rumbled up the road. And my brothers and I immediately tensed. August immediately picked up on our nervousness and looked toward the noise as well.

When _several_ trucks came into view, Leo was ready to call a full on retreat. However, it seemed that our caution was not needed. As the small line of military trucks came to a quick stop and produced countless Mutants, Rebels and _April_.

"Uncle Augie." She screamed and barreled into the man so aggressively that he was pushed back several steps.

"April." He said hugging her back fiercely, before looking out at the gathering she had brought with her. "You've currently been busy." He stated in mild shock, than narrowed his eyes, as he scanned the crowd. "Where's Yoshi?" He asked.

"Getting Casey." She answered, descending on us in common, over-protective-April fashion.

"You saw him? Is he okay?" Angel asked desperately. April quickly informed her that everything would be fine, while not actually answering her questions. It was then that the doctor from the day before, 'Nathan,' tripped up the stairs after her.

"We need to go." He yelled. "If the Purple Dragons know we're here, they'll throw everything they have at us."

"I leave for _one_ month." August declared with the air of an annoyed parent, who had turned his back for a minute, only to find that his kid had gotten a hand stuck in the cookie jar.

…

_(Splinter:)_

Casey wisely didn't say a word as they ran through the forest. Splinter informed him, in a few short sentences, that his rebels were safe and the remaining Mutants had been freed. But was otherwise set entirely on returning to his sons.

He couldn't believe that he had not _felt _that they were in danger. Had he really been so set on his mission that he had ignored the signs? Ignored the cries?

As they got closer, Splinter could smell smoke and blood in the air. Which pushed him to run even harder. He almost completely missed the dirt road, but Casey called him back, informing him that it would take them directly to the farmhouse.

Only minutes later they saw the barn, being consumed by fire. April and the other rebels had already arrived and were fighting to put out the flames. Multiple military trucks had been parked along the road, ready to take prisoners to hell. Only those that had been apart of April's convoy, had avoided a quick death, by the semi that had barreled its way through the rest of them.

Splinter recognized the symbol on the side and realized that it was Joe's. And quickly ran around to the rear, where people were being treated for injuries and loaded into the back. The smoke and mixed scents in the air, were disorienting and he didn't sense August until he nearly ran head-long into him.

"Yoshi." The man stated, shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Where?" Was all Splinter could say. His old friend was quick to pick up on his fear and led him around to the back of the truck, before pointing toward the front porch. There Splinter immediately located four little faces, as they all turned to him and lit up.

He was so relieved, tears fell from his eyes. And he was across the lawn so fast; he didn't even remember the trip. Gathering them all into his arms, he held them as tightly as he dared.

"My sons. My sons." He said over and over. 'They were safe,' 'they were alive.' The weight that had nearly crushed him; lifted so suddenly he thought he might float away on his own ecstasy.

"Yoshi." Splinter looked up a few minutes later, when he heard his old name. And turned to see August kneeling next to him. "We have to go. It isn't safe here." He said and Splinter nodded.

It was then that April gently started to lift his arms, to free the children from his hold. "Try to be careful. Raph was _shot_." She explained in a shaky voice and he immediately started to examine said Turtle.

He realized the child was leaning up against him, unnaturally. Like he needed Splinter's support to keep him upright. It wasn't uncommon for any of them to be so clingy. But Raphael had never done so in the presence of _strangers_.

"Raphael." He said gently and touched his shoulder carefully. He pulled back when the child flinched. But the Turtle looked up when he heard his name and gave Splinter a weak, yet happy smile. Then nuzzled back into his arms.

"He'll be okay." A deep, kind voice assured him and Splinter looked up to find a large Alligator Mutant kneeling down to his level. "My name is Leatherhead." He introduced himself, when Splinter gave him a questioning look.

He recognized the name immediately. As the friend August had gone to retrieve. "Leatherhead." Splinter repeated, sitting up straighter. "Thank you for coming all this way." He said bowing as much as he could toward his new ally.

"It was my pleasure." Leatherhead stated with a polite bow in return. Then returned his attention to Raphael.

"I think he's going to be alright." April relayed, after checking the Turtle's pulse one last time. "The bullets didn't breach his shell. But we still need to get them out as soon as possible." She declared.

"He's certainly a tough one." The alligator agreed. "But someone will need to _carry_ him." He explained and Splinter nodded in confirmation. It was then that he noticed April was checking Donnie as well.

His panic was renewed, as he realized that Raphael was not the only one of his sons to be injured.

"He's okay." April stated immediately, gently turning the child's head so she could examine the bandages around his neck.

"They tried to –" Leatherhead started, but stopped, unable to continue. But Splinter nodded in understanding. He knew what that must mean. The Purple Dragons had tried to sever his vocal cords.

"We're ready to go." August yelled suddenly, from the middle of the yard. Where he stood with Casey, using a large pair of pliers to remove the chains around his wrists.

There was a sharp snap and Casey was suddenly in full-on command-mode. "Everyone in the truck." He yelled toward his rebels, who were putting out the last of the flames and herding people around. Trying to organize their getaway.

Splinter gently lifted Raphael into his arms and made sure the other three remained close. Before heading over into the chaos. Casey's truck driver, Joe, was running about, trying to get people situated. So he could back his truck up and get out of there.

"Come on people, in the back. There's plenty on room." He yelled before turning and nearly ran into Splinter.

"Hey there champs." He said kindly to the Turtles, who smiled sadly at him before cuddling back into Splinter's robes. "Yeah, I hear yah. Hell-of-a-way to start the morning." He stated, then looked up and started yelling again.

Splinter kept them all close and maneuvered out-of-the-way. So they wouldn't be lost in the foot traffic. However, all four Turtles flinched away when they came up to one of the military trucks.

"What is the mater, my sons?" He asked worriedly.

"Their _familiar_." Splinter looked around when Scott spoke at his elbow. "We used the _same_ trucks to transport them, when they escaped." He explained.

Splinter nodded in understanding and stooped to address the Turtles. "It is alright, my sons. We cannot take them anyway." He proclaimed. "There could have traps or trackers inside."

"We're taking the armored truck." Scott answered; this had obviously been his reason for coming over in the first place. Remarkably, said truck was actually the _only_ thing to have survived the barn fire. Aside from being almost completely black with ash, it looked to be in perfect condition.

August, Angel and Leatherhead were already there. Working frantically to remove debris from its path, so they could get the vehicle out. When the beast finally roared to life, everyone piled in. It was a tight fit, but in the end they managed and even had some room to spare.

Casey was still running around, shouting orders and making sure no was left behind. When his doors were finally closed, Joe needed only a minute to whip his large semi around the house. And was soon barreling down the dirt room with a purpose.

August quickly pulled the armored truck up next to Casey, who immediately opened the passenger door to get in. However he paused suddenly and looked back at the house they were forced to leave behind.

Everyone knew how he felt. In only a few short weeks, the farm had become their home. It was hard to believe that it was no longer _safe_. Casey sighed, then jumped into the truck and August drove them away from the condemned heaven.

…

_(Donnie's: POV)_

No one spoke, as April entered into her _third_ hour of the painstaking removal of the six bullets in Raph's shell. Thankfully they'd had some pain medication. So he wasn't in too much discomfort. But I still feared he would have tried to kill something, had Leo and Mikey not been holding his hands.

Of course April had confined _me_ to a seat, drinking orange juice. In an attempt to speed up my blood count recovery. Even though I would much rather be near my brothers, I didn't argue with her. As I was sure that this was just _one_ step below a plastic safety bubble.

Leatherhead was proving to be an impressive doctor himself. Not to mention, his shear strength was shown to be useful for many things, other than flattening Purple Dragons. As he was actually able to hold Raph off the ground, so he didn't have to move. As Splinter gently re-wrapped the wounds April had treated.

The sun had finally risen and they'd managed to maneuver him to lie under a window and have the rays hit his back. We could only _hope _that its continued exposure would help.

It was obvious that Raph's shell was still extremely sensitive to the touch. So they decided to give him a break, three bullets in. And let him steel himself, for the remaining three. However, the slightly less-depressing atmosphere was suddenly shattered, when Casey unexpectedly initiated a conversation.

"It was _him_." He suddenly growled with a great deal of hatred and everyone looked toward the passenger seat in confusion. However he didn't appear to have any intension of humoring us with an explanation.

"Pull over." He commanded suddenly and August did as he was told, still totally lost. Casey suddenly jerked the CB mike from the dash-broad with such force; I thought he might break it. "Joe. Park it!" He order into the little speaker, then kicked open his door.

…

_(Splinter:)_

"Casey what's going on?" April asked, but the teen just jumped out of the truck and slammed the door. As the semi swerved off the road and parked a ways ahead of them. Everyone else piled from of the truck as well. Mostly out of _eagerness_ for any excuse to get out and stretch their legs.

"Casey." Angel tried, running up next to her brother. "What was who? What are you talking about?"

"The _rat_." Casey bellowed and Splinter's ears twitched as he remembered. "Hun said there was a rat. A traitor. He gave us away. He sold us out." He explained, his voice getting louder and louder with every word. "It was _him_. The _Mutant_."

"What Mu –" April tried to ask, then suddenly remembered the Mutant from the other day. That had attacked Nathan and the other doctors.

"Casey." Scott tried to say, but the teen was beyond reason.

"It was him, I know it." Casey yelled, as they reached the truck and Joe came around to see what was up. "It can't just be a _coincidence_. He ratted us out."

"Casey." Scott tried again, but to no avail. As the hockey junky just threw open the doors to the truck and jumped inside.

"Where is he?" He yelled, making the Mutants in the truck jump and back away from him. "I'll _kill_ him." He screamed hunting desperately for his target.

"CASEY!" Scott yelled and everyone looked at him.

"WHAT?" Casey yelled back.

"He's _dead_." Scott stated and just like that everything was calm again.

"What?" Casey asked again, shocked.

"He died in the fire man." Joe explained. "He gave his _life_ to hold up the roof long enough for everyone to get out."

"He did?" Casey asked totally floored, looking around at all the Mutants that suffered from burns of various degrees. Most of which nodded in agreement at Joe's words.

Splinter lowered his head slightly upon hearing this. Admittedly, he too would have thought the same thing as Casey. It would seem that even in this age, you truly couldn't 'judge a book by its cover.'

"But –" Casey started. "If it wasn't – then _who_?"

"I don't know." Joe admitted. "But we'll find the bastard. And we'll make him pay. I _swear_ it." Casey's anger quickly deflated and he looked around at everyone in the truck. Before promptly issuing an apology for the intrusion.

A minute later they were all walking back to the armored truck. Leaving Joe to secure the doors once again. It was then that Scott spoke up once more.

"You know, something's been bugging me." He admitted and they all stopped to look at him. "You said that the early warning system _couldn't_ be turned off?" He asked Angel and she nodded. "Then how did _Tezz_ get through the first day we were here?"

Casey started to answer, before realizing that he didn't have one. The pieces suddenly clicked and everyone looked back at the truck. Just as Tezz threw open the doors and bolted for the forest.

* * *

Sorry that took so long. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm doing with this part.

R&R


End file.
